Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: An "extended and alternate version" of "Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action". B-Money Playa and his friends are recruited by NBA star Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny to help the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars take on the MonStars in a basketball game. This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in the original. Contains some OC romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version  
****Summary:** An extended version of my original story, _Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action_. This one features segments and scenes that had to be cut from the original. This may also count as an "alternate version" since it features some different aspects from the original.

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, and Space Jam (c) Warner Bros.  
All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.  
The OC's that appear are owned by KidsWBYungsta and MonstarzGirl.

* * *

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 1: The Beginning  
****Chapter 1:** "The Beginning"

_The Real World ..._

Our story begins on a starry night at the local basketball court of the Lynchburg Rec Center. As a shooting star flew across the night sky, and the full moon shone bright, R Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly" can be heard in the background.

R. Kelly: _**I believe I can fly  
**__**I believe I can touch the sky  
**__**I think about it every night and day  
**__**Spread my wings and fly away**_

_**I believe I can soar  
**__**I see me running through that open door  
**__**I believe I can fly**_

It was a regular evening during the Summer of 2005, and an 8-year old boy was playing some basketball with his friends. The kid, who is named B-Money Playa, had black cornrows with brown eyes, and wore a Michael Jordan NBA jersey, Chicago Bulls shorts, and Nike sneakers.

One of his friends, named Antonio, walked up to the kid and noticed that he was still practicing on the court. Antonio watched as B-Money Playa made another basketball shot.

"Hey, B-Money, what's going on?" Antonio said as he high-fived the kid.

"Nothing much, Antonio, old buddy," B-Money said. "Just chillin', shooting some hoops out here."

"I can see that," Antonio said. "Are you trying out for the local basketball team this week?"

"Yeah, are you?" B-Money asked.

"Yeah, you know how I do," Antonio said with a chuckle. "Hey, how about you take a break and ride with us to the city?"

B-Money thought about it, and asked, "You mind if I take one more shot?"

Antonio then said, "Alright, just one more shot."

B-Money smiled, then took a perfect shot, impressing his friend.

"Wow, that's impressive," Antonio said as he passed the basketball back to B-Money. "Go ahead, shoot 'til you miss."

B-Money took another shot as he said, "Antonio, you think if we get good enough, we could go to college?"

"As long as we keep our heads up, we could be anything we want," Antonio said. "Personally, I was thinking about going to Syracuse."

"Oh, that's cool," B-Money said, taking another shot. "I was thinking about going to North Carolina."

"Wow, the same college Michael Jordan went to," Antonio said. "Now, that's where you could get a first-class education."

"I want to have a chance to play on the championship team," B-Money said as he took a few more shots. "After I complete all of that and earn my diploma, I want to play in the NBA with the Chicago Bulls."

After B-Money made another shot, Antonio said with a laugh, "Alright, slow down, B-Frank, don't you think you should think about that first?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," B-Money said. "Oh, and once I've done all of that, I want to do hip-hop music just like Snoop and Nas."

"Music? Hey, that sounds cool," Antonio said as he and B-Money began to walk over to Stan Man's car. "I guess when you get your wings like MJ, you're just gonna fly, huh?"

B-Money turned around to look at the hoop one more time as pictures of Michael Jordan appeared. As he began to run up to the hoop to dunk the ball like Mike, more pictures of MJ appeared as the opening sequence began, with the "Space Jam" theme song by Quad City DJs playing in the background.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**Warner Bros. Pictures  
****Present**

**XXXXX**

**"Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action"  
*****The Extended Version***

**XXXXX**

**Based on the 1996 Warner Bros. movie,**  
**"Space Jam" (directed by Joe Pytka and produced by Ivan Reitman)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Humans" Cast)  
****B-Money Playa (original OC) (major role)  
****Michael Jordan as Himself (NBA Legend) (major role)  
****Wayne Knight as Stan Podolak (major role)  
****Kelsey and Keon Ware as Themselves (original OCs) (major roles)  
****Snoop Doggy Dogg as Himself (guest role)  
****Larry Bird as Himelf (cameo appearance)  
****Victoria Rath (MonstarzGirl's original OC) (major role)  
****Nada Sampson (MonstarzGirl's original OC) (major role)****  
Lindsay Walker (original OC) (major role)  
Alexandria Jordans (original OC) (major role)  
Danielle Williams (original OC) (major role)  
****Charles Barkley as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Patrick Ewing as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Muggsy Bogues as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Shawn Bradley as Himself (NBA Legend; supproting role)  
****Larry Johnson as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Toons" Cast)  
****Bugs Bunny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Daffy Duck (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Elmer Fudd (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Taz Tasmanian Devil (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Porky Pig (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bob Bergen)  
****Sniffles the Mouse (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright)  
****Spike and Chester (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey and Stan Freberg)  
****Hubie and Bertie (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bob Bergen)  
****Granny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by June Foray)  
****Witch Hazel (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by June Foray)  
****Tweety Bird (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Marvin the Martian (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Lola Bunny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Sylvester J. Pussycat (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Yosemite Sam (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Wile E. Coyote (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Foghorn Leghorn (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Pepé Le Pew (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)  
Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Speedy Gonzales (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Fred Armisen)  
****The Road Runner (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Beaky Buzzard (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Yakko Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Wakko Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Jess Harnell)  
****Dot Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
Creepie Creecher (_Growing Up Creepie_) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****Buster J. Bunny (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Charles Adler)  
****Barbara Ann "Babs" Bunny (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Plucky Duck (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Calamity Coyote (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Frank Welker)  
****Fifi La Fume (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Frankie Stein (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Charity James)  
****Draculaura (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Debi Derryberry)  
****Clawdeen Wolf (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Cleo de Nile (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Ghoulia Yelps (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Deuce Gorgon (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)  
****Clawd Wolf (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Phil LaMarr)  
Heath Burns (_Monster High_) (voiced by Danny Cooksey)  
****Abbey Bominable (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Toralei Stripe (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Nefera de Nile (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Spectra Vondergeist (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Blossom (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Cathy Cavadini)  
****Bubbles (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Buttercup (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Elizabeth Daily)  
****Invader Zim (**_**Invader ZIM**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Jenny Wakeman (**_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_**) (voiced by Janice Kawaye)  
****Nobert Foster Beaver (**_**The Angry Beavers**_**) (voiced by Nick Bakay)  
****Daggett Doofus Beaver (**_**The Angry Beavers**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
Rocko Wallaby (_Rocko's Modern Life_) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)  
Heffer Wolfe (_Rocko's Modern Life_) (voiced by Tom Kenny)  
Filburt Turtle (_Rocko's Modern Life_) (voiced by Doug Lawrence)  
****Billy (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Mandy (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****The Grim Reaper (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Greg Eagles)  
****Huey Freeman (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Regina King)  
****Riley Freeman (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Regina King)  
Ace Bunny (_Loonatics Unleashed_) (voiced by Charlie Schlatter)  
Danger Duck (_Loonatics Unleashed_) (voiced by Jason Marsden)  
Lexi Bunny (_Loonatics Unleashed_) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco)  
Rev Runner (_Loonatics Unleashed_) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
Slam Tasmanian (_Loonatics Unleashed_) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)  
Tech E. Coyote (_Loonatics Unleashed_) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)  
****Bloom (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Molly C. Quinn)  
****Stella (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Flora (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Alejandra Renyoso)  
****Musa (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Romi Dames)  
****Tecna (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Layla (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Roxy (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Kelly Stables)  
****Woody Woodpecker (**_**Woody Woodpecker**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Pinky and the Brain (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche)  
****Courage (**_**Courage the Cowardly Dog**_**) (voiced by Marty Grabstein)  
Brandy Harrington (_Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
Mr. Whiskers (_Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_) (voiced by Charles Adler)  
Ed (_Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_) (voiced by Tom Kenny)  
Tiffany Turlington (_Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
Jake Long (_American Dragon: Jake Long_) (voiced by Dante Basco)  
****Lazlo (**_**Camp Lazlo**_**) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)  
****Ed (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Matt Hill)  
****Double D (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Samuel Vincent)  
****Eddy (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Tony Sampson)  
****Dexter (**_**Dexter's Laboratory**_**) (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh)  
****Numbah 1 (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Ben Diskin)  
Numbah 2 (_Codename: Kids Next Door_) (voiced by Ben Diskin)  
Numbah 3 (_Codename: Kids Next Door_) (voiced by Lauren Tom)  
Numbah 4 (_Codename: Kids Next Door_) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
Numbah 5 (_Codename: Kids Next Door_) (voiced by Cree Summer)  
****Sam (**_**Totally Spies!**_**) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
****Clover (**_**Totally Spies!**_**) (voiced by Andrea Taylor)  
****Alex (**_**Totally Spies!**_**) (voiced Lisa Ortiz)  
Mandy (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
Mindy (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Liza Del Mundo)  
Mac (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_) (voiced by Sean Marquette)  
Blooregard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_) (voiced by Keith Ferguson)  
Wilt (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_) (voiced by Phil LaMarr)  
****Will Vandom (**_**W.I.T.C.H.**_**) (voiced by Kelly Stables)  
****Irma Lair (**_**W.I.T.C.H.**_**) (voiced by Candi Milo)  
****Taranee Cook (**_**W.I.T.C.H.**_**) (voiced by Cree Summer)  
****Cornelia Hale (**_**W.I.T.C.H.**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Hay Lin (**_**W.I.T.C.H.**_**) (voiced by Liza Del Mundo)  
****Mordecai (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by J.G. Quintel)  
****Rigby (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by William Salyers)  
****Skips the Yeti (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by Mark Hamill)  
****Ami Onuki (**_**Hi-Hi Puffy AmiYumi**_**) (voiced by Janice Kawaye)  
****Yumi Yoshimura (**_**Hi-Hi Puffy AmiYumi**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****Johnny Bravo (**_**Johnny Bravo**_**) (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)  
****Virgil Hawkins (**_**Static Shock**_**) (voiced by Phil LaMarr)  
****I.M. Weasel (**_**I Am Weasel**_**) (voiced by Michael Dorn)  
****Penny Proud (**_**The Proud Family**_**) (voiced by Kyla Pratt)  
****Lacienega Boulevardez (**_**The Proud Family**_**) (voiced by Alisa Reyes)  
****Kim Possible (**_**Kim Possible**_**) (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano)  
****Ron Stoppable (**_**Kim Possible**_**) (voiced by Will Friedle)  
****Monique (**_**Kim Possible**_**) (voiced by Raven-Symone)  
Bonnie Rockwaller (_Kim Possible_) (voiced by Kirsten Storms)  
****Sabrina Spellman (**_**Sabrina: The Animated Series**_**) (voiced by Kelly Stables)  
****Roger Rabbit (**_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Juniper Lee (**_**The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**_**) (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)  
****Mr. Blik (**_**Catscratch**_**) (voiced by Wayne Knight)  
****Waffle (**_**Catscratch**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Gordon (**_**Catscratch**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
Jake Long (_American Dragon: Jake Long_) (voiced by Dante Basco)  
Finn (_Adventure Time_) (voiced by Jeremy Shada)  
Jake The Dog (_Adventure Time_) (voiced by John DiMaggio)  
The Ice King (_Adventure Time_) (voiced by Tom Kenny)  
Marceline the Vampire Queen (_Adventure Time_) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Lil' Rob (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Rob Dyrdek)  
****Meaty (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Sterling "Steelo" Brim)  
Flipz (_Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders_) (voiced by Chelsea Chanel Dudley)  
Jay-Jay (_Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders_) (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins)  
Spitball (_Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders_) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)  
****Secret Squirrel (**_**Secret Squirrel**_**) (voiced by Jess Harnell)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Nerdlucks" / "MonStars" / "Moron Mountain" Cast)  
****Mr. Swackhammer (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by Danny DeVito)  
****Pound (the orange alien) (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by Jocelyn Blue and Darnell Suttles)  
****Blanko (the blue alien) (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by Charity James and Steve Kehela)  
****Bang (the green alien) (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by June Melby and Joey Carmen)  
****Bupkus (the purple alien) (S**_**pace Jam**_**) (voiced by Catherine Reitman and Dorian Harewood)  
****Nawt (the red alien) (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright and T.K. Carter)**

**XXXXX**

**Animation by  
****Bruce W. Smith  
****Darrell Van Citters  
****Tony Cervone**

**XXXXX**

**Music by  
****James Newton Howard  
****J. Eric Schmidt**

**XXXXX**

**Written, Produced, and Directed by  
****KidsWBYungsta**

**XXXXX**

* * *

The opening sequence showed pictures of Michael Jordan over the years: from his early days to his years as a superstar in the NBA. The opening sequence ends as B-Money and his cousin Stan were in attendance at a Michael Jordan interview.

"Wow, it's kinda surprising that Michael Jordan's actually retiring from the NBA," B-Money said. "It is sad that his father passed away, though. I guess he is taking some time off."

"Yeah, that's what I think," Stan said.

The interviewers asked Michael about his plans after the NBA, and Michael answered, "Well, I never really told anybody this, except for one person, but ... I think I may live up my dream to play baseball."

"What position will you play?" One interviewer asked.

"I don't know," Michael said. "As a kid, I was a pitcher. I thought it was kinda hard for me to pitch, so I guess I'll play outfielder."

After answering a few more questions, Michael began to leave the city hall until he stopped to see B-Money and Stan sitting in the chairs.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Michael asked, walking up to the boys.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Mr. Jordan," B-Money said as he shook his hand. "Yeah, we're fine. Oh, and I don't think we have met before, have we?"

"No, I don't think so," Michael said.

"Well, my name is Brandon Franklin, but my friends call me B-Money Playa," B-Money said. "This guy right here is my cousin, Stan Man."

"Pleased to meet you two," Michael said. "I see that you two are NBA fans."

"Yeah, our favorite team is the Chicago Bulls," B-Money said. "I noticed that you said that you are going to play baseball. Is that what you wanted to do if the basketball career did not work out?"

"Well, of course," Michael said. "I wanted to play baseball in the honor of my father, may he rest in peace."

"Oh, well, that's nice," B-Money said. "Hey, do you mind if we come to your first baseball game tomorrow?"

Michael thought about it, then said, "Sure, here's two tickets."

Michael handed B-Money and Stan Man two tickets to the baseball game. The two boys thanked him and high-fived him as they waved goodbye to the basketball player.

"Wow! Two tickets to Mike's first baseball game tomorrow," B-Money said. "I'm sure this will be exciting."

"Yeah, I can tell that tomorrow is going to be one eventful day," Stan said.

After that short conversation, the two boys then drove back to the house.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Outer Space ..._

In Outer Space, there is a scary-looking alien theme park named Moron Mountain. The theme park featured various rides and attractions, but there was not many people at this theme park. However, there were two park guests that were on a random ride. The alien boy and his dad blasted from the ride they were on, and crashed on the ground. Luckily, they did not get hurt from the oncoming crash.

"Let's get out of here, Dad, this stinks," the alien kid said. "Don't bring me here anymore, alright?"

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched on surveillance cameras by Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of the theme park.

"Are you listening?" Swackhammer said to the Nerdlucks as he turned off the TVs. "Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I've told you if I told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! We need new attractions! New ones! Get it?"

"Yeah, big, shiny new ones," said Nawt, the red Nerdluck who was filing Swackhammer's nails.

"Absolutely, sir," said Bang, the green Nerdluck, while Bupkus, the purple Nerdluck, was licking his sandles.

"Look at me, look at me and listen," Swackhammer said as he flipped his lighter on, and lit it on Pound's behind, the orange Nerdluck who was screaming off the table. "The customer is always right ... Always."

Green drool fell from his mouth, and it landed on Blanko, the blue Nerdluck.

"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Swackhammer asked.

The Nerdlucks all began to brainstorm on some ideas, and Pound said, "How about we get the Hanna-Barbera characters?"

"Nah, not really," Swackhammer said. "I don't think that their limited animation style would fit for this type of movie."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Pound said. "I forgot that their animation did not really improve until the late '80s or so."

"I could try to sign a deal with the NBA players, but that may not be a good idea," Swackhammer said as he stood up and walked out of the room. "I'll think of something. We'll finish this meeting tomorrow."

As Swackhammer walked out of the room, the Nerdlucks were still trying to think of some new ways to revamp the park and bring back some revenue.

"What are we going to do?" Bang said. "Moron Mountain is on the verge of closing down and we don't have much to bring in park guests."

"How about we try to live it up before it closes down?" Blanko said.

"Actually, Blanko, that would be a good idea ... if we could live it up before these six months are over," Bupkus said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, everyone, let's calm down and try to think about this," Nawt said. "I'm sure something will come up."

"Well, while you guys do that, I'll just watch some TV," Bang said as he turned on the little TV's.

When he turned them on, Bang was amazed at the following images that he saw. He was so excited that he ran to the other Nerdlucks to show him.

"Alright, so, I guess we need something that's nutty," Pound said. "Something wacky, something that's ..."

"Hey, guys!" Bang called. "I found a good way to fix up this theme park!"

The other Nerdlucks followed Bang as he led them to the TV screens. When they got up, Blanko asked, "So, what did you find?"

"I think 'Looney' is what we need!" Bang said, pointing to the TV screens.

"'Looney', eh?" Pound said as he and the Nerdlucks all looked at the little TV screens.

On the TV screens, they saw clips from various _Looney Tunes_ cartoons and other cartoon shows. There were clips from various cartoon shows, such as a clip from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ ("ACME Cable TV"), a clip from _Duck! Rabbit, Duck!_ with Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd ("I'm an elk! Shoot me!"), a clip from _Winx Club_ ("The Fourth Witch"), a clip from _Regular Show_ ("Temp Check"), a clip from _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_ ("An Ed in the Bush"), a clip from _The Proud Family_ ("It Takes A Thief"), a clip from _Adventure Time_ ("Slumber Party Panic"), a clip from _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_ ("The No Sleep Over"), a clip from _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ ("Challenge of the Super Friends"), a clip from _Kim Possible_ ("Hidden Talent"), a clip from _Animaniacs_ ("Hello Nice Warners"), and a clip from _The Rabbit of Seville_ with Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd.

"Wow! Looney Tunes, Kim Possible, Animaniacs, Monster High, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Regular Show ... that's it! We've got it!" Pound said.

"Do you think Mr. Swackhammer will like this one?" Nawt asked.

"Of course, this has to be a good idea," Pound said. "Come on, everyone, let's go get the boss. He has to see this!"

The Nerdlucks then ran out of the room to get Swackhammer to show him their idea to save Moron Mountain.

* * *

**A/N: The extended version has begun and the Nerdlucks kick off the plot by getting a great idea to revive Moron Mountain for a new generation. The Nerdlucks are pretty positive and optimistic about the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars being the new Moron Mountain mascots. However, will Swackhammer think the Nerdlucks found the right idea to save Moron Mountain from closing down? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moron Mountain Revival Plans

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 2: Moron Mountain Revival Plans  
****Chapter 2:** "Moron Mountain Revival Plans"

_On Moron Moutain ..._

Swackhammer was in his office, trying to call some companies to get some characters for the entertainment of Moron Mountain, but it was not working out as well as he thought it would, since he was already hung up by various others.

"Drat!" Swackhammer groaned as he slammed the phone down. "To think that I actually thought the Ringling Bros. Circus would help me out."

Swackhammer looked out of the window in his office as he said, "Well, I guess it's no use anyway. Moron Mountain's going to be shut down in six months if I don't bring in the park guests."

However, Swackhammer noticed the Nerdlucks walking into his office.

"Huh? What are you all doing here?" Swackhammer asked.

"We found a way to save Moron Mountain from shutting down for good, sir!" Pound said. "I think that this idea will cheer you up."

Swackhammer raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

The Nerdlucks led Swackhammer to the room as he sat down in his chair while the Nerdlucks tried to find the remote to turn on the TV screens.

"Listen, I understand that you guys want to help, but I don't have the time right now," Swackhammer said. "I needed something that's pretty comedic. Something ..."

"You mean, something nutty and something wacky, right?" Bupkus asked.

Swackhammer was shocked at this as he said, "Well, yes, and also something that's ..."

"Looney," Bang said.

"Okay, okay, what's going on here?" Swackhammer asked suspiciously.

"Well, we found something that's nutty, wacky, _and_ looney," Pound said as he picked up the remote to turn on the TV. "Get ready to laugh, Mr. Swackhammer."

When Pound turned on the TV, Swackhammer was amazed by the various images that he saw. While he was watching the various clips from the Looney Tunes cartoons and other cartoon shows, an idea popped up in his head. He knew that if he brought the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars up to Moron Mountain, they would be able to bring up in the park guests.

"Wait! Looney, yes!" Swackhammer said as he stood up and looked at the Nerdlucks. "Now, you're talking! Looney, looney, that's it! That's the word I was looking for. Looney, get the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars!"

"Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars!" Bupkus cheered.

"This'll be perfect!" Swackhammer said. "If those cartoon characters come up here, they will help bring in the park guests and it will help bring in the money ... for me, anyway. It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!"

The Nerdlucks all cheered until Blanko raised his hand, which made Swackhammer say, "Huh? What is it, Blanko?"

"Uh, sir, I'm just noticing, sir," Blanko said. "You know the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars?"

"Yeah ..." Swackhammer said.

"Well, you do realize that they are from Earth, right?" Blanko said.

"Wait, those toons are from Earth?" Pound asked in surprise. "As in, _the_ planet Earth?"

"Well, I wasn't talking about the planet of Saturn, dude," Blanko stated sarcastically.

"Oh, no!" Swackhammer said as he face-palmed himself. "Now, that's going to be a killer! We finally get a good idea to freshen up this theme park, and now, it is going to be ruined because of the fact that our new mascots are from planet Earth!"

"Don't give up hope yet, sir," Blanko said. "I was going to ask you, 'What if they can't come'?"

Swackhammer looked up as he said, "What did you say? What if they ... can't ... COME?" He grabbed Blanko as he said, "MAKE 'EM."

"Cool," Blanko said as Swackhammer dropped the blue Nerdluck.

"Perfect, so now, the plan's back into fruition," Swackhammer said as he walked back into his office. "While I get this theme park prepared for the new mascots, you guys go get the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars. Oh, and make sure that they come peacefully."

The Nerdlucks looked at each other with smirks on their faces as Nawt said, "Shall I get the spaceship ready to get the cartoon characters?"

"Be my guest, Nawt," Pound said.

* * *

A short while later, Nawt got the spaceship ready to go to Looney Tune Land to pick up the Looney Tunes characters and the Cartoon All-Stars. The Nerdlucks were all getting comfortable as this was going to be one bumpy ride.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Pound asked.

"We're all ready!" The other Nerdlucks said together.

"Alright, now, hang on, everyone, because this is going to be one bumpy ride!" Pound said as he started the spaceship.

As he turned on the spaceship, it began to zoom away from Moron Mountain to go into Looney Tune Land. However, when these little aliens go to Looney Tune Land, they would have to deal with the "leader" of the Toons, a certain long-eared rabbit who is known for being the Karmic Trickster and saying, "What's up, Doc?".

"You know something, folks," Pound said to the audience. "I have a feeling that this mission is going to be a real easy one."

Blanko overhead Pound talking as he asked, "Who are you talking to, dude?"

Pound jumped upon hearing Blanko talk right behind him. He calmed down as he said, "Oh, no one."

"Oh, okay," Blanko said.

Pound just gave a wink to the audience as the Nerdlucks continued their journey to Looney Tune Land.

* * *

**A/N: So, it looks like that the story has began! Now, the Nerdlucks have this one mission set before them: to bring the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars to Moron Mountain to help the park get a much-needed revival. However, when they meet the leader, who is a certain long-eared gray rabbit, will it be easier as Pound claims it to be? "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Two New Friends

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 3: Two New Friends  
****Chapter 3:** "Two New Friends"

_In the Real World ..._

While the Nerdlucks were flying down to Looney Tune Land, back on Earth, Michael Jordan was having a few problems of his own. When he started his baseball career, he did not realize that he would have some trouble with his batting. However, everyone loved him so much when he was playing basketball, they never actually complained about his baseball skills.

Anyway, Mike was playing his first baseball game on a regular day and he was up to bat. When he came up at the plate and swung his bat, he missed the ball.

"Strike one!" The umpire called, making some people boo at that call, whereas others actually cheered for the basketball star.

B-Money and Stan Man were watching the game as B-Money said, "Wow, looks like MJ's having trouble with baseball. Well, at least he is keeping true to his father's promise."

"Yeah, that's something that you have to respect," Stan Man said.

As Michael stepped back up to the plate, the catcher walked up to Mike and smiled at him as he said, "Thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid. I'm a hero now!"

"No problem, I was happy to do it," Michael said as the two went back to the game.

The catcher tried to whisper some tips to Michael as he tried to hit the ball. The first tip he gave him helped as it gave him a ball call. However, the second tip confused Michael as he ended up swinging at the ball, getting him another strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, five girls walked up to B-Money and Stan Man while they were watching the game. Three of those girls were B-Money's friends from school; their names were Lindsay Walker, Alexandria Jordans, and Danielle Williams. They had met two new girls before they came to the game.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" B-Money said as he hugged the three girls.

"Hey, B-Money," Lindsay said. "Nothin' much. We just met two new friends earlier today."

"Really?" B-Money said as he walked up to the two girls. "Well, what are your names?"

"I'm Victoria Rath and she's Nada Sampson," Victoria said as Nada waved. "The girls have told us so much about you. I hear that you want to become a basketball player one day."

"Well, yeah, I wanted to live out my dream of playing basketball one day," B-Money said. "As long as I practice every day and try real hard, I hope to accomplish that."

"Cool," Victoria said.

"So, what are your interests?" B-Money asked.

"Well, we like a couple of things, such as _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_, _Looney Tunes_, _Pirates of the Carribbean_, _Johnny Bravo_, _The Three Stooges_, _The Simpsons_, and ..."

"Wait, let me guess," B-Money said with a smirk. "_Space Jam_, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Victoria said. "How did you know that we liked the movie, _Space Jam_?"

"Well, I'm a fan of the movie myself," B-Money said. "I thought that it was a pretty funny movie, and I did enjoy the MonStars."

"Really? Those guys are our favorite characters!" Victoria said with a smile.

"Wow, that's cool," B-Money said. "Who's your favorite?"

"I always liked Blanko," Victoria said while sighing dreamily. "He's so dreamy, and I even had the honor of meeting him once, along with the other MonStars."

"How did that go?" B-Money asked.

"She told me that it was amazing that she got to meet the MonStars and the Looney Tunes characters," Nada said. "When she came back, she told me a lot about Blanko. He sounds like a really nice guy."

"I've always been a fan of Nawt," Lindsay said. "He's just so adorable!"

"Bupkus has been my favorite," Nada said. "He is one of those types of guys that seem to have a witty one-liner for any situation."

"Same thing with Bang," Alexandria said. "Man, he was one cool character."

"Well, I've always had a secret crush on Pound," Danielle said. "He has one of the coolest voices that I have ever heard. He sounds a little bit like Tone-Loc."

The girls giggled as Stan Man said, "Well, glad that you girls could make it. Oh, and nice to meet you, Victoria and Nada. My name's Stan Man, B-Money's cousin."

"Pleased to meet you, Stan," Victoria said, shaking hands with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the baseball team's promoters was watching Michael carefully. He had a good idea as he called, "Podolak. Podolak, come here. Come here!"

A 39-year old man then came running up to the promoter. He had short black hair and wore a white shirt with a beige tie, beige pants, and brown shoes; his name is Stan Podolak.

"Yes, sir, is there anything you need?" Stan asked.

"I want you to make sure that nothing ever bothers Michael," the promoter said. "I want him to be the happiest player in the world."

"Okay, sir, I will make sure that he is the happiest," Stan said.

Meanwhile, Michael swung the bat again as he ended up getting a strike-out, making the umpire call, "Strike three, you're out!"

"I told you not to swing!" The catcher said to Michael.

"I couldn't help it!" Michael said as the catcher patted him on the back.

"I understand," The catcher said as Michael walked back to the bench where B-Money, Stan Man, and the girls were at. "Hey, nice talking to ya!"

* * *

While Michael walked to the bench, everyone in the crowd cheered for him, even though he struck out. The teens were clapping for Michael as he walked over to the bench with them.

"Hey, nice game, Mr. Jordan," B-Money said. "Even though you struck out, you still gave your best effort, and that is all that counts."

"Thanks," Michael said as he looked at the girls, who waved at him. "I see that some of your friends have arrived."

"Oh, yeah," B-Money said. "Stan, would you mind introducing these ladies?"

"No problem," Stan Man said. "Mr. Jordan, I would like for you to meet our friends, Lindsay, Alexandria, and Danielle, along with our two _new_ friends, Victoria Rath and Nada Simpson."

"It's an honor to meet you, Michael," Lindsay said, shaking her hands with the basketball star. "I am a huge fan of you. You have some of the greatest moves in the history of basketball."

"Why, thank you, Lindsay," Michael said.

"Hey, didn't you appear in the movie, _Space Jam_?" Alexandria asked.

"You mean the movie with Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes? Of course," Michael said. "It appears that you girls are fans of the MonStars."

The girls looked surprised that Michael made that accurate guess.

"Well, yeah," Victoria said. "How did you know that?"

Michael shrugged as he smiled and said, "Well, basketball player's intuition."

While the teens and Michael were talking, Stan Podolak appeared from the top of the bleachers. While he was talking to Michael, however, he did not realize that he was losing his grip as he suddenly fell to the ground as Michael and the teens helped him up and sat him on the bench.

"Are you okay?" B-Money said. "That was one nasty fall."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Stan said. "Thanks for asking. Oh, Mr. Jordan, my name is Stan Podolak, sports publicist."

"Nice to meet you, Stan," Michael said while shaking hands with him.

"Hey, listen, I'm here to make your life easier," Stan said. "If there's anything that you need, I will be there. You want to take you anywhere? Pick up your laundry? Babysit your kids? I'll do it, because I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you!"

Suddenly, the wind picked up harshley and a sonic boom was heard. Everyone looked up to see that it was a blue and black spaceship with red headlights zooming past the stadium and into the clouds.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

* * *

**A/N: It seems that the Nerdlucks are making good progress on their trip to Looney Tune Land. What challenge do the Nerdlucks have in store for the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity With A Spaceship

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 4: Insanity With A Spaceship  
****Chapter 4:** "Insanity With A Spaceship"

_In the Moron Mountain Spaceship ..._

Inside the spaceship, the Nerdlucks were going to Looney Tune Land to capture the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars, along with their supposed _de facto_ leader who goes by the name of 'Bugs Bunny'. Pound was driving the spaceship as the other Nerdlucks were sitting in four passenger seats.

"So, Nawt, check the map and see if we are there yet," Pound said.

Nawt picked up the map, and said, "According to the map, Looney Tune Land is supposed to to be near the center of the Earth."

Bang was surprised by this as he said, "Wait a minute, the center of the Earth? How is that even possible?"

"I honestly do not know," Nawt said.

Pound was about to say something until he found a perfect spot to land towards the Earth. He sped up the spaceship as he said, "Hang on, everyone, this is going to be one wild ride!"

The ship then dived down towards the Earth and through the dirt, making a big hole at a parking lot. Everyone screamed and held on to their seats. The spaceship was bouncing around a bit as Pound told everyone, "Hang on!"

"Hang on!" Bang said.

"Hanging on!" Nawt said.

Blanko just looked up as he asked, "Are we there yet?"

Everyone screamed as they were diving down to the center of the Earth. Up ahead, the concentric _Looney Tunes_ rings were seen with the Warner Bros. Pictures logo at the center of it. The _Looney Tunes_ theme song was heard as the Nerdlucks were in awe.

"Bombastic!" Pound said.

"Cool!" Nawt said.

Everyone screamed as the spaceship went through the _Looney Tunes_ rings as if it was a portal to the Looney Tune Land.

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

Not many people knew about this, but Looney Tune Land is actually another world where the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars live. They go through with their daily lives while they do their shows and movies for the viewing public from the upperworld.

Anyway, the usual forest setting from the Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd cartoons was seen as gunshots were heard from far away. A gray rabbit then appeared on screen, running from a hunter that was chasing after him. His name is Bugs Bunny, a famous _Looney Tunes_ character and the _de facto_ 'leader' of the Toons. He was busy running from a hunter named Elmer Fudd, one of his fellow _Looney Tunes_ colleagues. Elmer was chasing after Bugs, shooting his shotgun at him as he said, "I got you, you pesky wabbit! Come back here, you scwewy wodent!"

Bugs was running for a while until he stopped for a moment to look at the camera and spoke to the audience.

"I'll, eh, be with you in a second, folks, after I finish with 'Nature Boy' here," Bugs said to the audience as he pointed to Elmer Fudd.

With that being said, Elmer Fudd finally caught up to Bugs Bunny as he pointed his gun at him while saying, "Alwight, you pesky wabbit, I've got you now!"

Elmer was about to shoot his gun at Bugs when a giant spaceship randomly lands and squashes Elmer flat, in the usual _Looney Tunes_ style. Luckily, Bugs did not get squashed. Bugs looks up at the giant spaceship as the large doors opened to reveal the Nerdlucks.

"One small step for _moi_," Pound declared, re-enacting the famous astronaut quote.

However, Bang was pretty excited about getting the Looney Tunes that he went next to Pound with a flag pole as he said, "One giant leap for Moron Mountain!"

Bang tried to push the pole into the ground to claim Looney Tune Land, only to push it on Pound's foot. Pound yelped in pain as Bang laughed evilly, making Bugs roll his eyes at the situation.

"And, one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd," Bugs said, looking down at the crumpled Elmer Fudd.

The Nerdlucks heard Bugs Bunny and walked up to him, but they noticed that they were only a foot and a half tall compared to the rabbit.

"Diminutive, aren't they?" Bugs asked the audience.

Bang spoke up, saying, "We seek that they call 'Bugs Bunny' ...", as he finally calmed down as the other Nerdlucks all nodded their heads.

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny," Nawt said.

"Have you seen him?" Bupkus asked.

"Where is this guy?" Pound asked.

"Is he around?" Blanko asked.

Bugs looked at the audience with a knowing look, thinking of a plan to fool these Nerdlucks. He thought that these guys would not be much of a challenge for him. After all, they were _way_ shorter than him and they seemed to be like any other foe that he went up against. He pretended to not be himself in his own sarcastic way.

"Hmm ... Bugs Bunny ... Bugs Bunny ..." Bugs pondered, putting his hand on his chin. "Say, does he have, eh, great, big, long ears like this?"

Bugs showed them his ears as the Nerdlucks said, "Yeah, uh-huh."

"Does he also hop around, like this?" Bugs asked as he hopped all around the forest.

"Yeah," the Nerdlucks said while nodding.

"Well, eh, this is the big one: Does he say 'What's up, Doc?' like this?" Bugs said as he ran up to them with a carrot and snacked on it as he said, "Eh, What's up, Doc?"

"Yes, darn it, yes, that is definitely _the_ classic Bugs Bunny!" Pound yelled as the other Nerdlucks cheered excitedly.

Bugs just shrugged it off as he said, "Nope, sorry, I never heard of this character named 'Bugs Bunny' that you speak of."

The Nerdlucks just sighed, feeling upset as they thought that they had failed their mission. It now became clear that Moron Mountain would shut down for good.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all," Bugs said to the audience, referring to the Nerdlucks as he whistled along.

The Nerdlucks were about to go back on the spaceship to ride back up to Moron Mountain until Pound realized that they were fooled.

"Wait a minute here!" Pound said. "I am under the idea that we have been tricked, outsmarted, bamboozled, duped!"

"Say, you're right," Bang said. "That rabbit definitely has to be Bugs Bunny because I do not know any other rabbit that says 'What's up, Doc?' in the cartoon universe!"

The Nerdlucks took out their laser guns while Bugs walked down the trail, thinking that he outsmarted those little aliens. Before he walked any further, a giant shot was fired, leaving a hole around Bugs, who was covered in soot.

"Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune!" Bang said cruelly.

"Hey, what do you think we are? Stupid?" Bupkus asked, knowing about the trick that Bugs Bunny pulled over them.

Bugs turned around and his ears drooped down as he was surprised that the Nerdlucks had him figured out quite easily. He also saw that the Nerdlucks had laser guns that actually looked like bazookas!

"Don't move a single muscle, rabbit," Nawt said threateningly as he and the others pulled their guns back.

"Okay, Bugs Bunny, gather up your fellow Looney Tunes and your fellow Toon pals!" Pound said. "We're taking you for a ride. Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Blanko was excited when Pound said that they were going for a ride. Blanko said, "A ride? Totally, alright! So, like, where are we going?"

Pound just gave an annoyed stare at Blanko, then smacked him upside the head. Blanko vibrated and moved around dizzily.

"Are we there yet?" Blanko asked in a dizzy state before he fell to the ground, exhausted.

As the Nerdlucks led Bugs to their spaceship, Bugs looked at the audience and said, "Well, I can tell that these aliens may be little, but they sure do mean business!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it seems that the Nerdlucks may have a chance to get the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars after all. When they see all of the toons, a challenge will be laid down for their freedom. What challenge do the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars have in store for the Nerdlucks to regain their freedom? Well, "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Baseball Blues and A Hostage

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 5: Baseball Blues and The Hostage  
****Chapter 5:** "Baseball Blues and The Hostage"

_In the Real World ..._

While Bugs Bunny dealt with the Nerdlucks by laying down a challenge for the freedom of the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars, in the upperworld, Michael and Stan drove B-Money and his friends to his house. When they reached a 2-story house, they stopped near the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride, Michael and Stan," B-Money said.

"No problem, B-Money," Michael said. "I'm glad that you and your friends enjoyed the game."

"Hey, thanks," B-Money said as he tried to get the door opened, but he noticed that it was stuck. "Excuse me, Mr. Podolak?"

"What's wrong, B-Money?" Stan asked.

"How do I get out?" B-Money said. "I think that this door is stuck."

Stan then got out of the car and helped B-Money with the car door as he led him out and they all looked at his house. Stan looked at the house in amazement as he said, "Wow, this is a nice house. Now, this is a very nice house you have here, B-Money."

"Thanks," B-Money said.

"Hey, B-Money, do you want to accompany us for a golf game tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing," B-Money said. "I would be glad to. Besides, I heard that Snoop Doggy Dogg was going to be there. I just hope that I have all of my skills ready, so he does not try anything funny."

B-Money, Michael, and Stan all laughed as Michael and Stan drove away while waving goodbye to B-Money and his friends, and they waved back. As his friends walked into his house, B-Money was about to go inside when he heard a big barking sound. He then saw a Golden Retriever running towards him.

"No, come on, Charles, not today!" B-Money said to his dog.

However, Charles ignored B-Money's pleas as he pounced straight to his master, licking his face sloppily. It did take a while for B-Money to get Charles off of him, but he was able to do it nonetheless. Just then, three figures walked to where B-Money was laying.

One was a teenage girl with braided black hair and blue eyes, and she wore a blue T-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes; her name is Kelsey Ware.

The second figure was another teenage girl with long, smooth black hair and red eyes, and she wore a pink T-shirt, red capris, and red shoes; Her name is Keon Ware.

The last figure was one of B-Money's friends. who had a crew cut fade and black eyes, and he wore a baseball jersey, baseball shorts, and cleats; his name is TyShawn "Black Ice" Franklin.

"Hey, TyShawn, are you okay?" B-Money asked as TyShawn just shook his head sadly. "How was your game?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," TyShawn said as he walked into the house.

B-Money got up and brushed himself off as he hugged his two cousins, both of whom kissed him.

"Wow, I noticed that you had dog drool on your face," Kelsey said while giggling.

"I know, that was the dog," B-Money said while laughing as he and his cousins walked into the house. "So, what's wrong with Ty?"

"Well, he went 2 for 5, and lost 32% of his batting average," Keon said.

B-Money, Kelsey, and Keon walked into the house where B-Money noticed that TyShawn and his friends were watching the news.

"What are you guys watching?" B-Money asked as he walked into the room where his friends and his cousin were at. "Is this all they show on TV?"

On the news, the reporter was talking about Michael's strike-outs at the game while the reporter talked trash about him. B-Money just watched this and sighed.

"Did everyone get mad at him?" TyShawn asked.

"No, worse, they felt really good about it," B-Money said.

"Well, honestly, I think that he needs to open up his stance a little more," TyShawn said. "That might make him an aggressive force on the plate."

"You think so?" B-Money said. "I might tell him that."

B-Money then picked up the remote to change the channel as he said, "You guys shouldn't be watching this. It's bad for you."

He flicked through several different channels until he stopped at Cartoon Network, where a Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon ("Beep, Beep", 1952) was playing.

"There you go, Road Runner," B-Money said as he left the room. "Beep, beep!"

The teens all watched the screen as the cartoon was playing. In the cartoon, Wile E. was trying to hang on to an anvil until he ended up stepping on the line, causing him to fall to the ground, still holding the anvil. The Road Runner watched him as he zoomed up to him, and said, "Beep, beep!"

"Wait! Stop this cartoon!" Someone yelled out.

It was revealed that this came from a small, pink dog named Courage the Cowardly Dog and _Looney Tunes_ star, Porky Pig. The fact that these two characters came in during a Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon really surprised everyone.

"S-S-Sorry, folks, but we've got an Em-m-mergency C-C-Cartoon Character U-U-Union Meeting t-t-to go to," Porky said to the viewers and audience at home.

The Road Runner then did his signature "Beep, beep!" as he zoomed off-screen as Courage said, "Hey, Road Runner, wait up! *turns to the audience* Man, he _is_ as fast as Speedy Gonzales. Now, _that's_ saying something!"

"Hey, w-w-wait for m-m-m ... wait for m-m-m ... Hold your horses!" Porky yelled as he ran after Courage and the Road Runner.

Wile E. dropped the anvil as he was about to follow suit, but did not realize that the line made him go up into the sky. Right after that gag, there were no other cartoon characters on the screen.

"Dang, where'd they go?" Nada asked.

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

At a big theatre where all of the toons gathered for the meeting, Wile E. crashed through the roof and landed on the carpet floor, covered in soot. An orange foot stepped on his nose and walked right past him. The person who went up the aisle was a black duck with a white lace around his neck, along with an orange bill and orange feet. His name was Daffy Duck, another _Looney Tunes_ fan-favorite.

"Alright, stop the music! Top duck coming through!" Daffy said. "Sheesh, it's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So, what's the big emergency?"

Everyone turned to the figures on stage; they were the Nerdlucks just standing there and they had Bugs Bunny tied up in chains. Bugs did seem a little nervous, but he decided to play it cool like he usually does.

"Eh, these little guys would like to make an announcement," Bugs said as he gave the microphone to the aliens. "Eh, here ya go, shorty!"

Pound walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat as he started to speak, "You ... all of you ... are now our prisoners!"

A moment of silence occurred throughout the entire theatre, then laughter from the whole crowd ensued.

"Oh, we're in big trouble now!" Sylvester J. Pussycat said sarcastically as Pound looked at all of the cartoon characters nervously.

Nawt then took the mike away from Pound as he said, "We are taking you to our theme park in outer space ..."

"No foolin'," Blanko reassured.

"... Where you'll be our slaves where you will be placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers," Nawt continued to explain.

During the time that Nawt was explaining this, Sylvester was still chuckling to himself as Ron Stoppable asked Courage if these aliens were serious. Courage just smirked and shrugged.

"Oh, fear clutches to my breast!" Daffy said sarcastically as he held his chest teasingly and laughed with the crowd.

The toons still did not believe that those little aliens could pose as a threat to them. Just then, Invader ZIM zoomed up on-stage with his laser gun as Yosemite Sam followed with his own guns.

"We aren't going anywhere, Nerdlucks!" ZIM said as he pointed his laser gun at the Nerdlucks.

"Yeah, so why don't you go back where you came from?" Yosemite Sam said as he pointed his guns at Pound. "We will not become slaves for nobody, and I mean, NOBODY!"

However, Pound quickly took out his laser gun and fired it at ZIM and Sam, turning them both into burning crisps! Everyone gasped and held their hands up in the air as if they were going to get arrested.

"Wow, those aliens were more powerful than I thought," Kim Possible whispered to Double D.

"Yeah, I should've known that something was up when I actually see Bugs Bunny tied up in chains like that," Double D whispered.

The Nerdlucks were surprised that this was going so well. Pound said, "Well, this is way easier than I thought. Alright, toons, into the spaceship with ya! Mr. Swackhammer would like to see you all in person!"

Before the Toons could leave, Bugs quickly stopped everyone as he said to the Nerdlucks, "Eh, not so fast, doc. You just can't turn us into slaves; that would be bad. You gotta at least give us a chance to defend ourselves!"

While he was saying this, Bugs easily took off the chains that he was wrapped around in.

"Oh, yeah? Who says?" Pound asked mockingly.

"Just a sec," Bugs said as he turned around, wrote something in a large book he had acquired, then showed the Nerdlucks the book. "Here! Read it and weep, boys!"

The book was actually a book that was 'How to Draw Cartoon Characters' with Bugs Bunny scribbling the title into 'How to Capture Cartoon Characters'. The Nerdlucks did not know about this though, as the five of them read the page that the _Looney Tunes_ star told them to read.

"Give them a chance to defend themselves," The five Nerdlucks read aloud at the same time.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Bang complained.

"Well, what do you expect?" Nawt said. "It's in the rule book."

"Okay, it _is_ in the rule book," Blanko said.

"Okay, Bugs, we'll give you guys a chance to defend yourselves," Pound said. "In order to fight for your freedom, you gotta give us a challenge."

Bugs thought about it, then smirked at the audience as he said, "Okay, Pound, you got yourself a deal. _Uno momento_!" Bugs then zoomed into the backroom with some of his friends as he said, "We have to confer."

* * *

**A/N: Now, this is where things start to get interesting. It seems that Bugs Bunny has a few tricks up his sleeves for a challenge against the Nerdlucks. If he can find a really good challenge, he knows that it will be easy for the Toons ... or will it? Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tunes' Challenge

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 6: The Tunes' Challenge  
****Chapter 6:** "The Tunes' Challenge"

_In Looney Tune Land - in the Backroom ..._

While the Nerdlucks were waiting outside, the Tunes began to think about some ideas to challenge the little aliens for their freedom. Bugs came out with an army uniform and there was an American flag on the wall as he talked to the Toons in a manner similar to General Patton.

"All right, troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us-" Bugs was saying until Courage stopped him.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Courage said, raising his hand shyly.

"Yes, Colonel Courage?" Bugs said as his hat covered his eyes for a bit.

"How about we challenge them to a spelling bee?" Courage suggested.

Stella, however, just scoffed at Courage, saying, "Oh, Courage, as if that would be an exciting plot for this movie. Look, why don't we challenge them to a beauty pageant?"

The Tunes all groaned at Stella's suggestion, as she would be the one to do something like that.

"What? I think that it's a pretty clever idea," Stella said.

"Stella, I highly doubt that those aliens would want to have a beauty pageant as a challenge for our freedom," Yakko said. "Besides, you were already in one in the first season of your show, so why bother?"

Stella just pouted at Yakko while Double D suggested, "Well, I guess we could have a baseball tournament. That would sound better than a beauty pageant."

"Or, we could have a bowling tournament," Elmer Fudd said.

"Well, I guess that my suggestion of a soccer game is out of the question," Monique said as everyone looked at her weirdly. "Don't start, you guys have played some random sports before!"

Just then, Sylvester walked in as he said, "Sufferin' Succotash! What'sth wrong with all of ya? I say, we get a ladder, wait 'til the Old Lady's out of the room, then grab that little bird once and for all!"

Sylvester was having another imagination that he finally caught Tweety, and he was breathing heavily in a manic way as Bugs patted his back while saying, "Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly!"

Sylvester nodded rapidly as he tried to calm down.

"Okay, let's analyze the competition," Bugs said as he pulled out a chart that was a blue-print of what the Nerdlucks looked like. "Now, what are we looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens."

"These aliens have small arms ... short legs ..." Daffy said as he made himself look like one of the Nerdlucks.

"They don't look very fast," Kim Possible said.

"Tiny little guysth," Sylvester stated.

"And, there's the fact that they can't jump high," Flora said.

Suddenly, an idea for a challenge came into everyone's minds. They all smiled evilly as they thought up the plan and went back outside.

* * *

_In the Main Theatre ..._

Bugs Bunny picked up a basketball and spun it on top of his finger and approached the aliens, saying, "We challenge you to a basketball game."

The Nerdlucks nodded as Pound said, "Alright, Bugs, basketball it is!"

"Basketball!" Bang said as the other Nerdlucks cheered.

"Alright!" Blanko said as he began to realize what this game called 'basketball' really is. "Wait, what is basketball?"

"What's that?" Bupkus asked.

"Beats me," Nawt said while shrugging.

"We didn't have that at school," Bang said.

Bugs just raised an eyebrow at the Nerdlucks for not knowing what basketball is. He figured that he had to teach the aliens how to play basketball ... through a tutorial movie.

"Lights!" Bugs yelled as the lights went down and the movie was about to play.

"Pardon me," Foghorn Leghorn said as he squeezed through the aisle to find a good seat while blocking the movie screen.

"Hey, down in front!" Eddy yelled as he threw a bag of popcorn at Foghorn Leghorn, making him fall so the rest of the Toons could watch the movie.

"_An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball_," The narrator of the movie said as various clips of basketball games were shown. "_Unlike football and baseball, only 5 men can play on a team_. _It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes! Here's how it's done in the professional ranks_. _The National Basketball Association ... featuring the best players in the world_."

Just then, Pound got an idea. Maybe he and his fellow Nerdlucks could go to the upperworld and see how basketball is really played. They can learn from the league's premier players and everything!

"The best players in the world, huh?" Pound said while smirking.

"The best!" Bupkus added.

After the movie was over, Bugs pulled the movie screen up as he asked, "So, now do you get the basics of how the game is played?"

"Oh, sure, Mr. Bunny," Pound said. "Listen, how about we play this game tomorrow? Maybe, sometime in the afternoon?"

Bugs thought about it for a minute, then said, "Okay, doc, you got a deal."

Bugs shook hands with Pound as the Toons left the theatre to end the meeting. When they were out of earshot, Pound whispered, "I have a good idea. Follow me, fellas!"

Pound then led the other Nerdlucks out of the theatre as he said, "It's time to show these Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars that the Nerdlucks are not a force that should be reckoned with!"

* * *

_Later that night in the Real World ..._

In the restroom of a basketball stadium in New York City, voices could be heard in the background.

"Hey, Pound, are you sure this is going to work?" Blanko asked.

"Of course, it will!" Pound said. "Don't worry, I found some money on the street, and it's enough to get us into the game."

The Nerdlucks all stood on each other's shoulders as they put on a large trenchcoat and a hat. They decided to act normal, so nobody could realize that they were actually inside.

"Alright, now, let's go out there and see how basketball is played!" Pound said as the Nerdlucks walked outside to watch the game.

* * *

**A/N: So, it looks like the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars have a good challenge to beat the Nerdlucks, but it seems that the Nerdlucks have some tricks up their sleeves as well. Will Bugs Bunny and his fellow Toon stars be safe? What will the Nerdlucks do to make sure that they are ready for the basketball game? Also, what will happen to some of the basketball players that they will meet? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Stolen Talent

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 7: The Stolen Talent  
****Chapter 7:** "The Stolen Talent"

_In the Real World ..._

That night in Madison Square Garden, everyone was cheering as the game was being played. It was in the middle of the second quarter, and things began to heat up between the Phoenix Suns and New York Knicks. The Suns were leading the Knicks by six points, thanks to their star player, Charles Barkley. As the audience cheered and booed for the Suns and Knicks, a tall figure tried to find a good seat. This figure was the Nerdlucks.

The Nerdlucks were dressed in a large brown trenchcoat as they found a good seat. As the Nerdlucks sat down next to a couple, Nawt looked up to see the game that was in progress.

"Hey, guys! It's basketball!" Nawt said to the other Nerdlucks.

Bang popped out from the middle of the trenchcoat as he said, "Where?"

Blanko also popped out from the middle as he said, "Whoa. Now, what?"

During the game, Charles Barkley made another shot, helping the Suns lead the Knicks by eight points. However, the Nerdlucks' antics caught the attention of Gina (from _Martin_). When Nawt noticed this, he warned his fellow Nerdlucks.

"Hey, hey!" Nawt said.

"What, what?" Pound asked.

"She's looking again!" Nawt said.

"Close it up, close it up!" Bang said as he closed the trenchcoat up, accidentally stepping on Bupkus in the process.

"Ah! You poked me again," Bupkus said.

"Martin, listen, I think we need to find some new seats," Gina said.

"Listen, Gina, these were the best seats that I could find," Martin said. "Besides, I got a good deal on these from my main man, Bruh-Man."

"I'm serious, Martin," Gina said. "This guy that is sitting next to me is doing something that is very weird in his raincoat."

"Look, Gina, don't worry about a thing, baby," Martin said. "I'm sure it's just your imagination. Come on, let's just watch the game. Besides, Charles Barkley is killing us out here, man!"

Martin's comment on the game at hand caught Bang's attention as he popped out, and said, "Hey, guys, someone's killing someone!"

"No, seriously?" Blanko asked sarcastically.

Pound was interested at what was going on as he popped up to the top and said, "Whoa, a killer? Come on, guys, let me see!"

The Nerdlucks all saw Charles Barkley on the basketball court, playing the game with quick speed and strength.

"There! Look, guys!" Nawt said, pointing at Charles. "That's him! That's the killer!"

The Nerdluck all looked through the trenchcoat to see Charles Barkley.

"Whoa, he's big," Bang said, referring to Charles Barkley's height.

"He's good," Blanko said, referring to Charles Barkley's skills on the court.

Pound looked at Charles Barkley, then looked at the list of NBA players that he and the Nerdlucks wrote down to be the entertainment for Moron Mountain. He grinned evilly as he said, "He's mine!"

"Okay, go get him!" Nawt said.

With that, Pound changed into a strange pink liquid as he slid onto the court to get to Charles Barkley to steal his talent. When he got to him, he went into his body and stole his talent from the inside.

While this was occurring, Patrick Ewing was able to help the New York Knicks get back into the game by dunking the ball into the hoop, giving the Knicks two points. The Suns and their coach were confused about what was going on with Charles Barkley.

"Time-out! Call a time-out!" The coach called as the Suns went back to the bench for the time-out.

Meanwhile, the Nerdlucks opened up the coat as Pound got Charles Barkley's talent into the basketball, and when he got out, it was glowing.

"Wow, he did it," Bupkus said.

"I got it! I got his talent!" Pound said.

"Oh, cool!" Bang said.

"Super," Blanko said.

* * *

As the Phoenix Suns' coach made Charles Barkley sit the rest of the game out so he could be able to take a break, Patrick Ewing was helping the New York Knicks get the lead in the game. However, Pound was back at it as he went inside his body, and took his talent as well. His teammates were wondering if he was okay, and Patrick gave them an OK.

As Pound went back to the Nerdlucks, he got Patrick's talent into the basketball as he said, "Yes! What's the list like now, Nawt?"

Nawt looked at the list and checked off 'Patrick Ewing', and said, "Well, it looks like that we need to get the talents of Larry Johnson, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley."

"Perfect!" Pound said as he put the basketball into a gym bag. "Let's go get those talents!"

The Nerdlucks all nodded as they left the stadium to go get the remaining basketball players. Meanwhile, Patrick was at the free-throw line and the referee passed him the ball, but it hit him on the head.

"Come on, Patrick, it's showtime!" The referee said as he passed the ball to Patrick again.

When Patrick began to shoot the ball, it did not even go to the hoop, let alone going near the rim or the backboard. Instead, the basketball ended up hitting the popcorn guy, making him fall down.

* * *

_The Next Day in the Real World ..._

Ahmad Rashad: _In a shocking development, five NBA players were sent to the reserves list after some weird goings-on that occurred during the past couple of days ..._

B-Money walked into the room in a Chicago Bulls uniform as he watched the news about what happened to the five NBA players.

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now," B-Money said to his cousin, TyShawn, as he watched the news.

When he saw the NBA players, he noticed that Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley were playing worse than usual. Usually, these players would be on top of their game, but something happened that made them lose their talents.

"You know, it's a good thing that Michael Jordan retired just in time," B-Money said. "Alright, hey, listen, cuz, I got to get ready for this golf game. Alright, talk to you later. Alright, bye."

B-Money suddenly heard a knock at the door as he said, "It's open!"

The door opened, and Kelsey and Keon peeked their heads through the door.

"Come on, B-Money, it's gametime!" Kelsey said. "Grab your Wheaties, pick up your Air Jordans, your Hanes, your Gatorade, and we'll pick up a Big Mac on the way to the ballpark!"

Ahmad Rashad: _Now, we take you live to Los Angeles where the Lakers are refusing to take the court ..._

* * *

_At the Great Western Forum ..._

The Los Angeles Lakers were refusing to dress up in their locker room because of what happened to Charles Barkley and Patrick Ewing back in New York.

"Well, that was in New York, like 3,000 miles from here," The coach said.

"Hey, anything like that could be dangerous," Kobe Bryant said.

"Yeah, something like that could travel fast at the speed of light," Cedric Ceballos said.

"Yeah, it could be _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_," Vlade Divac said.

"Alright, dress in the hallway," The coach said.

The Lakers all put gas masks on their faces as they began to change into their uniforms for their upcoming game. Meanwhile, with the Looney Tunes and the Nerdlucks ...

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

Bugs Bunny and his group of Toons were at their local basketball court, practicing for the upcoming game against the Nerdlucks. While the Toons were sitting at a bench, Bugs Bunny jumped up, threw the basketball, and it went through the net. He caught the ball and dribbled it to his fellow Toons.

"Okay, okay, now which one of you maroons has ever played basketball before?" Bugs Bunny asked the Toons, as some of them raised their hands.

"Well, most of us did," Kim Possible said. "Though I'm not sure if some of your fellow Looney Tunes have played this sport before."

"Honestly, I don't think they did," Virgil Hawkins said. "I think that Bugs may have been more aware of this sport for quite a while, so it would make sense that he would be the one to know about the basics of basketball."

The Looney Tunes all stared at the famous cartoon rabbit in confusion until Daffy popped in, and said, "I have, coach! Also, there is an important strategic question that I need to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Bugs asked.

Suddenly, a random fashion stage appeared as Stella, Draculaura, Brandy Harrington, and Bonnie Rockwaller all appeared and came to Daffy's side, holding multiple basketball jerseys while Daffy tried some of those jerseys on himself. He later had a ridiculous dark blue and grey basketball jersey on, reminiscent to that of the Orlando Magic.

"What do you think, Bugs?" Daffy said as he showed off his new clothes. "I'm kinda partial to the blue and grey myself. It goes better with my coloring."

Bonnie, Brandy, and Draculaura 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the duck while Stella stepped down from the stage and smirked at Bugs while saying, "See, Bugs, at least Daffy was willing to try out this beauty pageant / fashion show idea."

Bugs just looked at Stella as he said, "Stella, for the last time, we are playing a game of basketball against the Nerdlucks! Besides, a beauty pageant would not be as exciting as a basketball game. You have to think about what the audience may think, you know. *breaks the fourth-wall as he speaks to the audience* I can tell ya, folks, basketball games can be amazing compared to stuff like that."

Suddenly, Wakko Warner and Buster Bunny walked up to the Toons as Wakko said, "Hey, guys!" Wakko then looked at Daffy, who asked, "Say, Wakko, old buddy, what do you think of this Orlando Magic jersey?"

"It looks nice, Daffy," Wakko said.

"So, what's up, fellas?" Bugs asked.

"Oh, the little aliens say that it's their turn to use the basketball court," Buster said as he pointed to the Nerdlucks, who had the glowing basketball in their gym bag as everyone scoffed at them.

"Yeah, sure, let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out!" Bugs Bunny said, walking away with the Toons.

The Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars were confident that they were going to win this basketball game, since the Nerdlucks were short and talentless.

"Yeah, even if they try to get some talent from five different basketball players, as if that actually happened, we'll still beat them anyway," Clawdeen said as she, Frankie, and Draculaura followed the rest of the Toons.

The Nerdlucks felt insulted by this, but they had some tricks up their sleeves.

"Too bad you can't practice getting any taller, boys!" Daffy mocked as he followed the Toons.

After that, dark clouds began to form in the sky and a storm was coming.

"Oh, yeah? Well, that's what you think, you group of Looney Tunes," Pound said as he looked at the other Nerdlucks. "Are you guys ready?"

The Nerdlucks all nodded as they opened the gym bag and touched the basketball. As the basketball was glowing, they each touched the ball and felt a sudden burst of powerful energy coming through them.

Courage was watching from afar, and stopped the Toons as he ran up to them, and said, "Uh, Bugs, do you remember when you said that we were going to beat those Nerdlucks?"

"Uh, yeah," Bugs said.

"Well, you might want to look behind you," Courage said as all of the Toons turned around to see what was going on with the Nerdlucks.

"Oh, no, don't tell me that they stole that talent from the NBA players!" Musa said.

"I'm afraid that it is the case, Musa, my dear," Pepe said.

"NO!" Eddy said. "To think, this was going to be one of the easiest challenges of my life! This is going to be worse than the time Double D and I had to battle the Lemon Brook Lumpers!"

First, Pound began to feel some of the power coming to him, as he began to grow muscles, and become bigger and taller. He seems to have gotten Charles Barkley's powers.

Blanko saw this, and looked down to notice that his shoes were growing bigger, as he zoomed up to the top with a roar. He looked like Shawn Bradley, another NBA star that the Nerdlucks stole the talents from.

Then, Bang began to have a dragon-like transformation as his spine began to pop out, and, when his eyes began to change, he roared up into the air.

The Nerdlucks had all changed into big-time superstars as they had dark blue-and-grey basketball jerseys with the number '0' on them.

All of the Tunes looked in shock as they saw the new, improved, and scarier Nerdlucks. They all looked like the various NBA stars that they stole the talents from. The aliens all stood tall while posing threateningly, looking down at the Tunes. Blanko bent down to look at Courage.

"Hey, little dog," Blanko said as he went up to Courage's face. "Boo."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Courage screamed as he fainted from the fear that Blanko had just given him.

Frankie, Flora, Ami, Yumi, Kim, and Lagoona all ran to Courage to try to wake him up while the aliens laughed at the poor pink dog while Bang picked up the basketball that Bugs had used earlier.

"Hey, fellas. Time to play a little basketball!" Bang mocked as he threw the basketball hard at the ground, causing an earthquake.

While the earthquake was occurring, Foghorn Leghorn grabbed Huey Freeman, Cleo de Nile, and Kim Possible for protection while Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura huddled together. Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, and Jake grabbed Courage, waking him up as they ran back to the group.

"Jumpin' Jehosophat! Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!" Daffy said.

"They used to be cute, little aliens," Frankie said while shivering. "Now, they're as tall as the Empire State Building!"

"Oh, man, I knew it was a bad idea to underestimate foes like them!" Bloom said.

"Th-th-th-th-they're monsters!" Courage shouted in fright.

"Wait a minute, superstars ... monsters ... Oh, no! That all means that they could be this scarier basketball team!" Ron said.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester said. "They're the MonSTARS!"

"Hey, thanks for the new team name, you pathetic Tunes," Pound said, glaring at the Tunes. "The Moron Mountain MonStars; that sounds pretty cool."

"Hey, let's go rampage the town!" Bupkus said, wanting to wreak havoc all over Looney Tune Land.

"That's a good idea, Bupkus!" Pound said as he and his team walked off. "Come on, boys!"

Bang popped the basketball as he followed his fellow MonStars while saying, "Bye-bye!"

The Toons all just stared in fright as a hotel building crashed into the ground. Bugs Bunny was the only one that seemed to be calm about this as he munched on a carrot and spoke to the audience.

"Eh, you know something, folks? I think that we might need a little bit of help," Bugs said to the audience.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! Looks like the Nerdlucks have finally got the upper-hand in this basketball challenge! In the eyes of the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars, they might as well give up and go join Moron Mountain. In the eyes of Bugs Bunny, however, they still have a chance; they just might need some help, coming in the form of two basketball players! "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Depths

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 8: Hidden Depths  
****Chapter 8:** "Hidden Depths"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

While the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars were all thinking about what to do with the newly-talented Nerdlucks (the MonStars), the MonStars were busy practicing for the upcoming game. While they were excited that they may defeat the Tunes, they were wondering if stealing the talents from five NBA players was worth it.

Pound was busy shooting the ball when he said, "Hey, guys, do you think that this was a good idea?"

The MonStars all looked at Pound as Bang asked, "What do you mean, Pound?"

"I think he means that it just does not feel right that we had to steal the talent from the NBA players," Nawt said. "Besides, if anyone found out about that, everyone would hate us, even if we try to become better people in the end."

"You know what? Nawt's right, dudes," Blanko said. "Sure, the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars may have underestimated us when we were small, but was it really necessary to go to these lengths just to win a basketball challenge?"

All of the MonStars thought about it, and Bupkus finally said, "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I'm starting to feel really bad about it."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Bang said. "We already laid down the basketball challenge for the Tunes, and if we forfeit, Swackhammer's going to hate us."

Nawt sighed as he said, "You know, I guess we may have to roll with it, and just play this basketball game."

"Yeah, besides, we have to stick to the plot of this movie," Pound said, then spoke to the audience, "Also, we are actually regretting this. We are just sticking to these roles because that's what the script says."

"But, what are we going to do if the Tunes find out about this?" Blanko asked.

"I don't know," Nawt said. "I have a feeling that they may be upset about it, and feel like that we did this because we wanted to win so badly. In actuality, it was because Swackhammer wanted them at Moron Mountain."

"Alright, so let's continue the practice," Pound said.

With that, the MonStars continued to practice for the upcoming basketball challenge, feeling a sense of guilt because of their underhanded tactic to win the challenge and make the Tunes their new slaves to revive Moron Mountain and put the theme park back on top.

* * *

_At the basketball court ..._

Meanwhile, with the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars, they were trying to figure out what to do now that the Nerdlucks became the MonStars. While the construction crew was fixing the basketball court, the Tunes were at the theatre, trying to brainstorm an idea to beat the MonStars.

"Okay, everyone, it appears that those little aliens have become basketball superstars," Bugs said. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we are going to deal with them?"

Stella raised her hand and said, "Why don't we have a beauty pageant?"

Bugs face-palmed himself and everyone groaned as Stella said, "Oh, come on! I don't see what is wrong with dressing up, strutting your stuff, and showing your talents. I think it would be entertaining."

"Stella, like Yakko said, you already won a beauty pageant before," Flora said. "Besides, the MonStars would be pretty angry if we tried to put them in makeup and random fashionable clothes."

Stella just rolled her eyes as Porky raised his hand and said, "Well, why don't we re-open the Ghostbusters agency that you, Daffy, and I had? That seemed to be pretty successful."

"Well, I wish I could, Porky," Daffy said. "However, it was getting pretty expensive to keep the business running. Also, I would highly doubt that our ghostbusting prowess would defeat the MonStars."

"Well, you got a point there, Daffy," Bugs said.

"Well, since we challenged them to a basketball game, why don't we call up a famous basketball player from the upperworld?" Sam suggested.

The idea went around in the Tunes' head until Bugs said, "You know what, Sam? That sounds like a pretty good idea!"

The Tunes all agreed, except for Daffy, who said, "Wait a minute! Why are we thinking about basketball at a time like this? How is this going to stop the MonStars?"

"Everyone, I'll be right back," Bugs said as he took out his cellphone. "I got to call up one of our allies."

"Who is this ally, Bugs?" Rocko Wallaby asked.

"Eh, Michael Jordan," Bugs said. "We have had close ties since we did those Super Bowl commercials for Nike's 'Air Jordan' campaign and the famous 1996 Warner Bros. movie, _Space Jam_."

"Wow," Rocko said.

* * *

_In the Real World ..._

Michael Jordan was preparing for his golf game as he was getting dressed in his golfing clothes. However, before he got ready to go, his cellphone rang. Michael picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

"_Eh, what's up, Mike?_" Bugs said on the other line.

"Bugs Bunny, is that you?" Michael asked in surprise.

"_Well, who were you expecting to call, doc?_" Bugs asked. "_Mickey Mouse?_"

Michael chuckled for a bit as he said, "Hey, what's been new with you guys?"

"_Nothing much, doc,_" Bugs said. "_Hey, listen, I called you because we require your assistance once again. Those MonStars are back._"

"Those guys are back again?" Michael asked.

"_That appears to be the case,_" Bugs said. "_You see, we challenged them to a basketball game as a way to play for our freedom. However, something must have happened to them when they became huge and tall. They looked like NBA players._"

"Hmm ... interesting," Michael said. "Don't worry, Bugs, I'll be down there in a minute to see what's going down."

"_Eh, thanks, Mike,_" Bugs said.

"Oh, and Bugs?" Michael said. "I know this kid named B-Money Playa. He also has some pretty impressive basketball skills himself."

"_Really?_" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, he said that he inspires to play for the NBA one day," Michael said. "He hopes that he plays for the Chicago Bulls. If he does not make that team, he wishes that he could play for either the Miami Heat or the Orlando Magic."

"_Well, that's pretty cool,_" Bugs said. "_Don't worry, Mike. We'll find a way to get B-Money Playa down here to help us out. I think he would be excited when he sees all of his favorite cartoon stars in one place._"

"Believe me, he is a real _Looney Tunes_ fan," Michael said. "In fact, he says that you, Daffy, Foghorn, Pepe, Sylvester, and Wile E. are his favorite characters."

"_Well, that's nice to hear,_" Bugs said. "_Alright, Michael, looks like we have two ringers to help us play the basketball game against the MonStars._"

"Cool," Michael said. "Alright, see you when I get down there."

"_Alright, see you, Michael,_" Bugs said.

Michael hung up the phone as he changed into his more casual clothes and went to Birmingham Hills to get to Looney Tune Land.

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

"Well, it looks like that we are going to get _two_ ringers to help us out, everyone," Bugs said as he walked back out to the audience.

"Two ringers?" Clawd asked. "Who else is coming down here, Bugs?"

"Eh, Michael says that he knows a kid named B-Money Playa," Bugs said. "He tells me that he is a pretty good basketball player."

"Oh, that's cool," Clawd said.

"Anyway, Michael said that he's going to be down here in a minute to see what is going on," Bugs said. "While we wait, why don't we get the court ready for practice?"

The Tunes all agreed as they all left the theatre. Daffy followed later on as he said to the audience, "Brother, I highly doubt that getting Michael Jordan would work as well as it did last time."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it looks like the Tunes have got two ringers for the basketball game, but it seems that the MonStars are feeling a sense of guilt for taking the talent from the NBA players. However, what will happen when the Tunes find out how the Nerdlucks really became the MonStars? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Top Toon Recruits

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 9: The Top Toon Recruits  
****Chapter 9:** "The Top Toon Recruits"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

At the local Jones Rec Center, Bugs Bunny was talking to Michael Jordan, Virgil Hawkins, Clawdeen Wolf, and Will Vandom about how they were going to get B-Money Playa down to help them.

"So, Bugs, how are you going to get B-Money down here?" Michael asked.

"Eh, I think we'll probably get him down here the same way that we got you down here last time," Bugs said.

"You mean, by Yosemite Sam using his rope to get him through the golf hole?" Michael asked.

"Considering how it was done 'easily', yes, they are going to do it the same way, Mr. Jordan," Will said.

While they were talking, Daffy Duck walked into the room, saying, "What are you guys doing at a time like this? In case you have forgotten, there are five giant monsters rampaging our town!"

Daffy pointed out the window to see the MonStars wreaking a lot of havoc all over Looney Tune Land.

"Uh, Daffy, those monsters are the _MonStars_!" Clawdeen said, correcting the black duck.

"Clawdeen, I do not care about what name they go by as long as they get out of our world as soon as possible!" Daffy said.

"Well, we already have Michael Jordan here to train us for this upcoming basketball game," Bugs said. "Besides, Yosemite Sam, Tecna, Wile E. Coyote, and I are going to get B-Money Playa down here to help us as well. Hey, we do need two players that are experienced in this game to give us some winning tips."

"Wait, basketball? How are you guys _still_ thinking about basketball at a time like this?" Daffy said. "That's just like asking Batman to play baseball or Superman to play football. Look, even if we have Michael Jordan, it will not be as successful like last time!"

"Well, Daffy, what bright idea do you have in your head?" Musa asked as she walked into the room.

"What, Musa? An idea, you say?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, you think that the 'Michael Jordan' idea will not work, so what did you have in mind?" Musa said.

"Well, honestly, I suggest that we hire some cartoon characters to beat these guys!" Daffy said as everyone else groaned. "What? This will be better than going through the process of playing a basketball game like we did in _Space Jam_."

Michael and Bugs looked at each other as Michael said, "Bugs, should we give Daffy a chance? I need a good laugh today."

"Yeah, same here," Bugs said as he walked up to Daffy. "Okay, Daffy, we'll try it your way. However, we will do it on one condition: if this does not work, we'll do it my way and go through with this basketball challenge."

"You drive a hard bargain, Bugs, but you've got yourself a deal!" Daffy said as he shook hands with the rabbit.

* * *

**Attempt #1:**

Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole came into the office, wanting to use their super-secret spy skills to defeat the MonStars. Daffy told them where they were and the two went out of the office. Five minutes later, Secret and Morocco came back, looking tired and beat up.

"Guys! What happened to you two?" Daffy asked.

"Daffy, those guys were too powerful! What did you expect?" Secret said. "Listen, why don't you just do Bugs' idea instead?"

"Yeah, at least Michael Jordan knows a thing or two about how to defeat those MonStars!" Morocco said as he and Secret left the room, making Daffy growl at that.

Daffy then looked at Bugs, who was smirking, making Daffy say, "Okay, Bugs, but I have a back-up plan."

* * *

**Attempt #2:**

"So, you want us to beat a team of monsters known as the MonStars?" Ace asked.

Daffy nodded and told him everything. Ace accepted the challenge as he turned to his team, and said, "Alright, Loonatics, you know the mission. Let's roll!"

With that, the Loonatics all left the office to fight the MonStars. After a few minutes, the Loonatics came back and Lexi punched Daffy in the arm.

"OW! Lexi, what the heck was that for?" Daffy asked, holding his arm in pain.

"Because of you, Daffy, we ended up getting badly-beaten!" Lexi said.

"Sheesh, Daffy, sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you being my ancestor," Danger Duck said. "I'm out of here."

"Yeah, same here," Ace said as he left with the other Loonatics. "Let's go, guys."

Daffy just face-palmed himself as Bugs said, "Daffy, we just went through two teams. It's obvious that the MonStars are too powerful to defeat. Can't we just play the basketball game?"

"Bugs, listen, third time's the charm," Daffy said as everyone else groaned.

* * *

**Attempt #7:**

After many attempts to defeat the MonStars, all of the groups that Daffy called had failed the challenge. Bugs then said, "Daffy, can't you take a break from this? We already had to go through six groups, and they couldn't even beat those guys!"

"Come on, guys, it's not that bad," Daffy said.

"Not that bad?" Clover said in surprise. "Daffy, you called in The Ghost Busters, and you made the Winx Girls, the Teen Titans, and Sam, Alex, and myself try to defeat those guys, and it did not work!"

"Well, Clover, I thought that you girls would defeat those guys," Daffy said.

"Daffy, those guys are way taller than us!" Alex said. "How did you expect us to defeat them? Just because we are secret spies does not mean that we can automatically defeat anyone!"

"Yeah, Daffy, Alex does have a point," Bugs said. "Can't we just go get B-Money Playa already?"

"Patience, everyone, I have a better plan this time," Daffy said. "I called up the toughest and most-powerful villains in the cartoon universe. Hopefully, this will work."

He then showed the Toons and Michael a group of cartoon villains: They were Jack O'Lantern (_The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_), Dr. Drakken (_Kim Possible_), Princess Diaspro (_Winx Club_), Count Blood Count (_Looney Tunes_), the Trix (_Winx Club_), and Nergal (_The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_).

"Don't worry, everyone," Dr. Drakken said to Bugs and the gang. "I've dealt with Kim Possible before, so this should be easy to defeat those aliens!"

With that being said, Dr. Drakken and the villains left the office to battle the MonStars. A half-hour later, the office door opened slowly.

"See, I told you that it would work!" Daffy said. "Who needs to play basketball when you have the toughest villains working by your side?"

However, Daffy was wrong as the villains all came in, looking all battered and beaten-up.

"Wow, those MonStars are more powerful than I thought," Nergal said.

"I think that I will never think of fire being cool anymore," Darcy said. "After that Bang character showed us that he could breath fire like a dungeon dragon."

Yakko walked up to Jack O'Lantern and asked, "Guys, was it really that bad?"

"Oh, Yakko, you don't know the half of it!" Jack said as he held Yakko's shoulders. "Those MonStars are really powerful, even more than Nergal, and that's saying something!"

"Oh, come on, I know that you guys are overexaggerating," Sam said.

"Sam, it was really bad!" Darcy said. "Those MonStars even have their own theme song!"

"Wait, they have their own theme song?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Believe me, guys, listen to it for yourself," Stormy said as she pointed out to the gym where the MonStars were practicing.

* * *

The MonStars were all wearing hooded sweatshirts as they laughed evilly while Nawt began to sing the song's intro.

Nawt: _**Greetings, earthlings, we have now taken over your radio!**_

The MonStars all began to laugh evilly as they started to hum as the rap music began to play in the background as they began to sing their own anthem.

MonStars: _**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high,  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low  
**__**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low**_

Bang used a basketball to dunk it through one of the hoops as he started to rap his verse.

Bang: _**Goin' straight through the hole  
**__**You ain't got no game  
**__**I'm breakin' ya out the frame  
**__**Comin' through like a train**_

Blanko: _**Lookin' to take over the world is my goal  
**__**With my unstoppable crew takin' all control  
**__**You can't get none of this, we're runnin' this  
**__**Well-taker, Earth shaker, 3-point gunnin' this  
**__**Get out the lane, I'm comin' through  
**__**And, if you don't wanna move, then I'm comin' right through you**_

Bupkus: _**It's like inch-by-inch, and step-by-step  
**__**I'm closing in on your position, and destruction is my mission  
**__**Though, eight is not enough, your whole squad better duck  
**__**It's like switch when I bust  
**__**Now, your whole crew is dust**_

Pound: _**Comin' through my area, I'mma have to bury ya  
**__**The real scream team on your scream scene  
**__**It's like showdown on the range  
**__**Go tell me who wanna tangle with the  
**__**Ghetto witch-doctor neighborhood superhero?**_

Nawt tossed the ball into the hoop, making a 3-point shot, then he joined up with the other MonStars as they began to perform the chorus.

MonStars: _**We want it all (want it all!)  
**__**Unstoppable, we run the floor (run the floor!)  
**__**You can't take none of this hardcore (hardcore!)  
**__**In the game, we take you to war (war!)  
**__**You ain't seen nothin' like this before**_

_**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low  
**__**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low**_

* * *

After their performance of "The MonStars Anthem", the Toons all watched the performance in shock; Michael just raised an eyebrow, Yakko's jaw dropped open, Virgil looked freaked out about this, all of the girls in the room fainted, and Daffy watched it all in horror.

Bugs walked up behind the Toons and Michael, and said, "Okay, guys, let's go get B-Money Playa before things start to get ugly."

Bugs, Michael, and the Toons were all about to leave, but Daffy quickly stepped in front of the door, stoping him as he said, "WAIT! I'll defeat them myself!"

"No, Daffy, if you even try that, you're going to get beat up even worse than the groups that you called in," Bugs said.

"Okay, so I can't defeat them," Daffy said as he quickly changed into his Duck Dodgers alter-ego. "However, Duck Dodgers of the 24 1/2th Century can!"

Daffy then ran onto the court as Duck Dodgers to battle the MonStars, and lots of punching, kicking, screaming, and 'Woo-hoos' were heard off-screen for a couple seconds, with the Tunes and Michael flinching in the process. Daffy then came back into the office, breathing heavily.

"Daffy, can we do Bugs' plan now?" Sam asked.

"No, Samantha! We can do this!" Daffy said. "It just takes ... just takes a little ... a little time."

"Daffy, it's game over," Bugs said. "We should stop trying to defeat them through force, and just roll with the basketball plot. That's how we did it last time back in 1996."

"NO! Basketball skills will not work, and it is NOT 1996 anymore, Bugs!" Daffy said. "Toon Physics will and must work!"

Daffy ran back to the court to stop the MonStars, but he ended up getting beaten up once again. During this time, Bugs began to listen to his Image Song, "Buggin'", as Daffy was being maimed by the MonStars.

Bugs: _**Who says the bunny can't rock?  
You're buggin'  
If Bugs don't make you hop,  
You're buggin'  
Think the Space Jam gonna stop?  
You're buggin'  
Eh, we only buggin'**_

_**Who says the bunny can't jam?  
You're buggin'  
If y'all don't know who I am,  
You're buggin'  
Bugs ain't da coolest in da land?  
You're buggin'  
Eh, we only buggin'**_

Finally, Daffy dragged himself into the office as he went up to a smirking Bugs Bunny as he said, "Bugs Bunny, you're despicable!"

"Daffy, now, can we do the basketball plan?" Bugs asked.

"Fine!" Daffy said in an exhausted tone. "Just get that B-Money Playa kid down here, and let's just roll with this plot! At least your plan does not involve me getting beaten up by those MonStars!"

Bugs just shrugged and winked at the audience as he left with the other Tunes to retrieve B-Money Playa from the upperworld.

* * *

_At Moron Mountain ..._

Mr. Swackhammer was having some problems of his own. His Moron Mountain theme park was doing even worse than before and not even his undead versions of the Nerdlucks could keep it running. He sighed as he said, "Boy, I hope those Nerdlucks send me a message!"

His prayer was answered when he got a message through his laptop. He pressed a button and saw the MonStars on the screen.

"So, boys, how's it going down there?" Swackhammer said.

"_Don't worry about a thing, boss,_" Pound said. "_We got the Looney Tunes under control. They were planning on having a basketball challenge, so we decided to steal the talents from five NBA players to get the upper hand in this game. Don't worry, these Toons will be Moron Mountain's new mascots after tonight_."

After that, the MonStars waved as the screen went to black, and Mr. Swackhammer was smiling evilly while rubbing his hands greedily.

"Excellent," Swackhammer said. "Everything's going according to plan. Soon, my plans will come to fruition, and Moron Mountain will be getting a brand-new revival with some Toons added into the mix."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it appears that Daffy's plan regarding the "Toon Recruits" have failed, since none of the groups he called could defeat the MonStars; also, Swackhammer thinks that his MonStars will actually win this basketball game. However, what will really happen when the Tunes and Michael Jordan call in B-Money Playa, who brings some friends with him for this wild ride? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Looney Tunes

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 10: Meeting the Looney Tunes  
****Chapter 10:** "Meeting the Looney Tunes"

_In the Real World ..._

B-Money, Snoop Dogg, Stan Podolak, Kelsey, Keon, and the girls were all at the Birmingham Hills Golf Course, playing a friendly game of golf. Snoop Dogg was up to hit the golf ball, and was talking to himself. He was performing some type of ritual to give him some luck to make a hole-in-one.

"Alright, little guy, are you my friend? Or are you my enemy?" Snoop said. "You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant."

Snoop then hit the golf ball, and the ball went near the hole.

"Nice shot, Snoop," B-Money said.

"Man, this is pretty weird," Victoria said. "It is surprising to hear that five NBA players lost their talents during the course of one week."

"I know," B-Money said. "I hope they find out about what's really going on sooner or later."

"Honestly, I am having a _Space Jam_-type vibe about this," Kelsey said.

After she said that, B-Money went up to hit the ball. He then hit the golf ball, and it went up into the air, impressing everyone that was around him.

"Nice," B-Money said. "Get down!"

The golf ball went down, and landed on the grass. Underneath the upperworld, Bugs Bunny used a magnet to attract the golf ball down into the hole, so they could get B-Money Playa to help them. However, unknown to everyone else, they thought that the ball was moving on its own.

"Come on," B-Money said as the ball went near the hole.

"That ball is alive!" Snoop said.

After a few minutes of tension and excitement rising, the ball finally wnet down the hole, giving B-Money a hole-in-one, and everyone cheered for the young teenager.

"Wow, that was impressive," Stan said.

"Mr. Podolak, nothing but the bottom of the cup," B-Money said.

"Well, it's your ball," Snoop said.

"Yeah, yeah, it _is_ my ball," B-Money said.

As B-Money knelt down to get his golf ball, Kelsey took out a camera to take a picture of her cousin, saying, "Ok, B-Money, when you get ready to get the ball, I'll take a picture of you, so we can show this to the family back in Virginia."

"Alright," B-Money said.

"B-Money, you ready?" Keon asked.

"Yeah, just take the picture!" B-Money said.

"Alright," Kelsey said.

Before Kelsey took the picture, however, as Victoria, Nada, and the girls got near B-Money, a rope grabbed B-Money and the girls through the golf hole, and began to take them to Looney Tune Land. Everyone did not know where B-Money went.

"What the heck? Where did B-Money go?" Keon asked.

"What is with your camera, Kelsey?" Stan asked.

"What do you mean? It's a regular camera," Kelsey said.

"Put it away, that thing could be dangerous," Snoop said as he put the camera away.

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

While everyone was trying to figure out what just happened, B-Money and the girls were being pulled through the golf hole to get into Looney Tune Land. When they saw the _Looney Tunes_ rings with the Warner Brothers logo, they were pulled right through the portal and landed into the ground.

When they landed, they all saw Tweety Birds circling through his head. As their vision began to clear, they saw Michael Jordan beside them.

"Hey, guys, are you all okay?" Michael said. "That must have been one nasty fall."

"Yeah, we're fine," B-Money said as he brushed himself off, then did a double-take at Michael Jordan, since he did not expect him to be in Looney Tune Land. "Wait, Mike, is that you?"

Michael nodded his head as he said, "Well, who were you expecting? Dennis Rodman?"

"Oh, hardy har har," B-Money said sarcastically.

"Mr. Jordan, what are you doing here?" Alexandria asked.

"Oh, well, I recruited B-Money to help me with a special mission that requires our basketball talents," Michael explained.

"A special mission?" B-Money asked curiously.

"Yeah, a mission that allows you to help out some of your heroes," Michael said.

When B-Money and the girls were looking for the other heroes, they all turned when Michael pointed to Bugs Bunny standing near a tree, snacking on a carrot.

"Oh, eh, look out for that first step, doc," Bugs Bunny said. "That wild ride is a _real_ lu-lu!"

"Bugs Bunny?" B-Money asked.

"Eh, who were you expecting? Mickey Mouse?" Bugs asked as he walked near B-Money and the girls.

"Bugs, I'm sorry to say this, but you are actually a cartoon character," B-Money said. "I do not think that you are actually real in a way."

"Not real, eh?" Bugs asked. "Well, if I weren't real, could I do this?"

Bugs pulled B-Money's face up to his face, and gave him a big kiss. When he pulled him back, B-Money just wiped the kiss right off of his face while the girls were giggling. Suddenly, other Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars began to appear from random areas.

"Oh, look, is that Michael and B-Money?" Grim asked, popping out from one of the buildings.

"Michael and B-Money!" Sylvester said, popping up from the sewer.

"Look, it's Air Jordan and Baby Jordan!" Flora said.

"It looks like that B-Money has brought in some 'friends' for this challenge," Yakko said, referring to the girls as he zoomed up to them as he said, "Hellooo, Nurses! Say, why don't you stop by the Water Tower and open my stamp collection?"

"But, Yakko, you don't have a stamp collection," Alexandria said.

"Alright, then, you can open my mail," Yakko said.

Taz popped out of a mailbox as he said, "Basketball!"

"Ooh, I tawt I taw ..." Tweety said as he saw B-Money and Michael staring at him. "I did, I did tee Michael Jordan and B-Money Pwaya!"

All of the Toons walked up to B-Money, Michael, and the girls as Daggett said, "Well, it is an honor to meet you two! Bugs here has told us so much about you. Mr. Jordan, I think it was pretty awesome on how you helped the Looney Tunes in _Space Jam_ back in 1996."

Courage walked up to B-Money with an autograph book as he said, "Oh, pardon me, Mr. Playa, could I have the honor of having your autograph, please?"

Suddenly, Daffy Duck appeared as "The Daffy Doc" as he walked up to B-Money to give him a looney check-up, saying, "Back up, everyone! Let the Daffy Doc take a quick look at this B-Money Playa fellow!"

Daffy pulled a lever that sent B-Money way up into the sky, leading Daffy to say, "Oops, maybe I went a little too high."

"Oh, no ..." B-Money said.

"Going down!" Daffy said, pulling the lever down. "Whoo-hoo-hoo-HOO-Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

The chair sent B-Money down real quickly, and went down with a slight crash. Pepe Le Pew, Foghorn, Speedy, Stella, Roxy, Irma, Cornelia, and Rocko all gave B-Money varying scores of 9.5, 11, 10, 9, and some hearts from the girls.

"So, what do you say we go for a little _spin_?" Daffy said as he spun B-Money around, stopping him so he could look into his ears. "Hmm ... now, let's take a look at what is inside your mind."

Daffy was looking in B-Money's ears while Bugs was on the other side of B-Money, yodeling a quick tune.

"Say 'Ah'," Daffy said as he gave B-Money a thermometer, which then exploded, then stamped an 'A-OK on his forehead as he said, "Alright, everyone, he's A-OK!"

B-Money then looked up at Michael as he asked, "Did this happen to you when you came down here for the first time?"

"Oh, yeah, it was wild," Michael said.

Daffy walked up to B-Money as he said, "Hey, don't worry, kid, you're fine. Bugs will explain to you when we called you and Michael Jordan down here while I go ahead and check up on these girls."

While Daffy did this, B-Money said, "Alright, Bugs, so what _is_ going on around here?"

"Why, B-Money, I thought you'd never ask," Bugs said as he sat on B-Money's lap. "You see, these aliens come from outer space, and wanted to make us slaves for their theme park, Moron Mountain. Eh, what do we care? They're little, so we decided to challenge them to a basketball game, but, then, they show up, and they aren't so little; THEY'RE HUGE! We need to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery, then they'll make us do stand-up comedy; the same jokes every night for all eternity! We're going to be locked up like a bunch of wild animals, trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenge aliens! Ahem, eh, what I'm trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Yeah, but, Bugs, Michael is a baseball player nowadays, and I am an alternative hip-hop artist," B-Money said.

"Right, and I'm a Shakespearian actor," Bugs said as he pulled up a rabbit's skull, and threw it over his head, while B-Money looked at the audience, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll help you guys out, but where are we going to practice?" B-Money asked.

"Oh, we have our own sports gym known as 'The Schlesinger Gym'; it's right down the road," Bugs said. "Eh, follow me; it's right near Acme Acres."

* * *

_In the Real World ..._

Kelsey and Keon were looking down into the golf hole with the hope that their cousin would come out before Michael Jordan's baseball game tomorrow night.

"Uh, B-Money?" Kelsey said. "It's your cousins, Kelsey and Keon. Listen, we need you to come out now. Okay? You know, because Michael Jordan has a baseball game tomorrow, and we would feel rather stupid if you or MJ did not show up. We'll be there."

Meanwhile, Snoop Dogg and Stan Podolak were all walking to one of the golf carts as they were having a conversation. Stan said, "You think B-Money's okay? You know, Snoop, I hate to leave him like this."

"Oh, don't worry, Stan; I'm sure he's fine," Snoop said. "I think he just needed some time away from those 'Kelsey and Keon' characters."

"Yeah, those two seemed to be pathetic," Stan said.

When Snoop and Stan got into one of the golf carts, Snoop began to explain who would take the place of Michael and B-Money in the NBA and in the music world, respectively.

"Now, if Mike and B-Money are gone, the NBA and the music world would need some new talent," Snoop said. "There is room at the top; a guy that could show off his skills, and maybe even perform at halftime. Now, Stan, do you have any close contacts with David Stern? I mean, a phone call from you ..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so the basketball challenge is still on! The Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars finally got their two basketball stars to help them out. However, considering that the MonStars have gotten the talents from five NBA players, will these two basketball players be good enough to save the Tunes and defeat the MonStars?**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the MonStars

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 11: Meeting the MonStars  
****Chapter 11:** "Meeting the MonStars"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

As the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars all led Michael, B-Money, and the girls to their local gym, B-Money said to the Tunes, "Look, guys, I would like to help you all, but I haven't really played basketball in a long time; my timing is a little off."

Michael leaned over to him and said, "Don't worry, B-Money. My timing's a little off as well."

"Eh, don't worry, doc," Bugs said. "We'll help you guys fix your timings. Just check out our sports facilities!"

Daffy was hanging on a hoop, and said, "We've got hoops," as he fell to the ground.

"We've got weights," Elmer said as Taz lifted a weight, but it toppled onto the Goofy Gophers, carrying Taz with the weight.

"We've got ballsth!" Sylvester said as he opened the locker, to which a variety of sports balls buried him, making the girls giggle for a bit.

"You sure do; man, this place is a mess," B-Money said, looking around at the gym.

"Mess? You're worried about a little mess?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't worry, kid," Daffy said. "There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix." He then shouted to all of the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars, "SPIT SHINE!"

All of the cartoon characters started to spit on the floor to make it more cleaner, making Michael, B-Money, and the girls somewhat uncomfortable. Taz then grabbed two mops and spun around the gym, cleaning every corner and crack, so the gym could look good as new. After he finished, he smiled as he said, "Lemony fresh."

Lindsay giggled a little as she said, "Wow, you guys are nuts!"

"Well, there is a slight correction there, Ms. Walker," Flora said. "We're the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars."

"The Cartoon All-Stars are owned by their respective properties," Daffy said as he held up his tail feathers to reveal a Warner Bros. logo taped on his butt as he said, "And, the Looney Tunes are, as such, the exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros., Inc."

Daffy kissed the logo on his butt, and the girls started laughing whereas Michael and B-Money both chuckled for a bit.

Tweety flew up to B-Money as he asked, "So, are you weally a fan of our cartoons?"

"Sure," B-Money said. "I've always loved watching you guys on TV. I was more into the 'Duck Season, Rabbit Season' gags by Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny, the zany misadventures at the Park with Mordecai and Rigby, Ed, Edd, and Eddy with their constant quests to get jawbreakers and respect, and a day in the lives of Huey and Riley Freeman."

"Yeah, we are also fans of you guys," Danielle said. "I guess you could say that we are major 'ToonHeads'."

"Well, that's surprising to hear," Numbah One said. "Well, it's not so surprising to see someone like B-Money Playa or Michael Jordan liking the Looney Tunes, but it _is_ surprising to know that some girls like you would like cartoons."

The girls all giggled at that, but it came short when a rumbling noise came. B-Money, Michael, the girls, and the Tunes all turned their heads toward the door and the MonStars began to make their entrances: Nawt came in with a snarl, followed by Pound with a roar. Bang and Bupkus broke the double doors down as Bupkus growled, "I'm here!"

Blanko also came into the gym, saying, "Me too."

However, he was not looking where he was going as he smacked his face into a basketball hoop. He reared back and covered his forehead as he said, "That hurt!"

The MonStars approached Michael, B-Money, the girls, and the Tunes with looks of interest and "mightier than you" grins. B-Money looked up at them as he asked Bugs, "Bugs, who are these guys?"

Bugs placed a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Well, eh, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?"

He pointed at the team behind him as B-Money said, "Oh."

Pound gave B-Money a not-so-friendly introduction, saying, "You've heard of the Dream Team? Well, we're the _Mean Team_, wussy men!"

Bupkus said while smirking, "Wussy men."

"Wussy men?" B-Money asked, raising an eyebrow at the MonStars.

Nawt hopped from Blanko's shoulder onto Pound's and said, "Yeah, we're the MonStars: M-O-N ... oh, um ..."

Pound cut him off as he sneered, "Let's see what you got, chumps!"

Pound passed a basketball to Michael, and Mike caught it as he calmly said, "I don't play basketball anymore."

Michael tossed the ball back to Pound as Bupkus stepped up and mocked Michael, "'I don't play basketball anymore'! Ha, that's too funny: coming from a basketball star!"

He and the other MonStars began to laugh as Bang said to Michael and B-Money, "Maybe, you two are chickens."

He flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken, annoying Michael and B-Money. Foghorn and Chicken came to their defense as Foghorn said, "I say, I resemble that remark!"

"Yeah, why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" Chicken said.

"You calling us 'chickens'?" B-Money asked.

"Hey! Come here!" Pound said as he suddenly grabbed B-Money and picked him up, molding him into the shape of a basketball. He looked at Nawt and passed B-Money to him as he said, "Here ya go, Nawt. Take him!"

He passed B-Money to Nawt, and he dribbled him around as he said, "Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?"

He tossed B-Money away, leaving a trail of fire on Bugs, Kim Possible, Virgil Hawkins, Double D, and Daffy's heads. Bang caught him, and began to dunk him as he said, "Get out of the way!"

He dunked him so hard that the glass from the basketball hoop broke. B-Money bounced back into his regular shape while the Tunes, Michael, and the girls looked at him with pity. Pound said, "Hey, everybody! Look at your hero now!"

He and the gang started laughing at him as he went back to his regular shape. B-Money brushed himself off as Bugs asked, "Are you okay, doc?"

"Yeah," B-Money said as he looked up at the MonStars and said, "You know what? You guys are making a _big_ mistake."

"You're all washed up, Runaway Braids!" Bang sneered.

B-Money was taken aback by that insult, and replied, "Hold up, did you just call me 'Runaway Braids'?"

"Yeah, you and Baldy over there!" Bang said, referring to Michael.

"'Baldy'?" Michael asked.

Bubbles and Tweety flew into Bang's face as Bubbles said, "They are not washed up! Michael and B-Money are the greatest ever!"

"Yeah, in a way, you MonStars are all washed up!" Tweety said.

Bang flicked Bubbles and Tweety as if they were bugs, and said, "Ah, shut up!"

Tweety and Bubbles were knocked against the bleachers and slid to the ground as Blossom and Buttercup were ready to beat up the MonStars, but Bugs, Daffy, and Huey were holding them back. B-Money picked up Bubbles and Tweety as Tweety moaned, "Oh, my poor, widdle cwanium."

"Tweety, are you and Bubbles okay?" B-Money asked.

Blanko looked over Bang and Bupkus' shoulders, and asked, "Yeah, are you okay?"

Bang and Bupkus grabbed his arms and growled at him, looking like they were about to beat him as Blanko remembered his place and said, "Whoops."

Bubbles looked at B-Money, teary-eyed, as she said, "You're not s-s-s-scared of them. Are you, B-Money?"

B-Money looked at the MonStars, who were giving him evil grins, while the Tunes and the girls looked at him for help. B-Money stood up and looked at Michael, and asked, "What do you think, Michael?"

"I can honestly think of the right decision to make here at this moment," Michael said.

B-Money then looked at Bubbles and Tweety as he said, "Alright, let's play some basketball."

The Tunes cheered and the MonStars left. Before they left, they all looked back and gave the girls sweet smiles, and asked them to come over for a talk in a few minutes. They all gave waves to the girls, who waved back as they left.

* * *

_Outside of the Schlesinger Gym ..._

The girls all met the MonStars at a local hangout as they sat down at a table with the MonStars, and Pound asked, "So, what are your names, my dear ladies?"

"Oh, I'm Victoria Rath," Victoria said while blushing. "She's Nada Sampson, she's Lindsay Walker, she's Alexandria Jordans, and she's Danielle Williams."

"Well, that's cool," Bupkus said. "You know, Nada, you are one pretty girl. One of the prettiest ladies I have ever seen."

Nada giggled for a bit, as she said, "Oh, thank you, Bupkus."

"So, tell us about yourselves," Pound said.

"Oh, well, let us say that we are _huge_ fans of you guys," Lindsay said. "We loved your roles in the movie _Space Jam_. We have been wondering why you guys have not appeared in any _Looney Tunes_-related media since then, although Lola has been revived for various appearances."

"Well, Lola has been trying to help us make guest appearances on _The Looney Tunes Show_," Nawt explained. "Her character is kinda different on that show, but hey, it is still doing well, so it should be possible that we could appear in the second-half of Season 2, or maybe a guest cameo in Season 3."

"Cool," Alexandria said.

The MonStars all gave warm smiles as they each kissed the girl that they liked: Blanko kissed Victoria, Bupkus kissed Nada, Nawt kissed Lindsay, Bang kissed Alexandria, and Pound kissed Danielle. The kisses made the girls blush as Pound said, "Well, I guess you guys should get to the gym and practice for this basketball game."

The girls snapped out of their stupor as Victoria said, "Oh, okay. Well, we'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright, nice meeting you, dudettes!" Blanko said as he and the other MonStars waved at them, and the girls waved back.

"Those were some pretty cool girls, eh, fellas?" Nawt asked.

"You said it, Nawt," Pound said. "I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it turns out that the MonStars are not as evil as they turn out to be. They seem to have an interest in the girls, and it may be possible that they could become good friends. However, could they keep this friendship a secret from their respective parties? "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Relationship Problems

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 12: Relationship Troubles  
****Chapter 12:** "Relationship Troubles"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

After the girls all left the local Looney Tune Land hangout to go to the gym to help Michael Jordan, B-Money, and the Tunes practice for the upcoming basketball game, the MonStars were receiving a call from Swackhammer. Pound took out the video phone, and pressed a button to see Swackhammer's face on the phone. Pound then says, "Oh, hey, what's up, boss?"

"Don't give me any funny business, boys," Swackhammer said.

"Hey, come on, Mr. Swackhammer, lighten up," Nawt said. "Can't you take one good joke for a while?"

"Oh, stop," Swackhammer said, noticing the lovestruck looks on the MonStars' faces. "What's up with you guys? You look like you saw Beyonce Knowles down there."

"Well, it wasn't exactly Beyonce, but it was Destiny's Child!" Bupkus said.

Before Swackhammer could make a smart-aleck comment to the purple MonStar, Blanko stopped him as he said, "Uh, what Bupkus means is that we met these five lovely ladies named Victoria Rath, Nada Sampson, Lindsay Walker, Alexandria Jordans, and Danielle Williams."

"Really, you boys found some girlfriends?" Swackhammer asked.

"Yeah, they were pretty friendly," Bang said.

"Well, that sounds nice," Swackhammer said. "I wonder how heartbroken they would be when they realize that you can't see them anymore until we win this basketball game against those Looney Tunes."

The MonStars all gave shocked looks at their boss as they all said, "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, boys, you have a mission to complete," Swackhammer said. "Those girls that you just met are allies of the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars, along with Michael Jordan and B-Money Playa. Besides, if you show any sort of affection towards them, you are going to lose this challenge and disappoint me. You guys don't want to disappoint your boss, right?"

"No," The MonStars all said.

"Good, so make sure that you guys don't see those girls until _after_ we complete this challenge," Swackhammer said. "If any of them even see you once before the Big Game, well ..."

Swackhammer had an evil smirk on his face, causing Blanko to ask, "Uh, Mr. Swackhammer, dude, what are you thinking about doing to those dudettes?"

"Oh, don't worry," Swackhammer said. "When we get those Looney Tunes, I have a _very_ special plan for those ladies. I always wanted some 'personal entertainment' for Moron Mountain."

"Mr. Swackhammer, what is wrong with you, man?!" Pound said in shock. "Whatever sick tactic you have in your mind is just so sick and wrong!"

"What?" Swackhammer said. "I was just saying that they should be our personal staff for Moron Mountain. You know, for maintenance, cooking, cleaning, and all of that jazz. I was not thinking about it the way that you guys were thinking."

"Oh," Pound said, calming down.

"Anyway, you know the rule: You don't see those girls until after the game," Swackhammer said. "If those rules are disobeyed, you guys will receive a very terrible fate when you get back up here on Moron Mountain. Believe me, this will be one of the most-ugliest punishments that you all will have to go through. Well, anyway, go forth and succeed."

After Swackhammer hung up on the MonStars, they all looked at each other, thinking about what they are going to tell the girls when they know that they will not be able to see them until after the Ultimate Game.

* * *

_In Moron Mountain ..._

Swackhammer was busy wondering how the MonStars became quick friends with those girls and was thinking about what other jobs those girls would be helpful for. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Hades (_Hercules_) appeared in the office.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. 'Park Manager of the Year'!" Hades said jokingly as he and Swackhammer high-fived each other.

"Ah, Mr. Hades! What's been new with you?" Swackhammer said.

"Oh, nothing much," Hades said. "Just hanging out in the Underworld, dealing with my own minions. Hey, what's this I'm hearing about your theme park closing down? I was watching the news on TV, only to hear that Moron Mountain was in danger of closing down."

"Listen, Hades, business has been running slow as of late," Swackhammer explained. "Ever since the New Millenium, Moron Mountain has been falling apart. We haven't really made any new updates since 1996, just like that _Space Jam_ website that is still up on the Internet. I was trying to think up a quick way to drum up some interest, and that's when I noticed that I could get the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars to be the new mascots for Moron Mountain. I don't know about you, but that sounds like a genius idea to me!"

"Well, I honestly think that it is a pretty good way to revive this theme park to a brand-new audience," Hades said. "However, my question is: How are you going to get those Looney Tunes and those, uh, Cartoon Cartoon All-Stars, whatever you called them, to become Moron Mountain's new mascots?"

"Oh, that's real easy," Swackhammer said. "My minions, who are the Nerdlucks, traveled down to Looney Tune Land to bring them up here. However, the Tunes decided to fight for their freedom by challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game. When they realized that they would be playing basketball, they went up to the upperworld to get the talents from five NBA players. With their talents, they would become the MonStars, so it would be easy for them to play against the Tunes in the basketball game."

"Well, that is a pretty impressive story," Hades said.

"Thanks," Swackhammer said. "When the MonStars win that Ultimate Game, I get the Looney Tunes and their new 'girlfriends'."

Hades raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Uh, girlfriends?"

"Yeah, they met these five girls when they were down at Looney Tune Land," Swackhammer said. "I believe they said that their names were Victoria Rath, Nada Sampson, Lindsay Walker, Alexandria Jordans, and Danielle Williams."

"Well, I can tell that those MonStars are some real casanovas, eh?" Hades said as he nudged Swackhammer.

Swackhammer facepalmed himself as he walked up to a window as he said, "I suppose that you don't see how that could be a problem." Hades shook his head and shrugged as Swackhammer said, "Well, let me explain: those girls could be the MonStars' weakness. They could give the Tunes some secrets regarding their weakness so they could take them down from the inside. If those MonStars continue to get closer to those girls, the Tunes could easily use that to their advantage and beat them at the basketball game."

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way," Hades said.

"Exactly," Swackhammer said. "That's why I told them that they can't visit those girls until after they win the game. That way, they could spend a little more time with them."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Swacky," Hades said.

"No! I don't mean any of that 'lovey-dovey' stuff!" Swackhammer said. "I mean that those girls are going to be our servants and they would have to serve the MonStars and myself hand and foot. With that, it would be one perfect lifestyle for me and Moron Mountain will soar to new heights, thanks to those Tunes and those girls."

Hades thought about it for a minute, and began to understand as he said, "Oh, okay, I see where you are getting at now."

"I'm glad that you are seeing it my way," Swackhammer said. "As long as those girls stay away from the MonStars, we will win that basketball game. If the MonStars complete their mission, I will have a grand reward for them at the end. If they fail me by performing poorly at the basketball game, I have a really bad punishment in store for them."

"What punishment is that?" Hades asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that they will see if they fail this challenge," Swackhammer said. "However, they won't, so I guess that will be okay."

Hades winked at Swackhammer as they looked out of the window as Swackhammer said, "Don't worry, precious Moron Mountain, you will be getting a much-needed revival thanks to the Looney Tunes, the MonStars, and five girls!"

Hades and Swackhammer laughed evilly as thunder begins to clap outside. Now, the lives of the Tunes and the girls are in the hands of Michael Jordan and B-Money Playa. One can only hope that the Tunes can win the basketball game.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it seems kinda sad that the MonStars won't be able to see their new girlfriends, thanks to Mr. Swackhammer. Things will be even worse when they know that they won't be able to see them until after they win the basketball game. Will the MonStars be able to find a way around Swackhammer's demands? Also, I decided to have Hades appear in this story as a friend and an ally of Mr. Swackhammer. I thought that they would be good foils to each other (Swackhammer being the hot-headed Schemer, Hades being the laid-back, sarcastic Straight Man). Anyway, "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Conversation

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 13: The Conversation  
****Chapter 13:** "The Conversation"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

After the Tunes practiced for at least three hours, they decided to take a quick break. While everyone went to the gym cafe for drinks and snacks, Bugs and B-Money decided to take a walk through Looney Tune Land. B-Money was interested in seeing what Looney Tune Land was like and Bugs decided to give him a tour of the world's landmarks.

Bugs led B-Money to ACME Looniversity as he said, "This school here is ACME Looniversity: The School of Higher Learning and Lower Comedy. This is where we teach a new generation of cartoon characters to become the next _Looney Tunes_."

"By 'new generation of cartoon characters', you mean the _Tiny Toons_, right?" B-Money said.

"Why, yes," Bugs said, then turned to the audience as he said, "I can see that this kid knows his cartoons." Bugs then looked at B-Money as he said, "Hey, how about we go to The Warner Cafe for some iced tea?"

"Sure, I'm all up for it," B-Money said.

As Bugs and B-Money walked to The Warner Cafe, they walked in to see the MonStars looking depressed. Wondering what was wrong, they walked up to them and sat down as they talked to them.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" B-Money asked.

"Oh, hey, guys," Pound said while sighing. "Nothing much. We're just thinking about some stuff right now. Hey, B-Money, you know those girls that came with you to Looney Tune Land to help the Tunes with the basketball game?"

"Yeah," B-Money said.

"You guys have crushes on those girls, don't ya?" Bugs asked.

The MonStars looked surprised that Bugs knew about their love for the girls as Nawt said, "Well, yeah, we do have crushes on them. Bugs, how did you know that?"

Bugs just shrugged and smirked at the MonStars as he said, "Well, let me say this. I can tell that you guys have a heart underneath all of that villain-esque characterization. Also, you _do_ have a soft spot for the girls, meaning that you would do anything for them, no matter what."

"You got that right, dude," Blanko said. "I wish we could still see them."

"_Still see them?_" B-Money thought to himself. "_Wait a minute, the MonStars can see the girls whenever they want to. Something tells me that Mr. Swackhammer must have a dirty hand in this._"

Bugs raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean by 'you wish that you guys could see them'?"

"Well, Mr. Swackhammer called us earlier and we told him about our love for the girls," Bupkus said. "However, he did not want us to see them because he thought they would be threats to us."

"How could they be threats to you?" Bugs said. "Those are the nicest girls that we have ever met. Besides, they seem to be the right ladies for you five. Are you just going to let that Swackhammer push you guys around?"

"What else can we do, Bugs?" Pound said. "Swackhammer is our boss, and he said that if we fail this mission, he has a bad punishment set up for us when we get back to Moron Mountain."

"What punishment did he have in mind?" B-Money asked.

"Who knows," Bang said. "It could probably be something bad, like blackmail."

"Even worse than that, he could make us eternal slaves," Nawt said. "Maybe he's going to make us actual monsters, or he could try to get us to kill off the face of the Earth!"

Pound shook Nawt around as he said, "Nawt, get a hold of yourself, man! You're thinking about this thing way too deeply, aren't you?"

Nawt just smiled sheepishly as he said, "Heh, sorry about that, Pound. Anyway, guys, how are we going to get past Swackhammer? Besides, he is the meanest and dirtiest businessman in the entire galaxy!"

"Well, you guys could get another boss," B-Money said. "What about that Hades guy? From what I heard from some sources, Hades is more laidback and is actually willing to let you guys have girlfriends."

"We wish that we could have Hades as our boss," Bupkus said. "At least he's a better boss than Swackhammer."

Bugs and B-Money grabbed their cups of iced tea as Bugs told the guys, "Well, don't worry, docs, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Listen, if you need some help with Swackhammer, just give us a holler," B-Money said. "I'll make sure that Swackhammer gets his just desserts once and for all. You know, if Hades is willing to go up against Swacky, he'll probably help you out."

"Thanks, guys," Nawt said as he high-fived Bugs and B-Money.

After they left, Pound began to brainstorm some ideas to see their girlfriends again. Suddenly, Blanko said, "Look, dudes, Bugs and B-Money are right. We just can't sit around and let Swackhammer boss us around like that. One day, we are going to have to stand up to him and say, 'Listen, Mr. Swackhammer, we are the big guys now, so you are going to have to treat us with some respect!'."

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart of you, Blanko," Pound said. "How about we give Hades a call about this?"

"Don't worry, Pound, I'm on it," Nawt said as he grabbed a cell phone to call Hades for some advice on how to deal with Mr. Swackhammer.

* * *

_At Moron Mountain ..._

On Moron Mountain, Hades was sitting in the main office, watching some of his famous highlights from the movie, _Hercules_. He was laughing at some of the wisecracks and witty one-liners that he made throughout the movie. Suddenly, the phone rang as he picked it up and said, "Hello, you have reached the most-sarcastic character of all animated movies, Hades here. May I ask who am I speaking to?"

"_Hey, Hades, it's Nawt,_" Nawt said from the other line.

"Oh, the MonStars!" Hades said. "What's been new with you fellas? Still plotting to take over the world in a _Pinky and the Brain_-esque manner? Ha! Just kidding. So, what's up, doc?"

"_Hades, do you have any advice regarding dealing with Mr. Swackhammer?_" Nawt asked.

Hades thought about it for a moment as he said, "Well ... let me guess the situation at hand. You guys were sent down there to get the Looney Tunes, they challenged you to a basketball game, you had to steal the talents from five NBA players, who are Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley, the Tunes happened to call Michael Jordan and B-Money Playa to train them for the basketball game, you met the girls that accompanied B-Money for this trip, you guys fell in love, and Swackhammer said that you couldn't see them anymore until you guys win the game."

"_Yeah,_" Nawt said. "_So, what do you have in mind?_"

"Well, if you guys don't like to be under Swackhammer's wing, you guys have to join the Tunes' side sooner or later if Swackhammer goes too far," Hades explained. "I think that it will teach him a thing or two about respect. Also, when his Moron Mountain empire is crushed, you guys can always open your own business at Looney Tune Land, and I could even help you guys out to start it up."

"_Wow, thanks for the advice, Hades,_" Nawt said.

"You're welcome, Nawt," Hades said. "Oh, and guys, how about you call me 'Mr. Hades'? I honestly think that has a nice ring to it."

"_Alright, 'Mr. Hades', hope to talk to you soon,_" Nawt said.

"My pleasure, fellas," Hades said. "Alright, buh-bye."

With that, Hades hung up the phone as Swackhammer walked into the room as he asked, "Hey, Hades, who was that?"

"Oh, that was the MonStars," Hades said.

"What did they want?" Swackhammer asked.

Hades tried to hide the real reason why they called him as he sarcastically stated, "They called to see if I bought you some new clothes instead of those grandfather high-waters."

Swackhammer looked annoyed after Hades made that comment and said, "Oh, cut it out! You think that you are so funny with those sarcastic comments that you make?"

"Ah, come on, Swacky, admit it," Hades said. "You have to remember that I was Moron Mountain High School's '#1 Top Funny Man'. Besides, how can you not laugh at a guy like me? I'm just built with sarcasm!"

Swackhammer rolled his eyes as he left the office, while Hades smirked at the audience and said, "Heh, I forgot to mention that they wanted me to send him a workout plan to get rid of that fat, eh? Heh, what a maroon. Anyway, I hope the MonStars make it out okay. I'd hate to see them get hurt."

* * *

_In Schlesinger Gym ..._

The Tunes, Michael, and the girls were getting ready to practice as Bugs and B-Money walked back into the gym with their iced teas. Everyone saw them come in as Creepie asked, "Hey, where have you guys been?"

"Oh, we were down at The Warner Cafe," Bugs said. "You know, just talking to the MonStars."

The Tunes all gasped at Bugs and B-Money as Daffy zoomed up to them and said, "Wait a minute, you guys talked to the MonStars?! What is wrong with you guys? Don't you realize that the MonStars are our enemies?! They are the ones that want to take us in for slavery!"

"Daffy, calm down," B-Money said. "Those MonStars aren't as bad as you think they are. Just ask the girls; they know that they actually have a nice heart underneath all of that tough exterior."

"It's true," Lindsay said. "They are pretty nice guys. I don't think that they are the ones that want to take you guys in at all. It has to be the work of their boss, Mr. Swackhammer."

"It would be obvious that Swackhammer would be the one to put them through this mess," Penny Proud said. "Why else would the MonStars go from being these cute, little aliens to being these tall NBA-esque superstars? I highly doubt that they would do that by their own preference."

"You know, Mademoiselle Penny is right," Pepe said as he shot a basketball into the hoop. "Listen, ladies, I know a thing or two about love. I have caught a couple of fish in the ocean before finally settling on my one true love, Penelope."

Penelope walked up to Pepe as she said, "Well, that's very sweet of you, Pepe. Girls, the point Pepe is trying to make here is that you should not let this challenge get in between your friendship with the MonStars. If you girls really want to be their girlfriends, I support your decision."

Bugs placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder as he said, "We all do. Don't let their tough guy antics fool ya; They have a soft spot for you girls in their hearts, so don't let this challenge cause you to think about them differently."

Daffy walked up to the girls and said, "Yeah, even if I don't really trust them, I think you girls would be perfect as the MonStars' girlfriends."

"Thanks, Daffy," Alexandria said as she hugged Daffy.

Michael then walked up to everyone and said, "I also agree with everyone. You girls should follow your hearts and your hearts are telling you that you belong with the MonStars. I honestly think that it is one heartwarming gesture."

The girls all smiled as everyone began to practice for the game. It turns out that the Tunes and Hades were supportive of the girls and MonStars' relationship after all. It is pretty sad that Swackhammer won't let them be together, but the MonStars will try to find their way through that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Hades is willing to help the MonStars through this trial and tribulation of love and turmoil, and the Tunes, Michael, and B-Money are all supportive of the girls' relationship of the MonStars. However, Swackhammer is determined to keep them apart until the MonStars win the Ultimate Game. Will the MonStars try to see the girls before the game? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	14. Chapter 14: New Team Members

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 14: New Team Members  
****Chapter 14:** "New Team Members"

_In the Real World ..._

At a local basketball court, a group of girls were playing a pick-up game of basketball. Charles Barkley was walking along the fence, watching the girls play the game. When Charles was invited to play with them, he barely played like his usual self. This made the girls think that he was actually a Charles Barkley wannabe. Afterwards, he was shooed out of the game.

Meanwhile, the others basketball players were at a doctor's office, checking up on what has been going on with their basketball skills recently. While Muggsy was talking with the doctor, Patrick, Shawn, and Larry accidentally bumped their heads on the top part of the door.

* * *

_At the Therapist's office ..._

Charles Barkley was explaining what had just occurred earlier to the therapist as he wrote Charles' words down, saying, "I mean, this girl came at me. 5'0'' ... she blocked my shot."

"When did you start having this dream?" The therapist asked.

Charles leaned over the desk and leaned into the therapist's face, saying, "It was not a dream! It really happened!"

Later on, after their checkups, Patrick decided to visit the therapist to talk about their performance in recent NBA games. The therapist asked Patrick, "Did you have your performance stiffen in any ... other ... areas?"

Patrick looked confused about that statement as he stood up and said, "NO!"

"I was just checking," The therapist said.

After Shawn and Larry talked to the therapist, Charles Barkley was seen praying at a church, asking God to forgive him for all of the things that he did in the past.

After that, Muggsy Bogues decided to talk to the therapist to get some help. At one point during their conversation, Muggsy asked, "What are you saying? That I tried to disobey my momma?"

"I did not say that," The therapist said. "You did, Muggsy."

"But, I love my momma," Muggsy said.

* * *

_At the Doctor's office ..._

"Still can't find what's wrong with us!" Patrick said.

"Hey, maybe, there's nothing with us," Muggsy said.

"That's right, Muggs!" Larry said. "Maybe this whole thing regarding our missing talent is all in our heads."

"I'm guessing that we're fine," Muggsy said. "It is probably something caused by a deprivation of sleep, or maybe it is because of the alignment of the planets and all of that jazz."

* * *

_Back at the Church ..._

"I'll never go out with Madonna again," Charles said.

* * *

_At the Golf Course ..._

Kelsey and Keon were digging a hole at one of the golf holes, still trying to figure out what happened to B-Money and the girls. D.J. was wondering what they were doing, so he walked up to them to figure out what was going on.

"Kelsey, Keon, what are you girls doing?" D.J. asked.

"Oh, hey, D.J.," Kelsey said sheepishly. "Uh, don't worry about a thing. We're just fixing a divot. Besides, it is not like we were digging through all of these golf holes to find our cousin and his friends as they were sucked down a golf hole."

"O ... kay," D.J. said as he spoke to one of his friends, saying, "Don't worry about a thing, guys! They're just fixing a divot!"

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

The Tunes were getting ready to continue their practice regimen for the Ultimate Game that was going to be played at 8:00 pm. In the Schlesinger Gym, B-Money, Michael, and the girls were getting measured by Granny and Witch Hazel, so they could work on their uniforms for the game tonight.

"Okay, we should have your uniforms ready just in time for the big basketball game tonight," Granny said as she wrote their heights and sizes down on the clipboard. "Thank you, everyone; that will be all."

B-Money, Michael, and the girls all thanked her as they began to practice. However, when it came down to actually practicing their basketball skills, Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Virgil Hawkins, Kim Possible, Musa, Layla, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Huey Freeman, and Riley Freeman were the only ones that were actually practicing. The other Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars were all doing their usual cartoon routines; Yosemite Sam was shooting at one of the basketballs, Pepe Le Pew was prancing around the court, Yakko and Wakko were kissing all of the girls in the gym, Buster and Babs were busy performing "The Anvil Chorus", Taz was spinning as usual, and Foghorn Leghorn was hitting the Barnyard Dawg's behind with a 2x4.

While Daffy was flying around, he ended up falling on the ground after Yosemite Sam accidentally shot his behind. The basketball came down and hit him on his head as Wile E. Coyote caught it, then the Road Runner zoomed up to him and took the ball from him. After running around the court for a while, the Road Runner zoomed out of one of the gym's walls and Wile E. Coyote was trying to go out to catch him, but he smacked into the wall, which was revealed to be a screen slide.

Michael and B-Money shook their heads as Michael said, "Okay, besides B-Money, myself, and some of the Toons, has anyone around here ever played basketball before?"

Suddenly, the doors opened and a blonde female bunny came onto the court, catching everyone's attention as she said, "Um, I have. I'd like to try out for the team."

Yakko and Wakko walked up to her as they said, "Well, Hellooooo Nurse!"

Bugs turns around to see the blonde bunny as he gets a love-struck look on his face and said, "Hey!"

B-Money looked at the Toon boys' reaction to the new female bunny and walked over to Bugs as he asked, "Hey, Bugs, who is she?"

Bugs had hearts in his eyes as he turned to B-Money and said, "B-Money, don't you know? She's my one true love, the cream of my coffee, the apple of my eye, and, in other words, she's the rabbit of my dreams!"

She smiled at Bugs as she walked up to him with the basketball tucked under her arm, and held out her hand to shake hands with Bugs, saying, "Hi, my name is Lola Bunny."

Bugs said her name and began to introduce himself, saying, "Well, hello, eh, my name is ..." Bugs belched by accident, saying, "_Bugs_!"

Lola giggled a bit at the rabbit's antics as he asked, "So, you wanna play a little one-on-one, doll?"

Lola's eyes flashed with anger as she said, "_Doll_?" She accepted Bugs' challenge as she said, "On the court ... Bugs."

"Sure!" Bugs said as he instantly fell head-over-heels for Lola, deciding to show her his own basketball prowess.

"Ooh, she's hot," Tweety said as B-Money rolled his eyes.

On the court, Lola began to dribble the ball with ease, whizzing past Bugs, leaving him in a twist, and dunked the ball into the hoop, impressing everyone in the gym. Michael said, "Now, that girl's got some skills."

Lola walked over to Bugs, who said, "Yes ..." Lola brought his face up close to her face as she said, "Don't ever call me ... doll."

Lola blew her ears back up as Bugs stiffened up, saying, "Check!", as he fell down like a piece of wood.

"Hey, nice playing with you," Lola said as she was about to leave.

However, B-Money quickly stopped her as he said, "Wait, Lola. You know, you seem to have some pretty amazing basketball skills. How would you like to join our basketball team?"

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, with skills like that, you would be the perfect key player for this team," Michael said.

"Yeah, you would make a great addition to our team," Victoria added.

Lola sighed with happiness as she said, "Well, okay, I'm in. Thanks for the offer, Michael and B-Money; same to you, Victoria, Nada, Lindsay, Alexandria, and Danielle."

The girls looked surprised as Lindsay asked B-Money, "Hey, B-Money, how does Lola know our names?"

B-Money just shrugged as he said, "Well, you know how the word gets around in universes like this." He turned to Lola, and said, "Okay, Lola, Granny would like to take measurements for your uniform, and afterwards, we can get started."

Lola walked up to Granny and Witch Hazel to get the measurements as Lindsay looked at Bugs, who gazed lovingly at Lola, making her say, "Wow, Bugs, I gotta say, you are one smooth rabbit."

Bugs looked at Lola and sighed while saying, "Eh, she's obviously nuts about me."

"Yeah, _obviously_," B-Money said.

Pepe picked up the basketball and said, "Well, it appears that the girls are not the only ones in love around here in Looney Tune Land. Looks like our leader, Bugs Bunny, is falling in love with Miss Lola. _Mais oui_."

Pepe passed the basketball to B-Money as he said, "Okay, everyone, let's do some drills."

B-Money was about to explain some basketball basics to the Toons, but he noticed that his cleats were stuck on the court. He ended up falling on the court as he got up and said, "Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?"

Bugs looked at B-Money as he asked, "Uh, sneakers?"

The Tunes all looked down to see that some characters did not have a spare pair of sneakers to lend B-Money. B-Money then said, "Well, someone's gonna have to go to my house, and pick up my basketball gear, along with Michael's basketball gear."

"Wait a minute, go to both of your houses? In _3D Land_?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, and whatever you do, don't forget about our basketball uniforms from college and high school," Michael said.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone," Layla said. "Did you just say to get your shorts from high school ... and _your_ shorts from _college_?"

Michael looked at Layla as he said, "I always wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game."

The Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars all gave disgusted looks at Michael as B-Money came up to Michael's defense and said, "Hey! I'm sure he washed them after every game."

"Oh, sure," Sylvester said sarcastically.

"Oh, right, I bet he _did_ was them after every game he played," Woody Woodpecker said with a laugh.

"He did!" B-Money said.

After that quick conversation, the Tunes all continued to practice and learn about basketball basics from B-Money, Michael, and the girls while Bugs and Daffy went to the upperworld to get both B-Money and Michael's basketball clothes.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? The girls decide to join the team, and the Tunes have a new teammate as Lola Bunny wants to join their basketball team as well. Oh, and don't worry: The MonStars will have something planned for their boss as revenge for what Swackhammer said about them not seeing the girls until after they win the game. Well, "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Great Shorts Escape

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 15: The Great Shorts Escape  
****Chapter 15:** "The Great Shorts Escape"

_In the Real World ..._

While the other Tunes were continuing their practice for the basketball game, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were in the Real World, digging to B-Money's house to get his high-school basketball clothes, then they were going to Michael Jordan's house to get his basketball clothes from his North Carolina days.

"Sheesh! The view back here stinks!" Daffy said.

Suddenly he and Bugs finally stopped at their location as Daffy asked, "Now, what?"

"We're right in front of B-Money's house," Bugs said.

"I knew that," Daffy said.

"Shh!" Bugs said. "Okay, let's go this way."

"I say, let's go _that_ way!" Daffy said.

While Daffy went to another area, thinking that his way was going to get himself inside the house, Bugs just went straight into the house, saying, "That duck; he just never learns."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daffy found himself at another area, saying, "Ok, if my calculations are correct, I must be very, very close."

Daffy then flicked on a lighter, and saw that he was not in B-Money's house, but he was in the dog house, ending up in an encounter with B-Money's pet Golden Retriever, Charles. At this point in time, Daffy could only do what he did best.

"Mother," Daffy said.

* * *

With that, Charles the Dog began to beat up Daffy as he tried to find various ways to get out of the dog house. Meanwhile, with Bugs, he finally made it into the house pretty easily.

"Nice digs," Bugs said as he later heard a knock at the door. "Well, well, I wonder who that could be?"

Bugs opened the door, and Daffy fell inside after being beaten up by the pet dog, as he said in a daze, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star!"

"Shh!" Bugs whispered. "Everyone's sleeping!"

"I knew that," Daffy whispered.

"Come on, we gotta find B-Money's basketball stuff!" Bugs said. "Then, we have to go over to Michael Jordan's house to get his basketball stuff."

Bugs and Daffy began to look around the house for B-Money's basketball stuff, but none of the rooms had any basketball-related gear.

"Nope, not in here," Bugs said, looking in one of the rooms.

"Not here," Daffy said, looking in the family room. "Ah, but a nice dinette set!"

"Not here," Bugs said, looking in another room.

Daffy was about to look in the living room and the kitchen, but Bugs called him upstairs, saying, "Come on, Daffy, let's see if we can find the basketball stuff upstairs."

"Yes, O Fearless Leader," Daffy said sarcastically.

* * *

As Bugs and Daffy were talking, they walked into Kiarra's room, seeing that her room was filled with posters of her favorite musicians (Bow Wow, Snoop Dogg, Ciara), as well as a few Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars merchandise.

"Whoa, do you think she's got enough toys?" Daffy asked.

"Eh, speaking of toys, you know all of those mugs, T-shirts, and lunchboxes with our pictures on 'em, as well as those CDs, DVDs, video games, movies, and books that feature us?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah," Daffy said.

"You, eh, ever seen the money for all of that stuff?" Bugs asked.

"Not a cent," Daffy said.

Upon hearing their voices, Kiarra woke up to see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (in person!) at her own house. She got up out of her bed to see where they were going.

"Me neither," Bugs said. "It's a shame that we don't get a cut of those royalties."

"You're telling me, Bugs; it's such a crying shame," Daffy said. "Man, we gotta get new agents, Bugs; we're getting screwed!"

* * *

As Kiarra peeked her head out of her room, Bugs and Daffy walked into yet another room, hopefully the room where they could find B-Money's high-school basketball gear.

"We have found the trophy room!" Bugs said. "Now, spread out and search the place."

"Yes, Commander Bugs," Daffy said sarcastically. "Sheesh! It has gotten too far that, at the peak of my _Looney Tunes_ career, I have to play second banana to a buck-toothed, carrot-chomping, long-eared rabbit ..."

"Yap, yap, yap," Bugs said as he found B-Money's basketball jersey. "Ooh! This must be his high-school basketball jersey."

Meanwhile, Daffy was looking through one of the drawers as he said to himself, "You know, if this were a union job, I'd ... 'Was'? That's very nice. Well, honestly, if I went back to the door-to-door salesman business like I did in my early days before playing second banana to Bugs, that would be a good idea for a union job ..."

Bugs then found one of B-Money's basketball shoes as he said, "Oh, one of his shoes." Bugs put the shoe in the gym bag as he got back up, and said, "Where is that other shoe? Where are you?"

Bugs later found it on a stand near one of B-Money's trophies, saying, "Eureka!" Bugs then pulled up a chair to get the other shoe as he said, "Come to papa."

As Bugs tried to get the other shoe, Kiarra looked in the trophy room to see Bugs and Daffy getting B-Money's basketball gear for their basketball game. While Bugs got up to the stand to get the other shoe, he nearly slipped as he said, "Whoops!"

"Ugh! What a fuzz foot," Daffy said. "You are so clumsy!"

Bugs pushed the shoe into the gym bag as he told Daffy, "Catch, featherhead!"

"Thanks," Daffy said.

* * *

After that, Kiarra closed the door and went to her one of her friends' rooms to tell her what was going on in the trophy room. After they got B-Money's basketball gear together, Bugs said, "Well, time to go."

"Did we get everything?" Daffy asked.

They stopped, because they realized that they had forgotten something. Knowing what it was they had forgotten, Bugs and Daffy both said in surprise, "The shorts!"

As they turned to the door, Bugs curiously asked, "In there?"

"Ok, I'll check," Daffy said.

When Daffy opened the door, he saw Charles holding the shorts in his mouth as he growled at Daffy, causing him to quickly close the door. Daffy looks at Bugs as he said, "Uh, Bugs, I found ... the shorts."

Charles then busted into the room, causing the door to land on Daffy. Daffy struggled to get out from under the door as he said, "Oh, the pain!"

Charles walked even closer as Daffy quickly got up and went behind Bugs as he said, "I'm right behind ya, brother!"

"Eh, that's none too reassuring," Bugs said.

Charles began to get closer to them as Bugs and Daffy tried to find something to calm him down. Daffy held up a bone as he said, "Nice puppy! How's about a bone?" Charles continued growling as Daffy said, "No dice."

During this time, Kiarra, Amanda, and D.J. all peeked their heads through the door to see Bugs and Daffy dealing with Charles. They began to worry about them because they did not want Charles to hurt them.

"Hey, calm down, Charles!" Bugs said as he pulled out a ham. "What about a nice holiday ham?"

Charles did not take it, and was still growling at them as Bugs and Daffy began to shiver in fear. Bugs then said, "Listen, doc, don't eat us! I don't think it's healthy for you to eat us, you know. Besides, we're only cartoon characters! Also, haven't you learned your lesson from last time?"

"Please, just heel, Beethoven!" Daffy said worringly.

Bugs quickly got back to his cool demeanor as he said, "Look, the kids are here!"

The kids all rushed into the trophy room to help Bugs and Daffy as Amanda tried to get the shorts out of Charles' mouth. She was struggling to get the shorts out as she said, "Come on, Charles! Give me the shorts, Charles!"

After a minute of fighting, Amanda gave the shorts to Bugs, saying, "Here you go, Bugs."

"Eh, thanks, kid," Bugs said as he gave a thumbs-up to Amanda.

"Shoo, shoo!" D.J. said as Charles walked away with a whimper.

"Bad dog!" Daffy said. "Okay, I am serious; this is the _very_ last time that I am ever working with dogs or children!"

Bugs just rolled his eyes as he and Daffy began to leave.

"Bye, bye!" Bugs said.

"Wait, Bugs!" Amanda said. "Where are you going?"

"Well, eh, you see, the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars have a big basketball game coming up against these aliens known as the MonStars, and, eh, your friend's going to play with us and the great Michael Jordan," Bugs explained.

"For real?" Kiarra asked.

"Yeah, believe me, it's true," Bugs said.

"All right!" Amanda cheered.

"Yeah, but make sure you don't tell anybody," Bugs said as he and Daffy left to go get Michael's basketball gear. "Besides, we want this to be a surprise."

Amanda nodded her head as Bugs closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: At least Bugs and Daffy managed to make it out of the house without being maimed by Charles. There is only 12-15 hours left before the Ultimate Game and Bugs and Daffy got Michael and B-Money's basketball gear so they could practice for the game. Will the Tunes be ready to take on the MonStars by then? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Game Practice

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 16: The Game Practice  
****Chapter 16:** "The Game Practice"

_In the Real World ..._

While Bugs and Daffy were at Michael Jordan's house to get Michael's basketball gear, the five NBA players were visiting a psychic medium to see what was up with their skills in their recent NBA games. The psychic medium looked in a crystal ball and began to get a vision.

"I see aliens," The psychic medium said. "Little aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win a basketball game against ... Bugs Bunny. I also see both B-Money Playa and Michael Jordan, being sucked down a golf hole by animated characters."

"That's it," Patrick said as he and the others began to leave. "We're out of here."

"Listen, how about we go try some acupuncture?" Shawn said to Muggsy. "I think that it may help us a lot."

"Good idea," Muggsy said as he waved to the psychic. "Bye."

* * *

_At the Birmingham Hills Golf Course ..._

Kelsey and Keon searched in nearly all of the golf holes, but they still couldn't find their cousin after so many attempts. They were worried that they might never get to see him again. Keon sighed as she said, "Oh, let's forget it, Kelsey; we'll never find him."

"You're right," Kelsey said sadly. "But, wherever he is, he obviously enjoys being there rather than spending some time with us!"

As Keon calmed her sister down, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were walking back to the golf hole as they were carrying B-Money and Michael's basketball gear. Daffy said, "Bugs, you better hope these Playa and Jordan characters still know how to play some hoops!"

"You and me both, brother," Bugs said.

Wondering where those voices were coming from, Kelsey and Keon peeked their heads over the golf hole, and saw Bugs and Daffy walking to one of the golf holes.

"Is that Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?" Kelsey asked.

"Looks like it, Kelsey," Keon said.

"Listen, how's this for a team name?" Daffy said. "The Ducks!"

"Oh, please, Daffy, what kind of Mickey Mouse or SpongeBob organization would name their own team, 'The Ducks'?" Bugs asked.

"So, sue me," Daffy said sarcastically. "It was just a suggestion."

Bugs moved the golf pole as he and Daffy went down into the hole to get back to Looney Tune Land, as Kelsey and Keon watched in surprise and decided to follow them. Maybe this 'Looney Tune Land' could be where their cousin might be!

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

At the Schlesinger Gym, as one of the routines to practice for the basketball game, the Tunes were working out and moving to an old-school Richard Simmons workout tape. How did the Tunes find this tape? It must have been in one of their archives.

Richard: _You're doing it! You're becoming mighty!_

"Come on, everyone," Kim Possible said. "No pain, no gain."

Richard: _I don't hear you. What is this?_

As the Tunes continued to work out, Bugs peeked out through the gym's double-doors to introduce B-Money and Michael's new wardrobe to the Tunes, saying, "Eh, guys?" The Tunes all turned to him as Bugs opened the doors while saying, "Look who's finally ready to play!"

Stella, Daffy, Lola, Rocko, Double D, and Grim all looked in awe at B-Money in his Amherst Lancers basketball uniform and Michael Jordan in his North Carolina basketball uniform.

"Hey, Mike, are you ready?" B-Money asked.

"B-Money, let's see if we can still do this," Michael said with a smile.

They both began to show their skills to the Tunes and the girls as Seal's "Fly Like An Eagle" began to play in the background.

Seal: _**Fly like an eagle  
**__**To the sea  
**__**Fly like an eagle  
**__**Let my spirit carry me,  
**__**I wanna fly  
**__**Fly right into the future**_

_**Time keeps on slippin'  
**__**Into the future ...**_

During the song, B-Money and Michael began to show their skills, making a couple of 3-pointers and doing some death-defying dunks, impressing the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars. At one point, Eddy's eyes even resembled one of Michael's basketball dunks.

As Michael and B-Money each made another dunk, everyone in the gym began to hear clapping from two people. They all turned to see that the clapping was coming from Kelsey and Keon.

"B-MONEY!" The girls said excitedly as B-Money looked up in surprise and saw his cousins run up to him. "Is it really you? Thank goodness, you're okay!"

As the girls hugged their cousin, the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars, in the background, were all wondering how the girls got down here and who they even were.

"Girls, girls, calm down," B-Money said. "I'm fine. What are y'all doing here?"

"Well, we have to get you guys back to the upperworld," Keon explained. "Besides, Michael Jordan has a baseball game."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I can't go," B-Money said.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked.

"I have to help my friends win a basketball game," B-Money said.

Kelsey and Keon turned to see Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Pepe, the Warners, Virgil, Penny, Kim Possible, Rocko, Mr. Blik, Sylvester, and Zim in the background, all of whom were waving at them.

"Uh, B-Money, do you know that your friends are mainly cartoon characters?" Kelsey asked.

B-Money thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah, and I'm playing alongside the great Michael Jordan. So?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Keon said. "If that's not a problem with you, it's not a problem with us. Let us help! Let us help! We can help! Please, let us help!"

"Well, what can you girls do?" B-Money asked.

"Well, we know that it may seem like we are your usual teenage girls," Kelsey said as she began to dribble the basketball, doing some crossovers. "However, we would like to let you know that we have some skills."

"First of all, crossovers are only one part of playing basketball," Riley said. "Playing basketball takes hard work and dedication."

"Yeah, they may have skills in worrying about whose makeup is getting messed up," Zim said sarcastically.

"We'll do anything, B-Money!" Kelsey said. "Anything!"

"Anything?" B-Money asked.

"Anything," Keon said.

"Alright," B-Money said as he led the girls to the bench, sitting them next to Lacienega Boulevardez and Secret Squirrel. "Just sit right here."

"Ok, we'll do that," Kelsey said as she and Keon began to applaud for them as they said, "Let's go, team!"

Tweety flew over to the girls, and said, "You know, you girls have a vewy tawented cousin."

"Yeah, he does have some pretty impressive moves in basketball," Blossom said. "I'm glad that we have him and Michael Jordan helping us train for this basketball game coming up."

"Well, what can we say?" Kelsey said. "He said that he learned from the best, and Michael Jordan is one of the best players."

B-Money and Michael looked over at the team bench, seeing the girls talking to some of the Tunes. Michael said, "Wow, B-Money, it looks like your cousins are creating a major fan following for you."

"Yeah," B-Money said. "They are pretty nice once you get to know them."

* * *

_The Next Day in the Real World ..._

There was a grand news conference at the Great Western Forum for updates on the remainder of the NBA season. It was unknown whether the season would continue, of if the season would be temporarily stopped until further notice.

"Quiet!" The owner said, calming the media down. "Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we can guarantee the health and safety of our NBA players, there will be no more basketball this season until further notice!"

This caused the press and news people to continue crowding the stadium, wanting to know even more information about what was going on with the NBA players.

However, it looked like there would be a big basketball game down in Looney Tune Land with the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the MonStars. The battle of "good vs. evil" is about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: How's that? Do you think the story is getting exciting thus far? By a technicality, the MonStars are not really the evil ones; the only reason that they are playing that role is because of Mr. Swackhammer. Will the Tunes be prepared to battle the MonStars? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Ultimate Game Part 1

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 17: The Ultimate Game  
****Chapter 17:** "The Ultimate Game"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

In Looney Tune Land, the line at the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens was crowded with nothing but Looney Tunes (minor and one-shot characters) and Cartoon All-Stars. As they were riding up, trying to find good seats for the game, the Tune Squad was preparing for the upcoming game in their locker room: Lola tied some tape around her hands, Bugs was getting dressed, Eddy tied a rope around his head, Taz was spinning into his uniform, Sylvester & Tweety were jump-roping, the Spies, the W.I.T.C.H. girls, and the Winx Club were stretching, Double D was practicing his punches, Virgil Hawkins was practicing his dribbles and crossovers, and Daffy was dressed in an outfit composed of random objects and whatnot.

"Just get out of my way," Daffy said to himself.

B-Money, Michael, and the girls were all getting dressed in their Tune Squad uniforms and looked at their teammates with looks of confidence.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

Everyone cheered, "Yeah!"

Michael headed towards the doors as he said, "Let's go."

* * *

_In the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

The citizens of Looney Tune Land were in the stadium, cheering for their home team, the Tune Squad. Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of Moron Mountain and the MonStars' 'coach', was seated in a booth with a good view, along with his little Nerdluck slaves, as he said, "I like this! Yes, I can see everything here! Very nice."

Inside the announcers' booth, the actual announcer was busy sleeping, but luckily, Hubie and Bertie grabbed a hold of the microphone, so they could be the ones to do the play-by-play commentary. Bertie was excited as he said, "Okey-doke, ready to go?"

"Yeah-yeah, sure-sure," Hubie said with a laugh. "Riot."

He then cleared his throat, and spoke in an actual announcer's voice, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Tune Squad: At Small Forward, standing at a scintillating 3 ft. 2, The Heartthrob of the Hoops: Ms. Lola Bunny!"

Lola walked out on the court as she received a basketball from Charlie Dog; she dribbled the ball around for a bit, then tossed it up, landing on her finger as it continued to spin. The audience hooted, cheered, and even whistled at her.

Daffy was preparing to walk out on the court as Hubie announced, "At Power Forward, The Quackster of the Courts: Daffy Duck!"

Daffy stepped out on the court as he said, "Thank you! Thank you!" However, Daffy did not get any roaring applause; all he got was dead silence all over the arena and some chirping crickets. Daffy just sarcastically stated, "Oh, very funny; let's all laugh at the duck!"

As Daffy walked over to Lola, the lights suddenly dimmed and the crowd began to stomp and clap to Queen's _We Will Rock You_. This is probably because the 'leader' of the Toons and the beloved icon was going to come out and make his grand entrance. Hubie then said, "And, at Point Guard, standing 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. if you include the ears, Co-captain of the Tune Squad, The Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!"

Bugs was digging under the floor of the gym, then he popped out, receiving mad applause from everyone in the arena as he bowed while saying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The only ones who were booing at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Mr. Swackhammer.

As _Everybody Dance Now_ played in the background, Hubie announced, "And, now, the player-coaches of the Tune Squad, at 6 ft. 6 from North Carolina, and at 6 ft. 1 from the state of Chicago, His Royal Airness: Michael Jordan! And, the Young Airness: B-Money Playa!"

Michael and B-Money both smiled as they ran towards their teammates, receiving mad applause from everyone in the arena, including some of the girls in the audience. Swackhammer did a double-take as he asked, "Who? Are _they_ Looney Tunes?"

"Uh-well-uh, ahem, perhaps ..." The Nerdluck stammered.

B-Money and Michael gathered the team into a huddle, placing their hands out as the Tunes placed their hands on theirs. Michael then asked, "You guys ready?"

"I'm born ready, Mr. Jordan!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I agree with Lindsay here," Riley said. "Let's take it to those MonStars!"

"Let's take it back to the rack, Jack!" Daffy said.

"Those MonStars will wish they've never been born!" Bubbles said.

"Guys, let's just go out there, try our best, and have some fun," B-Money said.

The lights then moved onto the other side of the court as Hubie announced, "The challengers for the Ultimate Game, all the way from Moron Mountain: The MonStars!"

B-Money and Michael both turned their heads, and saw the five MonStars showing off, with half of the audience cheering and booing at them. The lights came on as the teams began to get ready for the game. B-Money and Michael looked at the MonStars, who were in their mean mode, but they did not scare them.

"What are you lookin' at?" Bang snarled.

Pound growled at Courage, making the poor pink dog pass out on the court. Courage then gets back up, saying to the audience, "Man, this is the second time that this happened to me. I would like to make this disclaimer: To all of you folks in the audience, this _still_ shouldn't happen to a dog!"

B-Money walked up to the center of the court as the MonStars did not really show much signs of hostility towards them. The MonStars at least considered the Tunes to be worthy opponents to them.

"Cool shoes," Blanko said while chuckling.

"Thanks," B-Money said.

Blanko and B-Money shook hands, and the other MonStars gave thumbs-up to him and the Tunes as Marvin the Martian, who was the game's referee, came to the center of the court with the basketball in his hand.

"Ready?" Marvin asked.

He tossed the ball up as the horn sounded, while Blanko and B-Money both jumped up to get it. B-Money knocked the ball away from Blanko with ease as the ball whizzed past Pound's head and Bugs caught it.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!" Bugs said as Bang backhanded him really hard, sending him to the floor. "Yipe!"

B-Money and Michael both shrank back at Bugs in pain as they tried to stop the MonStars. However, Bang already passed the ball to Pound and dunked it, scoring two points for his team.

Mr. Swackhammer was proud of that play as he said, "Way to go, boys! Did you see the moves on that one?"

Marvin tossed the ball to Roger Rabbit, then he passed it to B-Money. He was dribbling the ball until the MonStars quadruple-teamed him. He decided to pass the ball to Daffy, so he could score. He caught the ball and realized that he was going to be dead meat as he said, "Whoops!"

Bupkus saw Daffy holding the ball as he pointed at him and said, "The duck!"

He and the other MonStars were about to gang up on him to steal the ball as Bupkus growled, "Yeah, beat up the duck!"

"Get that duck, man!" Pound snarled.

Daffy tried to find someone else quickly as the MonStars were getting closer, but he tossed the ball to the bench where Kelsey, Keon, Granny, Clawdeen, and the other team members were sitting. Clawdeen and Granny both caught it, the MonStars saw the ball, and they dog-piled on everyone that was at the bench! B-Money and Michael winced as they saw that Kelsey and Keon were okay, though Clawdeen and Granny were both in a tangled mess as they saw little Tweety Birds flying around their heads. Granny moaned, "Oh, my ..."

"Man, that was one rough tackle!" Clawdeen said.

Lola looked at Daffy and groaned, "How could you?"

Victoria walked out on the court and took Daffy's place as she said, "Daffy, how about you sit this one out? I'll deal with those MonStars."

Daffy shrugged his shoulders at the girls as he made a pretty pathetic excuse, saying, "What? She was wide open!"

The MonStars had the ball now and Pound passed the ball to Nawt. Nawt quickly crossed up Lola and passed it to Bupkus, who dunked and scored. B-Money passed the ball to Michael as he dribbled it to the other side of the court. Nawt noticed Michael and called out, "Hey, guys! Coming your way, now! Watch it! Watch it!"

He tried to block Michael, but he made his way to the basket, where Pound and Bang were waiting. They tried to swipe the ball away from, but he dunked the ball into the basket, earning his team two points.

* * *

MonStars: 06  
Tune Squad: 02

* * *

The little aliens were giving Swackhammer a massage and Swackhammer saw Michael dunk and score, as he said, "How did he do that?" He was angry at that move and pounded his fist on the table.

It was the MonStars' ball and Blanko passed it to Pound while Musa complimented Michael, "Hey, nice shot, Mr. Jordan."

Michael noticed Pound passing the ball to Nawt, and Nawt was making his way over to Bupkus. Michael said to Musa, "Hey, c'mon, get back on defense!"

He tried to stop Nawt, but Nawt already passed the ball to Bupkus, who dunked and scored again. The little aliens cheered and did a little victory dance while Swackhammer cheered, "Way to go!"

It was now the second quarter and the MonStars continued to beat the Tunes. Bugs passed the ball to B-Money as he said, "BF! BF!" and he caught it. B-Money was about to move to the other side of the court, but the MonStars surrounded him and called out, "RED LIGHT!"

Tweety was fluttering and called, "Feed me! Feed me!"

Sylvester quickly grabbed him as he said, "Feed _you_? Feed _me_!"

Sylvester stuffed Tweety in his mouth as B-Money managed to pass the ball to Sylvester, but it hit him in the stomach and made him spit Tweety out. Tweety landed on the ground and muttered, "Bad ol' puddy tat."

Pound picked up the ball near Tweety as he said, "I'll take that, thank you."

B-Money tried to stop Pound, but he was already dribbling and making his way to the hoop as he growled, "Kids, don't try this at home!", and dunked the ball, earning the MonStars two points.

Foghorn got the ball and was dribbling it with ease, singing a little song to himself. However, Bang blocked his path, standing on fours like a lion about to pounce and snarled, "Goin' somewhere?"

Foghorn stopped and said, "May I remind you, on, that physical violence is against regu ..."

Bang took a deep breath, arched his neck, and blew fire out of his mouth like a dragon would. Foghorn was burnt to a crisp as he quoted the old KFC saying, "Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?" as he dissolved into ashes.

Michael walked to the bench to pick another player and said, "Let's go," not expecting Sniffles to run right up with a smile, "Me? Oh, boy! I'm ready! I can do this!"

Alexandria looked at Michael and asked, "Wait, the mouse? You picked the mouse?"

Michael just shrugged as he said, "I didn't; I was supposed to pick you to come out on the court, but I think he got the wrong message."

Sniffles ran to the court and Blanko was standing there, holding the ball. Sniffles talked real fast as he said, "I love basketball. I've always loved basketball. Do you love basketball? You're big and I bet you're pretty good at basketball; I'm small, but I'll try really hard at playing basketball. Really, I will ..."

Nada giggled for a bit as she thought, "_Wow, he is a motor mouth. Are we going to continue the game?_"

However, Blanko seemed interested and was pretty patient with the conversation that he was having with Sniffles, commenting, "Uh-huh, yeah. Okay ... Yeah ..."

Victoria saw Blanko's nice expression as she thought to herself, "_Even in this time, he's still a sweet guy. I like how he is having a conversation with Sniffles._"

Sniffles continued, "And, my Mom always said: 'Just try your best in everything you ..." Before he could say "do", Blanko accidentally dropped the ball and it squashed Sniffles like a bug.

Blanko got Sniffles back into his regular shape as he said, "Oops, sorry about that, little dude." and helped Sniffles back to the Tune Squad's bench.

Lola was making her way to the basket as Pound and Bang blocked her path, and Pound smirked as he said, "Try to get by me, _doll_."

We all knew how she'll react, but what we did not expect was that she leapt up, dribbled Pound's face with her feet, and easily dunked the ball, making everyone in the arena cheer for her! Lola blew her ears away from her face and said, "Don't ever call me ... doll."

Bugs high-fived her as he said, "Nice shot!"

Lola smiled in reply as she said, "Thanks, Bugs."

Now, it was the MonStars' ball as Bupkus dribbled the ball and B-Money was about to steal it from him, but Pound came up from behind and grabbed him while he said, "I gotcha, right here!"

While Pound did this, Bupkus ran up and dunked the ball into the hoop as he said, "911!" The game went on as the MonStars continued to beat the Tune Squad.

* * *

Tune Squad: 18  
MonStars: Kinda one-sided, isn't it?

* * *

Pound made his way to the hoop, jumped up with a roar, and dunked the ball into the hoop, scoring two more points for the MonStars.

The buzzer sounded as Marvin fired a pistol, saying, "Half-time."

Marvin noticed that the bullet blew a hole through Sylvester's stomach as Tweety flew through it, saying, "Howey puddy tat!"

The MonStars were high-fiving each other and were showing off in front of the Tunes as Pound said, "Yeah, man! We've got it goin' on. One more half and we're done!"

The Tune Squad walked away to their locker room with their heads hanging down in defeat as Sylvester sadly said, "Moron Mountain: Here we come."

"We're gonna be slaves," Lacienega moaned.

"Aw, man! I don't want to be a slave on Moron Mountain!" Riley said. "Everyone back at Woodcrest is going to make fun of us for that. Besides, I highly doubt that Moron Mountain would be cool enough for my standards."

"Riley, I am just curious," Huey said. "Just what standards _do_ you have for something to be cool in your eyes?"

"It has to be respected in the streets and it needs to be recommended by my homies," Riley said as Huey raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Those two things don't sound like good standards for you? Well, excuse me, Mr. Nationalist!"

Huey just rolled his eyes at his brother's comments while Michael kept his head up, and said, "C'mon, guys, it's not over yet. Keep your heads up; we only have another half to play."

While the MonStars left the arena with smug smiles and arrogant airs, Kelsey and Keon knew they were up to something. They decided to go into their locker room to see what was going on with the MonStars. Victoria, Nada, Lindsay, Alexandria, and Danielle saw Kelsey and Keon, and they decided to follow them.

* * *

_In the MonStars' locker room ..._

The MonStars all broke the door to their locker room down and ran inside. They were filled with glee for their victory and were giving each other high-fives. Bang pulled Pound in a headlock and gave him a victory noogie. However, their celebration was cut short when they saw someone entering the room and their faces changed into pure fear.

"It's the boss!" Bupkus said as Swackhammer walked in, lighting a cigar.

The MonStars all pulled fake enthusiastic smiles and greeted, "Hello, Mr. Swackhammer!" while waving.

Swackhammer walked over to the boys and gave them a pep talk, saying, "Alright, boys. Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up."

"Hey, no problem. We stole the ..." Pound said while shrugging.

Nawt interrupted and started talking fast, saying, "Yeah, no problem, boss. We stole the best talent from the best players of the NBA! There was Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Shawn Bradley, Muggsy Bogues, and uh-uh-'Grandmama' ... oh, yeah! Larry Johnson!"

Kelsey and Keon found their way in the locker room by climbing through the vents and hid in one of the lockers, and they heard the whole thing. They silently gasped, "The NBA?"

Swackhammer brushed Nawt away roughly and growled, "Will you shut up?!"

Suddenly, something caught his attention as he sniffed around while saying, "I smell something."

Blanko sniffered his underarm and thought that the odor was coming from him and his friends, saying, "Uh ... yeah, we have been playing really hard."

The other MonStars agreed, but Swackhammer moaned, "Not you, you idiot!"

Swackhammer suddenly realized where it was coming from, noticing the smell of fresh-cut spring flowers and perfume, and looked at one of the lockers.

"It's coming from over there," Swackhammer said.

Kelsey and Keon saw Blanko lean over to where they were at and he found their scent as Pound said, "That locker," and they closed their eyes as Blanko grabbed the locker and ripped the door off of its hinges.

The MonStars came closer and found Kelsey and Keon as Bang growled, "Look! It's those teenage girls!"

Swackhammerm oved over to where the girls were and snarled, "It smells like a _spy_!"

Kelsey and Keon were scared out of their minds as Swackhammer dragged them out of the locker. Before anything could go wrong, the girls bursted through the door as Lindsay yelled, "Leave B-Money's cousins alone, you Danny DeVito wannabe!"

The MonStars and Swackhammer all turned to see the MonStars' girlfriends standing at the door. They must have followed Kelsey and Keon to see what was going on.

"Girls!" Nawt said, walking up to them. "What are y'all doing here?"

"We were wondering what Kelsey and Keon were doing in your locker room, so we decided to follow them to stop things from turning ugly," Alexandria explained.

The other MonStars walked up to the girls as Bang said, "Well, don't worry, girls. Things were going okay until Swackhammer was about to hurt them."

Swackhammer looked in shock as he said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Boys, what did I tell you? Didn't I say that you can't see those girls until after we win the game?"

"Listen, Mr. Swackhammer, we understand that you want the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars to save Moron Mountain, but this is where we have to cross the line and stop," Blanko said. "You can make us steal the talents from the NBA, but you c_an't_ stop us from seeing our girlfriends!"

"Nice confidence, kid!" Someone said. "I knew my advice would help you guys out in this situation."

The MonStars, Swackhammer, and the girls all turned to the door to see Hades walking inside. Hades said, "Well, hello, everyone, mind if I cut a rug? Oh, I see that these pretty ladies are your girlfriends. Pleased to meet you, girls; my name is Hades, but you can call me 'Mr. Hades'."

Hades kissed each of the girls' hands as Swackhammer looked surprised at Hades. He walked up to him and said, "Hades! What are you doing talking to the girls? Don't you realize that they are the enemy?! They are the moles for the Tune Squad!"

"Swacky, calm down," Hades said. "The boys just found love and it is a nice sight. Can't you have a sense of happiness about that?"

"Oh, shut up!" Swackhammer said as he walked up to the girls, and said, "So, I guess you girls think you can just walk around here all willy-nilly and sneak into our locker room? Well, see how you all feel after I do this!"

Swackhammer then punched the girls out of the room, one-by-one, giving each of them a black eye as Kelsey and Keon gasped. They were about to run until Swackhammer blocked their path as he breathed fire on the girls. This surprised the MonStars as they thought _Bang_ would be the one to do something like this.

"Now, get out of our locker room!" Swackhammer said as the girls walked back in to grab Kelsey and Keon and help them back to the Tunes' locker room. "Okay, boys, let's forget about love; when we win this game, you boys can get all of the girls you want!"

Swackhammer laughed evilly while he rubbed his hands greedily as the MonStars and Hades began to feel guilty about the situation that had just occurred. The girls' lives were at risk and they were confused about what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Poor girls. Well, Swackhammer's obsessed with winning this game that it is causing him to lose his common sense. The MonStars and Hades have to think about what to do: either the MonStars win the game and cause the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars to become Moron Mountain's new mascots, or the Tunes win the game and the MonStars get in trouble with Swackhammer? Hopefully, they will think of something. Well, "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Ultimate Game Part 2

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 18: The Ultimate Game Part 2  
****Chapter 18:** "The Ultimate Game Part 2"

_In the Tune Squad's locker room ..._

In the locker room, Michael gave the Tunes a little pep talk to get their spirits up. Michael said, "Look, I know we're down, but I've been in situations like this. We could still win this! We've got to believe in ourselves and come back to win this game!"

However, by the expressions on the Tunes' faces, they all seemed crushed and depressed, but their looks quickly changed to shock and concern as the door opened. The door opened and Kelsey and Keon were standing there; some of their skin was blackened like soot. Daffy stood up and said, "Looks like Kelsey and Keon got into a close encounter with a bug zapper!"

Kelsey and Keon were walking towards B-Money, shaking like a leaf as Kelsey raspily said, "The MonStars ... The MonStars ..."

They were about to fall head-first on the floor, but Bugs and Lola caught them just in time as they sat them down on the bench. B-Money placed a shoulder on Kelsey's arm as he asked, "What happened?"

"Guys, the MonStars stole the talent from the NBA players!" Keon said.

The Tunes all gasped and sighed in disappointment as the girls walked in and felt hurt that the MonStars kept this as a secret from them all along. Bugs noticed the other girls walking in and he said, "Girls! What happened to your eyes?"

Lindsay took her hand off of her eye as she said, "Swackhammer did this to us. We tried to stop him from hurting Kelsey and Keon, and we were checking up on the MonStars, but he told us that we couldn't see them until after the game. When we tried to tell him otherwise, he just punched each of us in our eye."

Alexandria had tears coming from her eyes as she tearfully said, "Bugs, I can't believe the MonStars stole the talent from the NBA players. I thought that we could trust them, but I guess we were wrong."

The girls all began to cry as B-Money, Michael, and Bugs calmed them down. When everyone was worried about what would happen to them, Stella finally came up with an idea to save themselves. She said, "Listen, those MonStars are crazy! I think that we should forfeit the game! Besides, I hear that Moron Mountain looks nice in the Spring season."

The Tunes all looked shocked at what Stella said, and Ed said, "Stella, are you crazy? Listen, I love watching monster movies and all of that jazz, but I do not want to be slaves to a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens like Bugs said!"

"I don't care!" Stella said, crossing her arms. "I think that it is a good idea. You guys should've listened to me from the start. If we had a beauty pageant / fashion show, we would not be in this mess!"

B-Money turned to Stella as he said, "Listen, Stella, Mike, my friends, and I did not get dragged down here just to have our butts whipped by a bunch of big, ugly MonStars! I'm not going down like that! We're letting those guys push us around! We gotta fight back and take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces! So, what do you all say: Are you with me or not?"

Well, it looked like they weren't with B-Money; everyone else fell asleep and were snoring loudly. Bugs, Lola, the girls, Kelsey, Keon, and Michael were the only ones that actually listened. Michael said with a sad smile, "That was a good speech, B-Money."

B-Money smiled sadly and turned his attention to Bugs, who brought a water bottle over to them. Bugs said, "Eh, finished? Great speech and all, doc; you had them riveted. But, eh, didn't you forget somethin'?"

B-Money raised an eyebrow as he said, "What?"

Bugs showed him a water bottle that was labeled: "Michael and B-Money's Secret Stuff" and he replied, "Your secret stuff!"

He guzzled the water bottle and he grew a lot of muscles. This caught the Tunes' attention when they woke up, while he was flexing his 'muscles'.

Lola gasped in awe as she said, "Wow!"

Daffy added, "Whoa, nice deltoids!"

Penelope said, "Wow, Bugs! You've gotten stronger!"

Bugs went back to his normal shape as he winked at B-Money and Michael, saying, "Play along."

B-Money took the bottle and examined it with a raised eyebrow as Bugs tried to tug the bottle from him, saying, "Eh, stop hoggin' it, B-Money! We're your teammates!"

The bottle flew out of B-Money's hands as it landed near Flora, who took a swig and began to feel powerful and more confident. Double D looked at the bottle, and said, "Secret stuff?" as he took a sip. The Tunes started drinking the 'Secret Stuff' and started to feel more confident and stronger. Sylvester nervously asked, "Secret Stuff? You guys wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?"

"No, I mean, we didn't think you guys really needed it," Michael said. "You guys are so tough and competitive!"

Foghorn got in-between Sylvester, Wile E., Clover, and Zim fighting over the bottle, and said, "We're also chicken, son; we need it bad."

Foghorn took a guzzle and tossed it to Kelsey and Keon. Both girls took a sip and the 'secret stuff' actually worked; their bruises and burns were gone! Kelsey said, "Wow! This Secret Stuff does work wonders!"

Kelsey passed it to the girls, who each took a sip and their black eyes were gone! Lindsay said, "Wow, our black eyes are gone! Now, I'm ready to kick some MonStar butt!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about, Lindsay!" Nada said as she high-fived Lindsay.

Lindsay then passed the bottle to Daffy, and he said, "Ya know, this goes against everything they've taught me in Health Class."

B-Money rolled his eyes as he asked, "You wanna win or not?"

"Bottoms up," Daffy said as he guzzled the bottle until there was nothing left inside.

B-Money and Michael gathered the team in a huddle and placed their hands out as Michael said, "Okay, how about we go out there and kick some alien butt, huh?"

The Tunes all placed their hands on top of Michael and B-Money's, they shook it with a cheer, and headed to the gym to start the second half.

* * *

_In the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

The Tunes, Michael, and B-Money all ran onto the court with determination, confidence, and courage. They faced the MonStars, showing off their game faces; Bang and Daffy were face-to-face, growling at each other, while Bloom did the same to Nawt, Flora did the same to Bupkus, Double D to Pound, and Bugs just looked at the audience with a smirk, showing that he was confident himself.

Bang passed the ball to Pound and he made his way to the other side of the court. Before he could shoot the ball, Bugs rode in on a mechanical scooter and stole the ball from Pound as he shouted, "Comin' through!"

Pound could not believe his eyes when Bugs stole the ball from him and he started to chase him. B-Money ran over to where Bugs was, with Nawt following him, as he called out, "Bugs!"

Bugs stopped the scooter and tossed the ball over his shoulder as he shouted, "Special delivery!"

B-Money caught the ball and dunked it into the hoop as the crowd went wild. Swackhammer, however, was angry by that play and yelled, "What? No! Boo!" The game continued as the Tunes were getting closer to beating the MonStars.

Bupkus got the ball, leapt in the air, and began to dunk the ball. His expression showed determination, but it changed into shock when he saw the hoop covered with explosives and TNT. He stopped in mid-air, his hair drooped, and looked at the audience with a 'Well, this sucks' expression. The hoop exploded and Wile E. and Bugs stood there, watching Bupkus get his just desserts.

"Eh, nice kaboom, Wile E.," Bugs said as he snacked on a carrot.

Wile E.'s little victory came short when Bupkus grabbed him. He was glaring at Wile E. until his teeth got shot, leaving his two front teeth available. He looked down to see Double D and Eddy, dressed in black suits, shades, and holding pistols as a homage to both _Pulp Fiction_ and _Men in Black_. They looked at each other and shot Bupkus' teeth again, leaving him toothless, but his teeth came back in and he was ready to battle.

Michael was dribbling the ball across the court, with Bang and Nawt on his tail. He tossed the ball into the air, and Bupkus and Nawt tried to knock it away from getting it in, but the ball made its way into the basket. Blanko passed the ball to Pound as Pound growled, "Let's teach them a lesson!"

While Pound and Nawt ran to the other side of the court, Blanko watched Sylvester carrying a fishing rod and flung the hook onto Pound's shorts. He gave it a yank and Pound's shorts came off, showing his big butt! Pound dropped the ball and looked down to see that his shorts were gone and his butt was showing. With a shocked expression, he covered his butt with his jersey and gave an embarrassed smile. His face was flushed red as Lola shouted, "Nice butt!"

Everyone laughed even harder after Lola said that, even B-Money, Michael, the girls, and the other MonStars. The game continued as the Tunes were getting closer to beating the MonStars; Wakko dunked the ball with ease, B-Money went past Pound (who got his shorts back) and Bupkus, and dunked the ball with ease. Bupkus tried to stop the ball from going into the hoop, but he failed.

For the next play, Foghorn and Johnny Bravo got Flora on top of their shoulders as Flora said, "Going up!"

Pound was about to stop them as he sneered, "You're mine, girl!"

Flora dunked the ball into the basket and it hit Pound's head. The Tunes were getting more points and the MonStars were still in the lead. It was their ball and they made their way over until B-Money came up with a gas mask on his face and held up Pepe Le Pew by his tail. Bugs, Foghorn, Blossom, Irma, Hay Lin, and Michael were wearing gas masks as well. Pepe smiled and said with a laugh, "Hello! A little surprise for you, my friends."

His stench got into the MonStars' noses, making their eyes water and they pased out. Pepe got the ball up into the basket and kissed it as he said, "Two points!"

The game continued as Nada leapt into the air to dunk the ball. She dunked the ball into the hoop and it hit Nawt on top of his head. Bugs passed the ball to Lindsay and she shot it towards the basket. Bang tried to stop the ball, but he tripped over his feet and landed to the floor with a thud. Swackhammer was going beyond his boiling point as he seethed, "DANG!"

"Wow, and I thought I was the hot-head," Hades said jokingly to the audience.

Daffy took out a bucket of red paint and a paint brush and painted Pound's butt red as he said, "Ooh, this will be good!"

After he did that, the audience laughed, but Toro the Bull saw the red paint and he became raving mad. The Tunes all moved out of the rampaging Toro's way and he rammed his horns into Pound's behind, causing him to scream in pain and fly up into the stadium ceiling! The team and the audience shouted, "_Ole_!"

Tweety and Bubbles were flying around the court as the MonStars surrounded them and Bang growled, "Hey there, birdie and girlie."

Bubbles and Tweety turned around and saw the MonStars snarling at them. Bubbles and Tweety had enough of being pushed around and snapped; they both did karate yells and caught the MonStars by surprise. Bubbles rabbit-punched Pound and head-butted Bupkus as Tweety punched Bang in the stomach and punched Blanko in the face, causing his neck to spiral. Tweety then bit Pound's ear and pulled Bupkus' hair with his beak as Bubbles kicked Bang on the chin, causing the green player to fall backwards. After the MonStars got beaten up by Bubbles and Tweety, Riley Freeman jumped in the air like Michael Jordan and dunked the ball.

The MonStars groaned in defeat, while the Tunes cheered and celebrated; B-Money shouted, "Yes!" and jumped with his arms above his head in victory. The MonStars trembled at the sound of their boss bellowing, "TIME OUT!"

The scoreboard showed that the Tunes were getting closer to beating the MonStars, but they were only two points behind; it was a good sign. Swackhammer stomped his way over to the court as Hades tried to calm him down, saying, "Swacky, come on; think about what you're doing!"

"Shut up, Hades! I know what I'm doing!" Swackhammer said as Marvin blew his whistle to stop Swackhammer from going on the court as Swackhammer flung him away, saying, "Shut up, you little bug! Get away from me! Pow-Wow!"

* * *

The current score ...  
Tune Squad: 66  
MonStars: 68

* * *

The Tunes took a time-out for the 4th quarter and Michael said, "Alright, guys! We're getting right back at 'em! Now, let's play some tough defense!"

Things were going great for the Tunes, but Swackhammer was busy berating the MonStars. Swackhammer pointed at B-Money and Michael, shouting, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET THOSE GUYS?!"

Bupkus said, "He's a baseball player and the kid's a hip-hop artist."

Nawt nodded his head and said, "Yeah, boss, a baseball player and a rapper."

Swackhammer shook his head and his voice dripped with sarcasm, saying, "They look more like basketball players to me!"

"Yeah, me too," Blanko said.

"_They_ are the ones I want for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer growled.

B-Money, Michael, and Bugs walked up to the center of the court as B-Money called out, "Hey, you!" Swackhammer turned to face B-Money as he sneered, "Are _you_ talking to _me_?"

B-Money looked at Swackhammer as he said, "No, I'm talking to some animated Danny DeVito rip-off. Yeah, I'm talking to you! You want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

He looked at the MonStars with a twisted smile as he walked up to B-Money, Michael, and Bugs as Bupkus said, "Uh-oh."

Swackhammer walked towards the three as he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we raise the stakes a bit?" Michael said.

Swackhammer inhaled his cigar and smoke came out as he said, "Interesting."

"If we win, you give the NBA their talent back," Michael said.

"But, what if _we_ win?" Swackhammer asked.

B-Money thought about the bargain, then he made a risky decision that would cause him and Michael to lose their families and friends. B-Money said, "If you win ... you get Michael and me."

"Good deal, boss," Pound said.

"Hey, docs, you think that's a good ..." Bugs said as B-Money gently covered his mouth to stop him from talking.

Swackhammer inhaled his cigar and said, "You two will be our star attractions. You'll sign autographs all day long and play two-on-two with the paying customers ... and you'll always _**lose**_."

B-Money and Michael both had mental pictures of themselves in Moron Mountain, signing autographs for the tiny aliens and themselves in chains trying to play basketball. A customer was climbing up the steps and shot the ball into the hoop, cheering as he blew razzberries in their faces.

Swackhammer looked at them with an evil smile and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Michael extended his hand as he said in a dark tone, "Deal."

Swackhammer took his hand and squeezed it really hard, nearly crushing it. He showed no pain and let go as he and B-Money turned their attention to the team.

Bugs caught up with them and said, "I don't think you should've done that, doc."

"Don't worry, Bugs," Michael reassured. "We have faith in our team."

"Yeah, Bugs, don't worry," B-Money said. "As long as we remain confident, we are going to win no matter what."

Swackhammer looked back at the Tune Squad and growled, "CRUSH 'EM!"

* * *

**A/N: Now, things are getting exciting for the basketball game! The Tunes are close to defeating the MonStars, but Swackhammer has a few dirty tricks up his sleeve for the Tunes. Will the Tunes be able to regain their confidence and win the basketball game? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Ultimate Game Part 3

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 19: The Ultimate Game Part 3  
****Chapter 19: **"The Ultimate Game Part 3"

_In Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

Marvin blew the whistle to start the 4th quarter and things began to go Swackhammer's way. Wile E. got the ball and was making his way to the hoop, but the MonStars stampeded and Wile E.'s eyes bugged out as the MonStars trampled over him, causing his body to fall apart in pieces. He held up a sign with his dismembered hand that said: "Ouch"!

Courage tried to get out of the way, but Bang and Bupkus butt-slammed into him, squashing the poor dog. Sylvester was dribbling the ball with ease, but Pound crushed him with his foot and sneered, "Good-bye!"

Michael got the ball away and made his way over to the basket. Bupkus was behind him and Pound was in front of him. Pound swung his arm and backhanded Michael across his face, causing him to fall and lose the ball.

As Riley Freeman was dribbling the ball to the hoop, Bupkus used his elbow and pinned Riley down to the ground, causing his body to squeak like a chew toy. Later, Bupkus used his fist and punched Foghorn in the face, while Nawt kicked Taz in the stomach, making him run into Frankie, Sam, Alex, Yakko, Zim, and Grim, leaving Grim as a mess of bones.

"Oh, I hate playing games like this!" Grim said as he walked back to the bench.

After that, Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club and Bubbles and Tweety as golf balls. He swung Foghorn and hit the poor canary and poor Powerpuff girl away to the Tunes' bleachers. The purple MonStar then made his way over to Daffy, squashed him with his hand, and looked at his palm. He noticed that Daffy was stuck to him like gum, and Daffy came to, saying, "But, Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today!"

As Pound caught the ball and roughly shoved B-Money to the ground with a mean glare, Daffy was clinging onto Bupkus' head as he said, "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you."

Bupkus was annoyed with Daffy's hallucination and tried to pry the duck off of his head. However, Daffy clung to his head and skin, nearly ripping it off! Luckily, he did let go of him, but Bupkus' face became mishaped and mixed up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola and Flora were at the basketball hoop, but they did not know that Pound was right behind them. He got onto the hoop and crouched in a position like an overweight tiger. After Lola and Flora both shouted "I'm open!", Bugs and Wakko noticed what was about to happen. When Pound jumped off of the hoop, Bugs shouted, "LOLA! LOLA, HEADS UP!" and Wakko screamed, "FLORA! LOOK OUT! POUND'S ABOUT TO CRUSH YOU!"

The girls saw a shadow, turned their attention, and gasped in alarm. Pound was dropping really fast as he yelled, "GOOD-BYE!" The girls were about to get crushed, but two figures shoved them out of the way and got crushed instead.

Lola and Flora tumbled over to the other side of the court as Flora got up and asked Lola, "Lola, are you okay?"

Lola nodded as she saw, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay, Flora?"

"Yeah, who knocked us out of the way?" Flora said. "All I remember was that Bugs and Wakko were shouting at us, and that was it."

Porky walked up to them, and said, "Oh, g-g-girls, I th-th-think that your answer is over there." Porky pointed over to Pound and said, "I think Pound c-c-crushed Bugs and Wakko."

The girls turned their attention to Pound and gasped for good reason; Pound ended up crushing both Bugs and Wakko! Their hands were struggling to get up as Lola gasped, "Oh, my ... Bugs!"

"Wakko, no!" Flora cried.

The audience and the Tune Squad all gasped and screamed in alarm. Lola and Flora ran over to them to see if they were okay. As they went over to them, Pound got up and sneered, "Are these yo' men?"

Lola ran towards Bugs, cradled his upper body in her arms, and asked, "Are you okay?"

After Bugs popped back into his regular shape, his eyes rolled around, but he finally regained consciousness as he looked at Lola and said, "Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

Lola smiled in relief and sighed as she said, "Oh, Bugs, thank you."

"Oh, it was nothin'," Bugs said with a smile.

Lola took his face in her hands and said, "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She placed her lips on his and kissed him. When she walked away, Bugs had a dumb lovestruck grin on his face, and had hearts in his eyes.

Flora was hugging Wakko as she said, "Thank you, Wakko. If it wasn't for you and Bugs, Lola and I would've been crushed."

Wakko blushed as he said, "Aw, shucks, Flora; it was nothin'."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us," Flora said as she kissed Wakko, leaving him with a lovestruck grin and hearts in his eyes, similar to Bugs.

* * *

Michael called a time-out as he and B-Money checked on the other Tune Squad players. The Tunes were all a mess; they had injuries that looked gruesome: some of the Winx girls and Yosemite Sam were burnt by Bang, Wile E., Sylvester, and Elmer Fudd were all in body casts, Speedy got caught in a mousetrap, the Eds had some cuts and bruises, Sabrina was hit on the head with her own broom, Foghorn somehow became a chicken dinner, Witch Hazel tried to revive Taz, to which he woke up, and had a sign saying, "Eat at Joe's", and, possibly the most-gruesome and most-saddening, Bubbles and Tweety both had to get iron lungs to keep them alive.

With that, B-Money paced back and forth as he said with a sigh, "Look, we need a fifth player."

Daffy got up and said, "Hey, coach? Listen, you got anymore of that secret stuff? I think it's startin' to wear off," and his arms deflated as he made a muscle.

"It didn't wear off," B-Money said. "It was just water. You guys had the secret stuff inside you all along."

Daffy just looked at him, and shrugged as he said, "Yeah, yeah, I knew that. But, listen, you got anymore?"

Everyone else started asking for more of the 'Secret Stuff', but B-Money turned his attention to Kelsey and Keon, who looked like they were about to jump off the edge of their seats. B-Money said, "Kelsey, Keon, you girls are in. Just be careful and guard Pound."

Kelsey and Keon jumped up as Kelsey growled, "Guard him? We'll smother him! We'll be on them like a cold blister! We'll be on him like fleas on a dog! We're tellin' you, he's going down!"

Marvin called a time-in and passed the ball to Bugs, then he passed the ball to B-Money. The five MonStars ran over to him and tried to steal the ball from him. He was having a tough time trying to cross them up until he heard Kelsey shout, "B-Money, over here! We're open!"

The MonStars turned their attention towards Kelsey and Keon, and B-Money got his chance to pass the ball towards them. They caught it, but what they did not expect was Bang jumping up and was about to crush them! They just looked on as Bang landed on them, Bupkus fell on top of Bang, Blanko jumped on them, and Pound landed on all of them! As the force of his body crushed his teammates, the ball popped out and landed in the basket, scoring the Tunes 3 points!

Everyone in the arena cheered, but shrank back as they saw the MonStars getting up. After they got up, Kelsey and Keon were revealed to still be in one piece, but they were flattened like pancakes! Bugs, Daffy, and Lola shrank back as Spike and Chester entered the gym and decided to get them back to their regular shape. Chester plugged their noses and put a hose in each of their mouths as Spike pumped them up. After they were bloated up to ballons, Spike pulled the hoses as the girls flew all around the gym. After a minute or two of flying, they fell on the stretcher as Spike and Chester left the gym.

B-Money looked at Bugs and Daffy as he asked, "How did they do that?"

Bugs shrugged as he said, "Aw, anybody can do that, doc. Even you! Watch this." Bugs grabbed Daffy by his neck and stretched his neck out pretty far to prove the point of Toon Physics. Daffy stated in a strangled voice, "Watch this! See? No sweat; this is Looney Tune Land!"

His neck went back to normal as B-Money and Michael looked at the scoreboard as well as the time. They needed to score two more points and they had ten seconds left.

Michael sarcastically stated, "10 seconds ago? Thanks for telling me ... doc."

Marvin walked up to the boys as he said, "I hate to bearer of bad news, fellas, but if your team doesn't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game."

"Forfeit?" Michael asked in surprise.

Marvin nodded sadly as he said, "Precisely, Sir Altitiude."

B-Money reassured Michael, saying, "Don't worry, Mike, I'm sure we'll find someone."

* * *

As if they just said it and the fact that a guardian angel granted the Tunes' wishes, a white limousine appeared in the arena as Dr. Dre walked out of it and said, "So, I hear that you guys need a little bit of help, huh?"

"Yeah," B-Money said. "Are you going to help us out, Dr. Dre?"

Dr. Dre chuckled as he said, "Nah, I'm just here to watch the remainder of the game. Your _real_ help is right here."

Dr. Dre opened the door to the passenger seat of the limousine as someone said, "Hey, everybody, put your hands up because the Boss Dogg has just arrived in the hizzouse!"

The Tunes, Michael, and B-Money all turned to see a famous celebrity step out of the limo in a Tune Squad uniform. Everyone began to cheer and the girls looked excited because he's one of their favorite rap musicians! Everyone turned their attention and there stood Snoop Doggy Dogg! B-Money was acting calm and cool as the girls screamed wildly while everyone erupted with loud cheers, whistles, and whoops. Swackhammer stood up from his seat and yelled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know R. Kelly was in this picture!"

Snoop Dogg was in the Tune Squad uniform as he said, "Hey! Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"That's our fifth player," B-Money said.

Snoop ran up towards the Tune Squad and B-Money gave the introductions. B-Money, Michael, and Snoop high-fived each other as they began to lay down their next play.

"You get to live out your dream, Snoop," Michael said. "Alright, we need to score two points; we have 76 and the MonStars have 77."

Snoop nodded his head as he said, "Alright, here's how I see it: B-Money, you get the ball and throw it to the girl bunny. Then, you dish it out back to the guy bunny. You swing it around to Mike over here, and you go to the hole and dominate!"

"Hey, Snoop, that sounds like a cool plan, but we're on defense!" Michael said with a laugh.

The Tunes all realized the situation as Snoop gave a small chuckle, "Whoa-ho-ho, my bad. Sorry, I'm not familiar with defense. Alright, you guys might have to listen to Mike or B-Money on this one."

B-Money put his plan into action, saying, "Alright, someone has to steal the ball, give it to me or Mike, and we'll score before the timer runs out."

Snoop nodded as he said, "Got it. Now, don't lose that confidence. Alright, paws, hands, and wings in here! Let's go!"

They placed their hands on top of his, gave it a shake, and got to their positions to play the last 10 seconds of the game, and win this for the Tunes.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think of this one? I thought of having Dr. Dre making a "surprise cameo" in this one, and I thought of using R. Kelly for the Swackhammer one-liner, just like in the movie where Swackhammer mistakes Bill Murray for Dan Aykroyd; the reason being is that Dr. Dre was a mentor to Snoop Dogg and R. Kelly and Snoop collaborated with each other for a couple of songs (i.e. "That's That"). Anyway, with Snoop Dogg on their side, will the Tunes be able to beat the MonStars and win the game? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Game Part 4

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 20: The Ultimate Game Part 4  
****Chapter 20:** "The Ultimate Game Part 4"

_In Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

As everyone got to their positions to start the last 10 seconds of the game, Snoop walked to the court as he said to himself, "This is why I'm here. I always strived for pressure."

Daffy walked up to Snoop Dogg and tugged on his shorts to get his attention as he said, "Pardon me; Mr. Snoop Dogg, something's been really bugging me. Just _how_ did you get to Looney Tune Land anyway?"

Snoop shrugged as he said, "Oh, well, the producer's a friend of mine and the author of this story was a big fan, so I had my homies Dr. Dre and R. Kelly come here and drop me off, so I could help you guys. You know, just like how Bill Murray did it in the original _Space Jam_."

While he said this, Pound looked over his shoulder, listened to the conversation Snoop and Daffy were having, and growled as he got into his position.

Daffy looked at Snoop as he said, "Uh-huh. Oh, so _that's_ how it goes."

Snoop turned his attention to Pound, who was smirking at Lola. He said, "Hey, do you see that kind of chunky fella over there?" He whispered into Daffy's ear and told him his plan. Daffy nodded as he said, "Yeah, yeah. Ooh, I can do that! Ooh, that's good! Yes!"

Snoop walked to his position and said, "Alright, let's do this! Hey, Daffy, you da duck!"

Bupkus strutted to the court as he received the ball from Marvin, who said, "Now, let's all play fair here ..." However, he was cut off when Bupkus elbowed him. Snoop got ready as he taunted the MonStars, saying, "Alright, come on, space man! Don't choke now! C'mon, let's go!"

Daffy placed a football helmet on his head and got into a cannon as Hay Lin said, "Wow, Daffy, I can tell that Snoop's plan is going to work wonders for you. Are you ready to this?"

"Hay Lin, I was _born_ ready," Daffy said. "Start the rocket, sister, 'cause it's gut-check time!"

Bupkus passed the ball to Pound, Hay Lin lit the cannon, and Daffy flew out, charging at Pound as he flew into his gut. Pound was knocked off of his feet as he dropped the ball. Snoop said, "Oh, man; this ball must be mine," as he dribbled the ball around the court. Snoop threw the ball to Michael as he shouted, "Whoa, I'm going this way! Now, I'm going left! Yo, don't ever trust an earthling!"

Pound regained composure as he ran after Snoop. Michael then caught the ball after Snoop passed the ball to him, and Nawt and Bupkus chased after him. Nawt blocked Michael as well, but he managed to pass the ball to Lola. Lola was dribbling the ball as Blanko and Bang surrounded her.

Blanko shouted, "Get the rabbit!"

Bang snarled, "Get the girl!"

They were about to steal the ball from her, but Daffy came onto the court with his arms out, yelling, "C'mon! C'mon! I'm open!" Lola passed the ball to Daffy, but the duck got backhanded by Bupkus. Bupkus growled, "That's mine!"

He was about to catch the ball, but Bugs caught it with his ears and passed it to Snoop Dogg, saying, "Eh, not today!"

Snoop caught the ball and held it out as Blanko said, "Ok, bring it on, dude!"

Snoop extended his leg and tripped the blue player as he said, "Whoops, oopsie-daisy!" and passed the ball to B-Money. Bang ran after him as Pound faced B-Money. Pound chased towards him, gave an evil smile, and snarled, "You're mine!"

He was about to grab him, but he tripped over as B-Money stepped on his head, then he used his foot to get onto his behind and jumped into the air.

Everything began to go in slow motion as B-Money made the jump. He heard Snoop Dogg shouting that he was open, but B-Money was about to make his way towards the hoop. He was getting closer until Bupkus and Bang jumped up and grabbed him by his waist! They pulled him harder to keep him away, but B-Money remembered what Bugs told him about Toon Physics. B-Money stretched his arm out and it became really long. Bang and Bupkus tried to slow him down even more, but he dunked the ball into the hoop as the time buzzed. B-Money held on to the hoop and heard everyone in the stadium erupt with loud cheers.

* * *

The final score ...  
Tune Squad: 78  
MonStars: 77

* * *

B-Money looked at the scoreboard, and it read that the Tunes have beaten the MonStars 78-77; they won the Ultimate Game! B-Money let go of the hoop and ran towards his teammates with open arms as Hubie shouted into the mic, "The Tunes win!"

Everyone began to cheer for B-Money, give some high-fives, and gave him hugs. Snoop patted his shoulder as he said, "That was a really good plan, B-Money! You did a great job with that dunk!"

"Thanks, Snoop," B-Money said as he high-fived Snoop Dogg. "You did pretty good yourself, Snoop."

"Yeah, Snoop, you were amazing out there," Michael said. "Who knows? You might be able to play in the NBA one day!"

Snoop gave a small smile as he sighed and said, "You know, guys, I'll probably quote you on that, but I think it's time that I retired from playing basketball."

"Oh, come on, Snoop," B-Money said.

"No, I'm gonna retire right now, and that's all there is to it," Snoop said. "I'm going to come up undefeated, untied, and that's the way it's going to be. Besides, this victory is in the honor of my late friend Tupac Shakur and my mentor Dr. Dre. You know, you guys go ahead and celebrate with your teammates."

"No, Snoop, why don't you come and help us?" Michael asked.

"You know, I would, but I have to ice my kneecaps, so I'll catch you guys later," Snoop said as he began to leave the stadium.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, sure, definitely sure," Snoop said as he hopped out of the stadium.

B-Money and Michael walked over to the center of the court and saw Swackhammer getting at their throats. He yelled, "LOSERS!"

"Sorry," The MonStars said.

"CHOKE ARTISTS!" Swackhammer yelled.

"Sorry again," The MonStars said.

"Wait 'til I get you back on Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer growled as he stomped on Bupkus' foot, causing him to howl in pain and hold his sore foot. He turned to face B-Money and Michael as he yelled, "Alright, the party's over! Get in the spaceship!"

"Look here, Swackhammer, you just can't treat them like this!" B-Money said. "Besides, it's not their fault that they lost the game! If you actually treated them with some genuine respect once in a while, they wouldn't think of you as this corrupt businessman! What kind of businessman has his workers steal talents from five NBA players just to win a basketball game? Only a dirty rat would try to do something like that."

Swackhammer looked at B-Money face-to-face as he growled, "Keep out of this, kid! This doesn't concern you! Besides, it's not like their girlfriends made things any better by being on your team! Go on and celebrate with your freaky cartoon friends or tell Michael Jordan or your little friends to know their places!"

B-Money was about to punch him in the face, but he controlled himself as Michael walked up to the MonStars and said, "I don't understand this, guys; you guys do what he tells you to do and try to give him respect, but even then, he still treats you as if you are worth nothing to him. Why do you take it from this guy?"

Bupkus answered in a scared tone, "Because he's bigger!"

Pound quivered, "He's bigger ..." and Bang finished, "Than we used to be."

The MonStars turned their attention towards Swackhammer and growled, "Wait a minute!" They realized that _they_ should be the ones to get respect. Swackhammer noticed that something was not going right and asked the MonStars, "What are you doing?"

The MonStars grabbed Swackhammer and changed into conductor suits as they began to perform "The Anvil Chorus". As the song played, anvils began to fall from the sky and hit Swackhammer on the head. At one point, a lot of anvils hit Swackhammer into the ground, along with a big one that put him in a daze. After the song, Swackhammer got up dizzily as he nervously asked, "Are we done?"

"No," Nawt said as he brought in a spaceship. "That was just the beginning! Now, you're just in time for the ending gag!"

Swackhammer's eyes bugged out when he saw the spaceship that was labeled 'For Mr. Swackhammer'. He was about to run away until the MonStars quickly grabbed him and stuffed him into the rocket. Swackhammer was finally getting his comeuppance and the MonStars have gotten what they deserved after all of these years: respect and freedom. Hades walked up to the rocket and made his own fuse as Swackhammer looked up at him and sadly said, "Hades, you wouldn't. I-I thought we were friends!"

"Sorry, Swacky, but what you did was unforgivable," Hades said as he lit the fuse. "Besides, even if I am a villain, albeit a more comedic one, I would never stoop this low to win a basketball game!"

After Hades lit the fuse, the rocket blasted him towards the ceiling and it crashed, sending Swackhammer back to Moron Mountain. The MonStars and Hades all waved good-bye as Nawt yelled, "Hasta la vista, 'Danny DeVito'!"

* * *

The MonStars turned their attention towards the Tunes, B-Money, Michael, and the girls as Pound said, "Listen, guys, we're really sorry about all of the things that we did to you. We didn't mean to cause any harm to you guys. Besides, Swackhammer was so obsessed with winning this game ..."

Danielle cut him off and kissed him as she said, "Pound, sweetie, it's okay, but you know that we had to teach you a lesson by getting back at you guys in the most Looney-Tuniest ways possible."

The MonStars all gave warm smiles and shrugs as Blanko added, "I gotta admit, dude, that was funny when you two beat us up, Bubbles and Tweety. We didn't know you had it in ya."

Bubbles blushed as she said, "Well, that's what happens when people push me to my limit."

Buttercup flew towards the MonStars as she added, "Yeah, you should see how she acted in 'Bubblevicious'. She can prove that she is a force not to be reckoned with."

"Oh, and B-Money, we're sorry if our boss caused any harm towards your cousins and your friends," Bupkus said. "Well, we're sorry, too, even if we didn't do anything, but we could have at least put a stop to his abusive ways."

B-Money smiled as he said, "It's alright, guys. Besides, I'm sure that my cousins are feeling better and the girls said that they still love you. You know, you guys are not so bad and you had it in you the whole time, didn't you?"

The MonStars all gave warm smiles and shrugs as Michael remembered the deal and said, "One thing though; Bugs, pass me the ball." Bugs passed Michael the ball as he said, "You have to give my friends their talents back."

The MonStars almost forgot as Pound sadly asked, "Do we have to?"

Michael calmly nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, it's part of the deal. Touch the ball, but before that, how about you guys give the girls a kiss? I'm sure you'll be seeing them again soon."

The MonStars all gave small smiles as they each kissed their girlfriends as they hugged them while some tears streamed from their eyes, but they had to stay strong. The MonStars each began to touch the ball as the ball began to sparkle and the MonStars began to shake. As the shaking stopped, they shrank back to being Nerdlucks. They popped out of their clothes as Bupkus said, "That was so much fun!"

Bang sadly sighed as he said, "I feel so insignificant."

Pound held his jersey in his small hands, and groaned, "My clothes don't fit!"

Nawt rubbed his head, and said, "What a trip!"

Blanko chuckled dumbly, and said, "I'm up for another one."

"Could we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny?" Pound said, shuffling his feet. "We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain."

"We hated it up there," Bang said.

"It stinks," Nawt said, giving a thumbs-down.

"Um, I was thinking, could we stay here with you?" Blanko asked.

The Nerdlucks all gave big grins and puppy dog eyes as they all said, "PLEASE?" The girls could not resist the cute faces, and they all said, "Aww! That's so cute." However, Daffy did resist the cute faces and groaned, "Oh, brother! Are you being serious right now?"

Bugs decided to give them some motivation as he said, "Eh, I would, but I don't know if you guys are Looney enough."

"LOONEY ENOUGH?" Bang asked.

A curtain came up and the MonStars were dressed up as the Looney Tunes characters, and they danced, sang, and ended the show with an explosion.

"Awww, that was so sweet!" The girls all said as the Nerdlucks gave a bow.

"Yeah, you guys can stay with us," Bugs said. "That _was_ pretty Looney after all."

Stan Podolak then ran to the court as he asked, "Michael, do you know what time it is?"

"Well, by my calculations, it's a quarter past seven," Tecna said, looking at her watch.

"Exactly, you have a baseball game in five minutes!" Stan said.

"Alright, hold this for me," Michael said as he gave Stan the basketball. Stan put the basketball in the gym bag as Michael looked at the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars, saying, "You know, I really enjoyed playing with you, guys. You've got a lot of ..."

"Uh-huh?" The Tunes asked.

"A lot of ..." Michael said.

"Yes?" The Tunes asked.

"Well, whatever it is, you got a lot of it," Michael said.

The Tunes all smiled and said thanks, while the Nerdlucks offered to use their spaceship to escort B-Money and Michael to Mike's baseball game. Michael high-fived B-Money as he said, "Thanks for playing, B-Money."

"No problem, Michael, it was an honor playing with you for the first time," B-Money said.

Before Michael left the arena, he turned back to Bugs and said, "Bugs?"

"Eh, Mike?" Bugs said.

"Stay out of trouble," Michael said as he, B-Money, and Stan left the arena.

"Eh, you know I will," Bugs said as he looked at Lola. "Come here!"

Bugs gave Lola a big kiss, making her go Looney as she 'Woo-Hoo'd' all over the arena, then she landed in Bugs' arms, saying, "Gosh, I didn't know you cared!"

Lola then gave Bugs a big kiss, leaving him with another lovestruck grin on his face. Bugs walked over to the Nerdlucks and said, "So, I can tell that you guys enjoyed being the MonStars. I got to admit, you guys did have some distinct personalities when you were taller."

"So, Bugs, how are we going to become the MonStars again?" Pound said. "We don't want to steal talents from the NBA players."

"Eh, don't worry, this does not involve stealing the talent of _any_ NBA players," Bugs said. "I asked Witch Hazel to make a potion after the game that would help you guys turn back into the MonStars by your own command. Follow me, boys, and get ready to change back into the MonStars."

Bugs then led the Nerdlucks out of the gym and into Witch Hazel's laboratory to get her potion that would make the Nerdlucks MonStars permanently.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the Tunes won the Ultimate Basketball Game and the MonStars are finally out of Swackhammer's clutches! However, the Nerdlucks are sad that they may not become MonStars again, but, luckily, Bugs has a back-up plan to get them back into their heights. What plan does Bugs have in store for the Nerdlucks? Oh, and I hope you enjoyed Snoop Dogg's guest appearance and the reference to Tupac Shakur (may he rest in peace). Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!**


	21. Chapter 21: Witch Hazel's New Witch Brew

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 21: The MonStars Medicine  
****Chapter 21:** "The MonStars Medicine"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

Witch Hazel was busy putting on the finishing touches on her witch's brew in the Looney Tunes Laboratory. After she put in the last ingredient, she wanted to test it out on some patients. While Witch Hazel was thinking of who would be a good test subject, she saw Bugs Bunny walking through the door.

"Why, Bugs, it's good to see you again!" Witch Hazel said as she walked up to Bugs with the witch's brew in her hand. "Would you like to try my new witch's brew? I want to see if it would be a good drink."

"Eh, thanks, Witch Hazel, but I think I'll take a rain check," Bugs said. "Hey, do you think that the witch's brew would work on little aliens?"

Witch Hazel thought about it as she said, "Little aliens? Well, I don't know, Bugs. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, the Nerdlucks were already having memories of being the MonStars after they had to give their talents back to the NBA players," Bugs explained. "I started to feel really bad for them, so I promised them that I would help them find something that would make them become MonStars again _without_ having to steal the talents from the NBA players in the upperworld."

"Hmm ... well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Witch Hazel said. "I'll tell you what: have the Nerdlucks meet me at 3:00 p.m. sharp and I'll let them taste this witch's brew."

Witch Hazel wrote the address on a sticky note and handed it to Bugs so he could give it to the Nerdlucks.

"Eh, thanks, Witch Hazel," Bugs said. "I'm sure they'll be excited about it."

* * *

_At the basketball court ..._

The Nerdlucks were sitting at a bench, watching the Toons playing a game of basketball. Musa, Wakko, Virgil, Eddy, and Rolf were on one team and Abbey, Grim, Courage, Richie, and Kim Possible were playing as another team. The Nerdlucks sighed as Nawt said, "Boy, I do wish that we could be tall again, like the NBA players."

"How are we going to do that, Nawt?" Pound said. "It's not like we can go back to the upperworld and steal the NBA players' talents all over again. Besides, we nearly lost everyone's trust because of that."

"Yeah, Pound's got a point there," Bang said. "I do hope there was an easier way to become MonStars again without going through that process."

The Nerdlucks all turned to see Bugs Bunny walking up to the court with Witch Hazel's note in his hands. He gave the note to the Nerdlucks as he said, "Okay, docs, Witch Hazel said that she would like to see you all at 3:00 p.m. for a special appointment. She said she found a way that would make you guys MonStars again."

Pound looked at the note, then looked at Bugs as he said, "Bugs, do you think it will work?"

"Well, you know what they say, Pound: 'Never say never'," Bugs said.

* * *

_3 hours later - at the Looney Tunes Laboratory ..._

At 3:00 p.m., the Nerdlucks all walked to the Looney Tunes Laboratory and walked inside to see if Witch Hazel was inside. They were about to leave, but they decided to go through with it and sat in five chairs. Witch Hazel was busy putting her witch's brew in five separate cups as she saw the Nerdlucks and said, "Well, hello, boys! I'm glad that you came today. So, I hear that you want to become the MonStars again?"

"Yeah, to be honest, Ms. Witch Hazel, I think that being the MonStars was the most-exciting time of our lives," Pound said.

"I can tell that you boys enjoyed being like NBA players," Witch Hazel said.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing," Blanko said. "Too bad that we may never be like those guys again. We don't want to take their talents away from them like we did last time. Overall, the chances of us becoming MonStars again are slim to none."

"Well, all I have to say is that today is your lucky day, boys!" Witch Hazel said as she gave each of the Nerdlucks a cup of her special witch's brew. "Today, I have just made a witch's brew and I'm sure that Bugs told you about this. This may or may not make you boys into the MonStars again, but it can't hurt to try."

The Nerdlucks all looked at the brew nervously and decided not to drink it, but Witch Hazel reassured them, saying, "Don't worry, it's not poisonous; it's just like fruit punch."

The Nerdlucks began to drink the witch's brew as Witch Hazel watched in approval. However, after they finished, the Nerdlucks noticed no change to them whatsoever as Witch Hazel walked over to them and said, "Well, don't worry, boys; I'm sure there will be an easier way to make you MonStars."

While Witch Hazel said this, the Nerdlucks were nearly losing all hope as they began to feel a sudden change through their bodies. Witch Hazel did not know what was going on, but she was surprised to see that her witch's brew was actually working on the Nerdlucks. Pound changed back into his MonStar form again, though instead of being as tall as the Empire State Building, he had more of a human height, being 5'11.

Blanko started to change back into his MonStar form as well, growing up to 6'2, making him, once again, the tallest of the Nerdlucks. Bang and Bupkus also grew back to their MonStar looks, with Bang being 6'1 and Bupkus being 6'0.

Nawt also grew back to his MonStar height, later becoming 5'7. Nawt was glad that he and his fellow Nerdlucks were back to being MonStars, meaning that they would be able to do some things like the other Toons, but Nawt had this one thought in mind, saying to Witch Hazel, "Hey, Witch Hazel, first, we would like to thank you for helping us grow back to our MonStar heights, but are we still going to be able to play basketball like we used to do?"

Witch Hazel led them to the basketball court as she said, "Well, go and see for yourself, boys!"

* * *

The MonStars all walked up to the basketball court and the Toons stopped their game to see that the Nerdlucks became the MonStars again. Eddy said, "Whoa! You guys are back to being tall! Did you guys steal the NBA's talent again?"

"No," Bupkus said. "Actually, Witch Hazel gave us this special brew that allows us to become MonStars whenever we want. I think she calls it, 'The MonStars Medicine'."

"Well, that's cool to hear," Musa said, spinning a basketball on her finger. "Hey, can you guys still play basketball like you did when you played against us in the basketball game?"

"Well, give us the ball so we can make sure," Pound said.

Musa passed the ball to Nawt, who nervously held his hands out as he peeked his eyes open to see that the basketball did not hit his face; he actually caught the basketball with his own hands! Nawt looked in surprise and said, "Hey, guys, I caught it!"

Nawt began to dribble the basketball for a bit as he passed the ball to Bang, who said, "Oh, you think that's impressive, Nawt? Just wait until you see this!"

Bang dunked the ball as Bupkus picked up the ball and dunked it as well. Bupkus passed the ball to Blanko, who easily made a 3-point shot, then Pound got the ball and did an alley-oop to himself, dunking the ball into the hoop.

"Well, I'm glad to say that you boys still got it," Abbey said. "Hey, would you like to play a game of 5-on-5?"

"Sure, no problem," Nawt said. "So, who's going to be team captain?"

The Toons were not so sure as Pinky and the Brain appeared on the court, and The Brain said, "Well, pardon us for making a random appearance in this cartoon *turns to the audience* Hey, we had to make an appearance at _some point_ in this cartoon *turns back to the Toons*, but may I suggest that you could shoot to see who gets the first pick?"

"Narf! Good idea, Brain," Pinky said as he laughed.

"Thank you, Pinky, but please, if you say 'Narf' again, I shall have to hurt you," The Brain said.

"Oh, right-o, Brain," Pinky said.

After they shot around for a little bit, the two team captiains were Blanko and Nawt; Blanko decided to have Pound, Daffy, Kim, and Johnny Bravo on his team whereas Nawt had Bupkus, Bang, Bugs, and Lola on his team. Pinky and the Brain decided to do what Hubie and Bertie did at the Tune Squad's basketball game and do the play-by-play commentary.

"Oh, goody, Brain!" Pinky said. "We get to do the amazing play-by-play commentary for this practice basketball game just like what Hubie and Bertie did in the basketball game. Isn't that amazing?"

"Well, I must say, this is going to be one entertaining game," The Brain said.

As the game started, the Toons were glad to see that the MonStars still had their game and the MonStars were happy to know that they were actually being treated as the Tunes' allies and earned their trust after getting their revenge on Swackhammer.

"You know, fellas? I think that we're going to like Looney Tune Land," Pound said.

"You got that right, dude," Blanko said as he and the other MonStars high-fived each other. "At least we're not under Swackhammer's reign anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you know? Witch Hazel's special witch's brew worked for the MonStars after all! The boys finally got the respect of the Tunes and they are getting used to being the new residents of Looney Tune Land. How are things going for the NBA players with the news that they are getting their talents back? "Stay Tooned" to find out, Folks!**


	22. Chapter 22: Michael Jordan's Return

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action - The Extended Version Chp. 22: Michael Jordan's Return  
****Chapter 22:** "Michael Jordan's Return"

_In the Real World ..._

Meanwhile, back in the Real World at the Baseball Stadium, everyone was waiting for Michael Jordan to arrive, so the game could begin. It was a pretty long delay and everyone was getting impatient. One person was looking at his watch and said, "The delay is killing us. Where is Michael?"

"Where is Michael?" Juanita, Michael's wife, asked.

"Oh, he's probably not back from his other game," Jeffrey, Michael's oldest son, said.

"Uh, what other game?" Juanita asked.

Suddenly, the Nerdlucks' spaceship at the baseball stadium and landed at the center of the field. The Barons all gathered to the diamond to see what was going on as everyone stood up to see if Michael has arrived. As the door of the spaceship opened, Stan Podolak and B-Money Playa stepped out of it as B-Money held a megaphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Michael Jordan!"

Michael stepped out of the Nerdlucks' spaceship in his Barons baseball uniform, waving his hat to everyone as everyone at the stadium cheered for the superstar and his son gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

_The Next Day - At a local gym ..._

The next day, the five NBA stars were gathering at a local gym, still depressed about losing their skills and found nothing about what happened to their talents. They were about to lose all hope and worried that they may never play basketball ever again. Charles walked up to the guys as he said, "Guys, we suck."

"Yeah, man; My grandmother can play better than me," Larry said.

"Hey, well, at least you guys are still tall," Muggsy said. "Me? I'm just another short guy."

"You got that right," Patrick replied.

"That's the only thing we got right," Larry muttered

Suddenly, the doors of the gym opened and Michael, B-Money, and the girls walked into the center of the gym with the basketball that held the basketball players' talents. The players walked up to them and Charles asked, "What are you doing here, Michael?"

"Well, we heard about you guys losing your talents," Michael said. "Let's face it: You stink."

Larry sighed as he said, "C'mon, Mike, lighten up."

"Hey, we understand how bad you guys feel and we were not trying to insult you guys or anything," B-Money said. "Do you guys want your skills back? Well, you had very little to begin with."

Shawn shrugged as he said, "It's hard enough as it is, kid."

"Hey, come on, guys; lighten up!" Charles groaned.

"Lindsay, pass me the ball," B-Money said as Lindsay opened up the gym bag and took out the basketball that held the NBA players' talents.

The basketball was revealed, showing that it glowed a golden color and B-Money held up it for everyone to see. The NBA players were amazed and shocked by the glowing basketball, and Muggy exclaimed, "Whoa! Looks like something from Star Trek!"

B-Money held the ball and looked at the players as he said, "Touch it."

They were hesitant at first and Shawn said, "No way, José." B-Money looked at Patrick and said, "Patrick, do you want your skills back? All you have to do is touch it."

"Hey, I don't know, kid," Patrick said.

B-Money shrugged as he said, "Alright, you'll have to go through the rest of the NBA season with a bad game. If you don't want that to happen, touch the ball."

B-Money gestured it to them as Shawn sighed and said, "Well, we tried everything else. Let's just give this a chance."

Patrick reached his hand to the ball and placed it. He exhaled as B-Money said, "Go ahead, Charles; Touch it."

Charles also placed his hand on the ball and the other players followed Charles and Patrick's examples. As the five players had their hand on the ball, the ball shimmered and the players started shaking. After the shaking stopped, the players gained composure. They did not believe that anything really happened until Michael passed the ball to Muggsy and he caught it with ease. Muggsy gasped in surprise as he said, "Hey, I caught it!", then he dribbled the ball around, saying, "I can handle the rock again!"

Muggsy passed the ball to Larry, who dribbled it to the hoop and dunked the ball. He smiled and exclaimed, "Yeah! I got my powers back!"

Charles received the ball and said, "Not bad! Let me show you something! Check this out!"

He dribbled and dunked the ball in with ease, then Patrick and Shawn did the same thing. B-Money, Michael, and the girls looked at them and left with happy smiles; the NBA players got their talents back and the NBA basketball season is back in business!

They were about to leave the gym, until Charles said, "Hey, Michael. Why don't you and your friends stay and play a little 3-on-3 with us?"

Michael turned his head to the guys and he politely refused the challenge, saying, "No thanks, guys."

Charles smirked at Michael and B-Money as he said, "Oh, really? What are you gonna do: work on your baseball swing?"

Patrick shoved him, saying, "Hey, leave the baseball player alone, man; you know he doesn't play _basketball_ anymore."

"You know, he probably doesn't even have it anymore, guys," Shawn said.

"Michael, did you hear that? They said that you might not play basketball anymore," B-Money said.

Michael looked at the NBA players, who gave him looks of interest and shrugs. Michael smirked at them as he said, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

* * *

_At the United Center ..._

That night at the Chicago Bulls' home arena, the United Center, everyone in the arena was excited about Michael Jordan's return to the NBA and the NBA superstar was about to make his grand entrance and decided to make a big splash at his return to the NBA.

Announcer: _The Chicago Bulls, welcome back ... MICHAEL JORDAN!_

Everyone in the arena cheered wildly as Michae Jordan walked out on the court with his fellow Chicago Bulls teammates and got comfortable as the game began. B-Money and the girls sat next to Snoop Dogg and R. Kelly, who were glad to see Michael Jordan back in the NBA.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" B-Money said.

Snoop Dogg high-fived B-Money as he said, "Hey, nothin' much, little homie. I'm glad to see that Michael Jordan's actually making a return to the NBA."

"You know? With Michael coming back to play with the Chicago Bulls, I have a feeling that this is going to be one exciting NBA season, especially since the five NBA players finally got their talents back," R. Kelly said.

"Yeah, this is going to be amazing," B-Money said. "Alright, MJ! Let's go, Bulls!"

The game started as one Chicago Bulls player passed the ball to Michael Jordan and Michael Jordan dunked the ball into the hoop as the credits began to roll.

* * *

**Live-Action Cast**  
**B-Money Playa as Himself (original OC) (major role)**  
**Michael Jordan as Himself (NBA Legend) (major role)**  
**Wayne Knight as Stan Podolak (supporting role)**  
**Kelsey and Keon Ware as Themselves (original OCs)**  
**Snoop Doggy Dogg as Himself (guest role)**  
**Larry Bird as Himself (cameo appearance)**  
**Dr. Dre as Himself (cameo appearance)**  
**R. Kelly as Himself (cameo appearance)**  
**Victoria Rath as Herself (MonstarzGirl's original OC)**  
**Nada Samspon as Herself (MonstarzGirl's original OC)**  
**Lindsay Walker as Herself (original OC)**  
**Alexandria Jordans as Herself (original OC)**  
**Danielle Williams as Herself (original OC)**  
**Charles Barkley as Himself (NBA Legend)**  
**Patrick Ewing as Himself (NBA Legend)**  
**Muggsy Bogues as Himself (NBA Legend)**  
**Shawn Bradley as Himself (NBA Legend)**  
**Larry Johnson as Himself (NBA Legend)**

* * *

**Voice Cast - The Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars**  
**Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, and Woody Woodpecker**  
**Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Taz, the Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, and Toro the Bull**  
**Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Hubie and Bertie**  
**Joe Alaskey as Tweety Bird, Spike the Bulldog, Marvin the Martian, Plucky Duck, and Beaky Buzzard**  
**Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales**  
**Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew and The Brain**  
**June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel**  
**Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Fifi La Fume, Toralei Stripe, Brandy Harrington, and Marceline the Vampire Queen**  
**Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn, and Yosemite Sam**  
**Colleen Wainwright as Sniffles the Mouse**  
**Stan Freberg as Chester the Terrier**  
**Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Rev Runner, Pinky, Roger Rabbit, and Gordon**  
**Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Secret Squirrel**  
**Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Tecna, and Penelope Pussycat**  
**Molly C. Quinn as Bloom**  
**Christina Rodriguez as Stella, Layla, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Nefera de Nile, Spectra Vondergeist, and Cornelia Hale**  
**Alejandra Renyoso as Flora**  
**Romi Dames as Musa**  
**Kelly Stables as Roxy, Will Vandom, and Sabrina Spellman**  
**Jennifer Hale as Sam and Mandy  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny and Mr. Whiskers  
Dante Basco as Jake Long**  
**Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, Daggett Doofus Beaver, Waffle, and Invader Zim**  
**Frank Welker as Calamity Coyote**  
**Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman and Ami Onuki**  
**Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Yumi Yoshimura, Creepie Creecher, and Tiffany Turlington**  
**Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog**  
**Candi Milo as Irma Lair**  
**Cree Summer as Taranee Cook**  
**Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin**  
**Regina King as Huey and Riley Freeman**  
**Cathy Cavadini as Blossom**  
**Tara Strong as Bubbles**  
**Elizabeth "E.G." Daily as Buttercup**  
**Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo and Rocko Wallaby  
Tom Kenny as Heffer Wolfe, Ed, and The Ice King  
Doug Lawrence as Filburt Turtle**  
**Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster Beaver**  
**Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper**  
**Charlie Schlatter as Ace Bunny**  
**Jason Marsden as Danger Duck**  
**Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Bunny**  
**Kevin Michael Richardson as Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote**  
**Debi Derryberry as Draculaura**  
**Yuri Lowenthal as Deuce Gorgon**  
**Charity James as Frankie Stein**  
**Phil LaMarr as Clawd Wolf and Virgil Hawkins**  
**Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter**  
**Matt Hill as Ed**  
**Samuel Vincent as Double D**  
**Tony Sampson as Eddy**  
**Andrea Taylor as Clover**  
**Lisa Ortiz as Alex**  
**J.G. Quintel as Mordecai**  
**William Salyers as Rigby**  
**Mark Hamill as Skips the Yeti**  
**Jeff Glen Bennett as Johnny Bravo**  
**Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel**  
**Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud**  
**Alisa Reyes as Lacienega Boulevardez**  
**Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible**  
**Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable**  
**Raven-Symone as Monique**  
**Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller**  
**Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik  
Jeremy Shada as Finn  
John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog**  
**Rob Dyrdek as Lil' Rob**  
**Sterling "Steelo" Brim as Meaty**  
**Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee**

* * *

**Voice Cast - The Nerdlucks / The MonStars**  
**Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer**  
**Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound**  
**Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus**  
**June Melby as Nerdluck Bang**  
**Collen Wainwright as Nerdluck Nawt**  
**Charity James as Nerdluck Blanko**  
**Darnell Suttles as MonStar Pound**  
**Dorian Harewood as MonStar Bupkus**  
**Joey Carmen as MonStar Bang**  
**T.K. Carter as MonStar Nawt**  
**Steve Kehela as MonStar Blanko**

* * *

**Animation by**  
**Bruce W. Smith**  
**Darnell Van Citters**  
**Tony Cervone**

* * *

**Music by**  
**James Newton Howard**  
**J. Eric Schmidt**

* * *

**Songs Featured**  
**"I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly  
"Space Jam (Theme Song)" by Quad City DJ's  
"That's The Way (I Like It)" by Spin Doctors featuring Biz Markie  
"Upside Down (Round-N-Round)" by Salt-N-Pepa  
"Givin' U All That I Got" by Robyn S.**  
**"Hit 'Em High (The MonStars' Anthem)" by B-Real, Busta Rhymes, Coolio, LL Cool J, and Method Man**  
**"Buggin'" by Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Elmer Fudd  
"Basketball Jones" by Barry White and Chris Rock  
"Fly Like An Eagle" by Seal  
"For You I Will" by Monica  
"I Found My Smile Again" by D'Angelo**  
**"Who Am I? (What's My Name)" by Snoop Dogg**  
**"Nuthin' But A G Thang" by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg  
"All of My Days" by Changing Faces featuring Jay-Z and R. Kelly**  
**"Street Dreams (Remix)" by Nas featuring R. Kelly**  
**"Mercy" by Kanye West, Big Sean, Pusha T, and 2 Chainz**  
**"Victory" by Puff Daddy featuring The Notorious B.I.G. and Busta Rhymes**  
**"I'm A Boss (Remix)" by Meek Mill & Rick Ross featuring T.I., Lil' Wayne, Birdman, and DJ Khaled  
"B.M.F. (Blowin' Money Fast) (Remix)" Rick Ross featuring Yo Gotti and Styles P**

* * *

**Written, Directed, and Produced by**  
**KidsWBYungsta**

* * *

**Special Thanks to**  
**MonstarzGirl, who is the main inspiration of the "Looney Tunes & Space Jam" series**

* * *

After the credits roll, Bugs Bunny pulls the credits screen off and munches on a carrot as he says, "Well, that's all, folks!"

Porky Pig then steps in and says to Bugs, "Th-Th-That's my line! Th-Th-Th-"

Porky was trying to say his famous line until Daffy Duck popped in and stopped him as he said, "Step aside, Babe! Let a _star_ do this! THAT'S ALL, F-!"

Daffy, however, was interrupted as the Nerdlucks pushed him out of the rings, making him crash to the ground. The Nerdlucks then said, "That's all, folks!"

Suddenly, Michael Jordan pulls the screen up as he and B-Money Playa asked, "Can we go home now?", and pulls the screen back down as "That's all, Folks!" is written on the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for the extended version, folks! It has been one long journey for completing this story, but I hope you folks enjoyed reading it as I did making it. Also, I hope you enjoyed the cameo appearance by R. Kelly and another appearance by Snoop Dogg. "Swackhammer's Revenge" should be back in progress real soon, so "Stay Tooned" to see what happens next in "Looney Tunes & Space Jam 2"! Thanks for Reading and, like Porky Pig and Bugs Bunny say, "That's all, Folks!"**


End file.
